Bakugan: New Beginning
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Bakugan have come to join Davis and the other humans and digimon in their world and someone is using that to try and take over the world. Davis with T.K., Yolei, Leonidas, and a few new friends are out to stop them and to keep the balance and peace between humans and bakugan.
1. Brand New Era

(Davis) It has been almost a whole year since we met Dan and the Battle Brawlers and defeated Masquerade and the Destroyers. When we returned to our world, bakugan soon came into ours. It was rough at first, but we managed to convince the people that bakugan aren't that much different from digimon. Now, everyone in the world is brawling. Some of my friends aren't brawling anymore but Leonidas and I are still in the game. We also have Yolei with her new partner, Aquos Poseidoid. There's also T.K. and his new partner, Ventus Glidor. Bakugan have come to our world and a whole new era has begun. Bakugn Brawl!

"I'm home!" Davis said as he came home. He's fourteen now and things have been going well for him.

"Hi Davis, I've made you some lunch. It's in the fridge." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Maybe later. I've got to get going." Davis said as he went into his room. "Hey, where are you buddy?"

"Over here." He looked to his desk to see his partner, Pyrus Ultra Leonidas.

"Ready to go? We've got to meet the others." Davis said as he took Leonidas with him. "I'll see you later, Mom." Davis grabbed his bike and started peddling down the streets in his new look. He wore a red jacket with a dark grey shirt and had black pants. Davis looked around and saw humans, bakugan, and digimon interacting with each other. It's been a hard working year, but it was worth it.

"Davis, watch where you're going!" Leonidas said. Davis looked to see he was about to run someone over.

"Watch out!" Davis said and got the person's attention. Davis tried to stop, but the boy fell back and dropped some cards and a small white and yellow ball. "Sorry about that dude. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." This person was a boy about Davis' age. He had spikey brown hair with a yellow shirt, white vest, and jeans. He was gathering the cards he dropped and saw he was brawler.

"Are you a brawler?" Davis said.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of new. My name is Keith. This guy here is called Haos Sorcerin" Keith said as he held out his bakugan and it opened up.

"A pleasure to meet you." Sorcerin said.

"Hi, I'm Davis. This is Leonidas." Davis said.

"How's it going?" Leonidas said.

"So you're a new brawler, Keith? I'm on my way to the arena. Why don't you come and I can show you around?" Davis said.

"Sure." Keith said. Keith hopped on Davis' bike and Davis peddled off. In the year bakugan was brought to this world, an arena was built thanks to Davis and the others. This place and a couple others were built around where people gathered to watch or battle. Davis and Keith made it and went inside as they watched from the top. "Wow, this place is huge."

"There you are." Davis and Keith looked over to the side to see T.K. His new look was a dark green shirt with a few diamonds on it and had grey pants.

"How's it going T.K.?" Davis said.

"Fine. Who's this guy?" T.K. said.

"This is Keith. He's new to brawling." Davis said.

"Hi, Keith. My name is T.K." When T.K. introduced himself, a small green bakugan came out. This was Glidor.

"You're just in time. Yolei's battle is just about to end." Glidor said and they all looked at the battle was going on. Yolei was brawling with her partner, Poseidoid. Poseidoid was a blue merman with white hair and beard with a crown. Yolei's new look was a buttoned sky blue blouse with a dark blue skirt and navy blue leggings.

"Ready?" Yolei said.

"I'm all set." Poseidoid said.

"Ability Activate, Demise Venom!" Her opponent was using a Subterra Centipoid and it went to attack with its fangs glowing a venomous color.

"Ability Activate, Rage Waves!" Yolei said. Poseidoid held out his hands and created a flashflood. It pushed Centipoid back and went back to ball form and Yolei won the battle. "That's right, that's what I'm talking about!" She even made a V with her fingers.

"That was pretty cool." Keith said. Yolei looked up and was able to spot the boys and waved over to them. She exit the arena and ran over to where they were.

"Hey guys." Yolei said.

"Nice battle, Yolei." Davis said.

"You weren't even here for part of it." Yolei said.

"I didn't need to be. You don't hold the third ranking in the world for nothing." Davis said.

"Wait, what?" Keith said.

"Take a look up there." T.K. said as he pointed to the screen that showed rankings.

"Whoa, cool. So Yolei holds the third rank, T.K. holds the second, and…..Davis?!" Keith said. "Davis, you're the top ranked brawler in the world?"

"That's right. There's no better team than me and Leonidas." Davis said.

"You can say that again." Leonidas said.

"I beg to differ. We'll actually see about that. Don't forget what's arranged for today." T.K. said.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten." Davis said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Keith said.

"Listen up ladies and gentlemen. We have a special treat. In honor of the bakugan being in our world for a whole year, we've got a special match up. We've got the champion, Davis, going against the champion runner up, T.K."

"You guys are going against each other?" Keith said.

"Ready?" T.K. said.

"I'm always ready." Davis said and both of them went down to the arena and the field was set. "Here we go. Gate Card Set!" Davis tossed the card and it expanded across the field as an energy wave. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's do this Pyrus Ultra Leonidas." Leonidas flew up and let out a mighty roar.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Glidor." T.K. said. Glidor flew up the field. He was a human like bakguan in armor. He had long red hair and glider like wings under his arms. Both of them had a power level of 700.

"Wow! They're both look incredible." Keith said.

"Are you ready, Glidor?" Leonidas said.

"You're about to find out." Glidor said.

"Here we go, Davis. Ability Activate, Steel Fly!" T.K. said. Glidor's wings glowed green and he slashed against Leonidas, but Leonidas tried to keep him back. Leonidas 400Gs.

"Not bad, but not good enough." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Titan Tail!" Davis said. Leonidas had his tail open and fired at Glidor. Leonidas 700Gs, Glidor 400Gs. "Now, Gate Card Open, Pyrus Reactor!" Flames surrounded the field and gave Leonidas power. Leonidas 800Gs.

"I don't think so. Ability Activate, Draft Breeze!" T.K. said. Glidor created a gust of wind and blew the flames out and nullified the gate card. Leonidas 400Gs, Glidor 600Gs.

"Ability Activate, Zero Desolation!" Davis said. Leonidas was powering up an energy ball between the horns on the side of his mouth and fired it. Leonidas 800Gs, Glidor 400Gs.

"Ability Activate, Iron Wing Defense!" T.K. said. Glidor's wings turned to iron and blocked the attack. "How do you like that? That ability nullifies your ability." Leonidas 400Gs, Glidor 600Gs. When the smoke cleared, Leonidas was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Glidor said.

"Up here." Leonidas said as he was over him.

"Ability Activate, Ultra Destroyer!" Davis said. Leonidas build up power and fired a powerful energy blast and sent Glidor crashing into the ground. Leonidas 800Gs.

"T.K.'s Life Gage 60%"

"Not bad, but this isn't over yet. Gate Card Set!" T.K. said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Both of them tossed their bakugan in and both of them rose up.

"Ability Activate, Tempest Tenure!" T.K. said. Glidor was covered in a green aura and moved incredibly fast as he bashed against Leonidas. Glidor 1000Gs.

"Ability Activate, Ultimate Striker!" Davis said. Leonidas fired multiple energy blasts from his mouth and blasted Glidor. Glidor 800Gs, Leonidas 1000Gs.

"Sorry, Davis, but this battle will have to end quickly." T.K. said. "Gate Card Open! Frozen Zone!" The gate card opened and Leonidas was stuck in midair.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Davis said.

"I can't move my body." Leonidas said.

"Frozen Soul is a command card that keeps the enemy from moving. That bakugan can't even use any of its abilities." T.K. said. "Ability Activate, Tornado Stream!" Glidor spun around and created a tornado and he had no defense. Glidor 1200Gs.

"Davis' Life Gage 60%"

"Not bad, but let's end this." Davis said. "Gate Card Set!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Both Bakugan rose up and were already attacking each other.

"Ability Activate, Razor Maelstrom!" T.K. said. Glidor unleashed energy scythes from his wings. Glidor 900Gs, Leonidas 400Gs.

"Ability Activate, Ultra Boost Shield!" Davis said. Leonidas formed shield around him and blocked the attack. Leonidas 700Gs. "Ability Activate, Ultimatum!" Leonidas enforced the power of his shield and became brighter. Leonidas 900Gs. "One more time. Ability Activate, Ultra Destroyer!"

"You'll need more than that. Ability Activate, Tornado Stream!" T.K. said. Both of them used their strongest attacks as they collided together. Both having equal power at 1300Gs.

"A good battle, but I need to end this. Fusion Ability Activate, Fuse Surge!" Davis said. Leonidas powered up even more as his beam grew larger. Leonidas 1600Gs. The beam pushed through the wind and blasted Glidor.

"T.K.'s Life Gage 0"

"Battle over!" Everyone applaud and Keith and Yolei were impressed with the battle. Davis and T.K. moved to the center and shook hands.

"Great battle, Davis." T.K. said.

"You too." Davis said. Up in the stands, two suspicious people were watching them.

"What did you think John?"

"Those two are the best in the world? They don't stand a chance against me." In a different part of town, the battle was watched on a monitor by a suspicious man and he seemed very interested in the Brawlers.

(Davis) Coming up on the next Bakugan Battle Brawlers, there's this guy causing trouble. He's trying to take the entire arena for himself because he thinks he's a better brawler than I am. I think someone needs to take this guy down a few notches. Bakugan Brawl.


	2. Venom Bite

(Davis) Bakugan have arrived in our world and everyone has enjoyed their stay. However, an evil organization is set out to ruin everything for everyone. Now it's up to be and my friends to stop them and to keep the peace we worked hard for. It's a new beginning for us and we're ready to battle.

After the entertaining battle between Davis and T.K., Keith hold a great admire for the Battle Brawlers. Davis even decided to help him out with his brawling.

"You've got some good cards, Keith." Davis said. "I'm sure with a little practice you'll be a great brawler."

"Thanks, Davis. Although, I'm not so sure. I'm new to brawling and I don't know much about bakugan." Keith said.

"This kid really needs to get a confidence boost. All this down talk is annoying me." Leonidas said. "How can you stand this, Sorcerin?"

"Keith is a nice guy. He just isn't aware of how great of a battler he could be." Sorcerin said.

"Davis!" All three of them turned around and saw three people heading there way. It was Kari, Ken, and Cody.

"Hey guys. Keith these are my friends. Ken, Cody, and my girlfriend, Kari." Davis said.

"So this is the Keith you told us about." Kari said.

"It's nice to meet you." Ken said.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Keith said. "Davis has told me a few things about you. Kari, I heard you use to be a Haos brawler like I am."

"I was." Kari said.

"So what are you guys up to?" Cody said.

"I was just giving Keith some pointers about battling." Davis said. "Listen, Keith, you can't doubt yourself. Just go out there and start brawling."

"Ken and I can go with you if you want." Cody said.

"I actually would like that. Come on, Sorcerin." Keith said. He grabbed onto Sorcerin and left for the arena with Ken and Cody.

"We better get going. T.K. and Yolei are waiting." Davis said. Kari wrapped her hands around his arm and the two of them left to meet with the others.

…..

Keith

Keith with Ken and Cody were on their way to the arena. Keith was excited because he would get to do some battling. He was wondering how he was going to go at this.

"Hey, shouldn't this place have some people?" Cody said. They looked around and there was hardly anyone around.

"This is the main arena since the others that were made are smaller than this one." Ken said.

"Let's look around." Keith said. They were about to step in, but Keith was pushed back. "Hey, who's the wise guy?" A large man stood in their way. He had an orange sweatshirt jacket with a brown shirt. He had white shorts with a red bull on the side. He also wore a black watch cap with dark brown hair underneath. "I'm sorry I asked." Keith felt a little intimidated by this guy's size.

"This area is off limits. It belongs to us now."

"You can't do that. Who are you anyway?" Cody said.

"If you must know, my name is Ben. This area belongs to John now."

"Who's John?" Ken said.

"That would be me." They looked down the entrance to see someone coming. This guy was smaller than Ben with a mess of long hair that was aquamarine color. He had a black short sleeve with a white long sleeve underneath and had a skull on his shirt. He wore jeans with a chain hanging off his right side and also had a spiky dog collar around his neck.

"You're John?" Cody said.

"That's right. If you want to battle here, you'll have to battle me. If not, get lost. This place belongs to me now." John said.

"You have no right to do that." Keith said.

"Want to make something of it?" John said. Keith felt nervous, but he needed to do this.

…..

Yolei

Ever since the bakugan came to live on Earth, Yolei, T.K., and Davis were the ones that helped run everything. Yolei developed a small office in her home and was working on some designs for some new arenas. T.K. was already there with their digimon partners.

"How's everything going?" T.K. said.

"Pretty good. I've been in contact with a few people around the world. Bakugan arenas are being built all around and lots of battles have been going on." Yolei said. "Everything is going well and everyone around the world is getting involved in bakugan." They heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Davis and Kari stepped inside.

"There you are, Davis." Veemon said.

"Where are Ken and Cody?" Hawkmon said.

"They went to take Keith to the arena so he can do some battling." Kari said.

"I've got to say Davis, I think it's cool of you to take Keith under your wing." T.K. said.

"Yeah, well he seems to be a bright new brawler and I just want to help the guy out." Davis said.

"Should we go see?" Patamon said.

"Yeah. Just let me log off." Yolei said and turned off her computer. They all stepped out, but they saw Ken and Cody carrying Keith.

"Guys!" Davis said as they all ran over to them.

"What happened?" Yolei said.

"Some punks named John and Ben." Ken said. "They claim the entire arena belongs to them. Keith battled them and lost badly."

"And they took Sorcerin even when the power difference wasn't over five-hundred." Cody said.

"What?! I can't believe they do that." Kari said.

"You guys take care of Keith and his injuries. T.K., Yolei, and I will take care of this." Davis said. All of them agreed and those three went over to the arena. When they arrived, they saw John and Ben practically made the place look like their home.

"That's got to be them." Veemon said.

"Hey you!" Davis shouted to the arena and got their attention.

"Well, well, well, look who's here." John said.

"You guys are John and Ben, right?" Davis said.

"What if we are?" John said.

"Wait a second, I recognize him. That's John Kiotae. He's actually a skilled brawler." Yolei said.

"Look, you guys can't take this place for yourselves. This arena belongs to everyone." Davis said. "You also took a bakugan from our friend and we want him back."

"Do you mean this guy?" John said as he held Sorcerin.

"Unhand me." Sorcerin said.

"This place belongs to John, the Great." Ben said.

"If you want to kick us out and take this bakugan back, you'll have to battle us first. I don't think you're all that, Davis Motomiya." Davis said.

"Hold on, did they do this just so he can battle Davis? Despicable." Hawkmon said.

"Let's make this a tag battle. I've worked hard on this arena and I won't let you ruin this." Yolei said.

"Fine." John said and all four of them stepped up to battle.

"Let's do this. Gate Card Set!" Yolei said and tossed down the card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's do this Aquos, Poseidoid."

"We shall claim victory. What you've done is inexcusable." Poseidoid said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Pyrus Ultra Leonidas." Davis said as Leonidas flew and roared on the field.

"Let's see what you two are all about." Leonidas said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Subterra Waro." Ben said. His bakugan was an armored warrior with a crescent shaped visor over his eyes.

"So you two are among the top three? Let's see what you can do." Waro said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Cobrix!" John said. His bakugan was like a cobra with arms and legs. All four of them were out and they all had an even power level of 700.

"This will be fun. I can't wait to sink my fangs in him like I did to that Haos bakugan." Cobrix said.

"You were the one that hurt Keith and Sorcerin. You'll pay for that." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Sea Enforcer!" Yolei said. Poseidoid had water form around him and attacked both bakugan. Poseidoid 1000Gs, Waro/Cobrix, 300Gs.

"Ability Activate, Fox Coverer! This ability will keep our bakugan safe from yours." Ben said. Waro had rocks form around him and Cobrix and blocked the water. Waro, 500Gs.

"Ability Activate, Venom Eyes!" John said. Cobrix fired twin beams from his eyes and blasted Poseidoid and Leonidas. Leonidas 400Gs, Poseidoid 700Gs. "You're mine, Leonidas! Ability Activate, Coil Poison!" Cobrix jumped out and wrapped around Leonidas and was draining his power. Leonidas 100Gs, Cobrix 600Gs.

"Hang on, Leonidas." Poseidoid said as he tried to help him.

"I'm your opponent." Waro said.

"Ability Activate, Warrior Soul Blade!" Ben said and a sword with an energy blade was formed in Waro's hands and used it to keep Poseidoid away from Leonidas. Waro 800Gs.

"I see their plan now. Waro is meant to keep Poseidoid away while Cobrix brings Leonidas down." T.K. said.

"Ability Activate, Ocean Geo!" Yolei said and a trident was formed in Poseidoid's hands. Poseidoid 1000Gs.

"Let us duel!" Poseidoid said and the two of them clashed weapons together, but Leonidas was still having his strength drained.

"It won't be long now." Cobrix said.

"That's what you think. Ability Activate, Second Burst!" Davis said. Leonidas unleashed a wave of energy and knocked Cobrix off. Leonidas 500Gs. "Ability Activate, Ultimate Striker!" Leonidas fired multiple energy blasts and blasted Cobrix. Leonidas 800Gs, Cobrix 400Gs. Cobrix got blasted down and Waro was strike by the trident.

"John's Life Gage 10%, Ben's Life Gage 60%"

"Not bad, but you won't win. Gate Card Set!" John said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" All of them tossed their bakugan in and all of them rose up.

"Ability Activate, Warrior Soul Blade!" Ben said and Waro was given his sword. Waro 1000Gs.

"Ability Activate, Shed Scatter!" John said. The scales on Cobrix glowed and were fired at them both. Cobrix 1000Gs, Leonidas/Poseidoid 400Gs.

"Ability Activate, Quill Spike!" Davis said. Leonidas unfolded his wings and fired energy spikes at both of them. Leonidas 700Gs, Waro/Cobrix 600Gs. "Ability Activate, Titan Tail!" Leonidas fired the laser from his tail and blasted them both. Leonidas 1000Gs, Waro/Cobrix 300Gs.

"Now, I've got you. Ability Activate, Bite Toxin!" John said. Cobrix got on Leonidas and bit his neck and poison was circulating through his veins and they could see it. Leonidas, 800Gs. "I love this ability. Now, each time you use an ability, Leonidas will get weaker."

"Oh no! He was planning to take Leonidas down from the start." Davis said.

"Gate Card Open! Denouement!" John said. "This command card will drain you of all power." Leonidas and Poseidoid were losing power fast. "I won't be long now. Soon, I'll be the best in the world."

"That is enough. Ability Activate, Sea Land!" Yolei said. Water spread around the field and blocked the gate card. "Poseidoid is ruler of the seas. This ability nullifies the effects of a command card. Now to help Leonidas. Ability Activate, Ripple Tide. That will heal Leonidas." Leonidas glowed blue and his strength was back.

"Thank you, Poseidoid." Leonidas said.

"My pleasure." Poseidoid said.

"Ability Activate, Venom Spark!" John said. Cobrix powered up an energy beam and fired it and Poseidoid was taken out. Cobrix 700Gs.

"Yolei's Life Gage 40%"

"Stay out of my way." John said.

"You'll pay for that." Leonidas said and let his rage fueled him.

"I like to see you make us." Cobrix said.

"Double Ability Activate, Warrior Slice plus Soul Splitter!" Ben said and Waro fired an energy beam and the second ability made it stronger with Leonidas getting hit. Waro 1000Gs, Leonidas 500Gs.

"Ability Activate, Ultra Destroyer!" Davis said.

"This ends now!" Leonidas roared and fired his signature attack and took Cobris out. Leonidas 900Gs.

"John's Life Gage 0"

"So much power!" John said.

"Ability Activate, Ultimate Striker!" Davis said. Leonidas had even more power and fired it at Waro. Leonidas 1200Gs, Waro 800Gs. That's where the battle ended.

"It's over. Give back Sorcerin and get out." Davis said. John hated to admit defeat, but there was more Leonidas than he thought. He grunted and tossed Sorcerin over to him. Everyone was about to leave when they heard clapping. They looked over to the stands to see a guy with brown hair and in a red jacket. He wore black leather shirt and pants with boots and had a flame tattoo on the side of his face.

"An impressive battle." He said and jumped down onto the battlefield.

"Who are you? Are you with them?" Davis said.

"You really think I'm with these losers?"

"What? Do you want to go a round?" John said.

"I'm here for you Davis Motomiya. I want your Leonidas." It looked like there was another battle about to start, but a child laughing stopped it. They all looked behind the mysterious man and saw a kid. He had bright orange hair with a white jacket and pants with a brown shirt underneath.

"There you are Flint."

"What do you want Henry?"

"I would like to battle too, but we're being called. I know it stinks, but we've got to go." Henry said. "Come on, let's go. You don't want to keep him waiting."

"Fine, but only because your annoying like any other kid." Flint said.

"Wait, who are you?" Davis said.

"The name's Flint of the Dark Stars. Remember it." Flint said and those two made to the exit in the stands and left many questions.

"The Dark Stars?" Davis said.

(Davis) Something strange is going on. Who the heck are these Dark Star guys and what do they want? Then, this guy name Sudo shows up and he's one of them. Hopefully T.K. can get us some answers by beating this guy. Bakugan Brawl.


	3. Hawk Archer

(Davis) Bakugan have arrived in our world and everyone has enjoyed their stay. However, an evil organization is set out to ruin everything for everyone. Now it's up to be and my friends to stop them and to keep the peace we worked hard for. It's a new beginning for us and we're ready to battle.

After meeting the mysterious Flint and Henry, Davis and the others learned about something called the Dark Stars. They did not know what it was so they tried to gather information, but they couldn't find a thing.

"Anything, Yolei?" Keith said.

"No. I can't find anything about what these Dark Stars are." Yolei said. "I don't even know what I'm looking for. Is it a club, an organization, or a team name?"

"Well, we need to figure this out." Davis said.

"But how? It's not like we can go looking for them." T.K. said. "If we don't have a clue on who they are, we have no way of learning what they are."

"T.K.'s right." Glidor said. "We need to find a clue that can lead us to them. That Flint and Henry seemed very suspicious. Why of all times did they appear after the battle and what could Flint want with Leonidas."

"Will all of you stop talking?! All this yammering is bothering me." Yolei shouted. "I know there's something about it that seems familiar, but I can't figure out where I've heard it before."

"Boys, if you don't mind, could you please give Yolei some peace and quiet?" Poseidoid said.

"Of course." Sorcerin said and all of the boys stepped outside.

"So what do we do?" Davis said.

"For now, there's nothing we can do. We'll just have to hope that Yolei can find something." Leonidas said.

"That's right. In the meantime, don't say a thing to anyone." T.K. said.

…

Dark Stars

The Dark Stars headquarters was a large tower in the middle of the city that had a four point purple star as a logo. Inside an office was a man that had brown hair with a set of glasses in a purple suit.

"Hello, Mr. Diego."

"Come in, Henry." The man named Diego said and both Flint and Henry stepped into the office.

"What do you want? I was just about to take on the champion." Flint said.

"Yeah. It would have been cool to see that battle. I also want to battle too." Henry said.

"I see that you're cheery and excited to battle as always Henry." Diego said. "I called you out of that battle because I didn't want you two battling him yet."

"Why not?" Flint said.

"You see, I'm gathering information on the brawlers and I want them to be at full strength when I collect that information." Diego said.

"Aw, boring." Henry said.

"Business can't always be fun and excitement." Diego said. "All our goals have to take a small step, but it will all be worth it. In the meantime, sit by and just watch. I've already send Sudo to try and take on one of the brawlers."

"Sudo? Cool! I'm going to see that battle." Henry said and ran out of the office.

"That kid is such an annoying brat." Flint complained.

"Oh, he just likes to have a good time. One more thing Flint. Don't let your own personal matters get in the way." Diego said.

"Whatever." Flint said and left. After the meeting, Henry went looking for Sudo. Sudo was leaving the building. He had long silver hair with a maroon sleeveless shirt that had a green line running down it. He also wore white pants with grey gloves.

"Sudo!" Sudo turned around and saw Henry coming over his way.

"Henry, what is it?" Sudo said.

"I heard you're going to take on one of the brawlers. I want to come too." Henry said.

"I was assigned this task alone. If you want to come, fine, but I'm doing the brawling." Sudo said.

"That's no fun." Henry said and the two of them started walking.

…

T.K.

T.K. was down at the park, but he was careful enough to keep his eyes out open for anything out of the ordinary.

"T.K., can I ask you something?" Glidor said.

"Sure, what is it?" T.K.

"You seem a little…tense about this whole thing." Glidor said. "Is there something that's bothering you?"

"Glidor, look around." T.K. said. They had a look at the park and saw humans, digimon, and bakugan interacting with each other. "We've worked hard to maintain the peace that we're seeing now. I don't understand why someone would try to ruin it. I'm a little worried that that's what we'll be doing again. We'll be trying to stop some maniac that wants to ruin all of this for everyone just for their own selfish motives."

"Are you saying you don't want to help?" Glidor said.

"No. I just wish for once that no one would try anything like that." T.K. said. He went to keep walking, but a card was thrown in front of him. He looked ahead and saw Sudo.

"Are you T.K. Takaishi?" Sudo said.

"That's him!" Henry said as he came out from behind Sudo. "I recognize him from the other day."

"It's that kid again!" Glidor said.

"Who are you?" T.K. said.

"My name is Sudo. I came here to challenge you to battle." Sudo said.

"You mean we came here to challenge him." Henry said.

"I told you to leave this to me." Sudo said and pulled out his bakugan. "What do you say? You up for my challenge?"

"You're a Ventus brawler like me? You got it. Bring it on." T.K. said.

"Gate Card Set!" Sudo said as he tossed down the card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Ventus Hawkcher." Hawkcher had the clothing of an archer and the body of a human with the traits of a hawk such as head, wings, and talons. He also carried a bow and had a power level of 700Gs.

"I am Hawkcher, the greatest archer of all bakugan." Hawkcher said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's do this Glidor." T.K. said and Glidor flew on the field.

"Alright T.K., let's win this and get some answers about these Dark Star characters." Glidor said.

"Ability Activate, Steel Fly!" T.K. said. Glidor's wings glowed green and he flew in. Hawkcher tried blocking it with his bow. Hawkcher 400Gs.

"Ability Activate, Tornado Arrow!" Sudo said. Hawkcher flew back and energy arrow was formed back as he pulled the string of his bow. He fired it and blasted Glidor. Glidor 400Gs, Hawkcher 600Gs. That one attack gave Glidor a lot of pain.

"He is skilled. He was able to hit me in my weak point." Glidor said.

"Let's see if he's able to fire when he can't see." T.K. said. "Ability Activate, Stealth Vision." A breeze formed around Glidor and he vanished. Hawkcher 300Gs.

"That won't save you. Ability Activate, Flare Signer!" Sudo said. Hawkcher fired an arrow in the sky and it burst into green dust. It rained down and Glidor was revealed. "That ability nullifies yours and drops your power." Hawkcher 600Gs, Glidor 200Gs. "Now to finish you off. Ability Activate, Flock Scavenger!" Hawkcher made copies of himself and surrounded Glidor and was ready to fire. Hawkcher 900Gs.

"Ability Activate, Iron Wing Defense!" T.K. said and Glidor's wings turned to iron. Glidor 400Gs, Hawkcher 500Gs. Glidor still got struck by some arrows and was taken out.

"T.K.'s Life Gage 80%"

"Why did he use that ability?" Henry said.

"To keep him in the battle." Sudo said.

"Gate Card Set!" T.K. said as he tossed down the card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"You won't take me out this time." Glidor said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Sudo said.

"This will be over quickly." Hawkcher said.

"Ability Activate, Razor Maelstrom!" T.K. said. Glidor fired the energy slashes and was able to hit Hawkcher. Glidor 900Gs, Hawkcher 400Gs.

"Abiliy Activate, Humming Sore!" Sudo said and Hawkcher fired two arrows at Glidor. Glidor 600Gs, Hawkcher 700Gs.

"Ability Activate, Tempest Tenure!" T.K. said. Glidor glowed green and was able to avoid the arrows with a boost of speed, even if the arrows were able to follow him around. Glidor 900Gs. "Attack now!" Glidor flew to Hawkcher and kicked him down. He even used his own arrows against him.

"Sudo's Life Gage 60%"

"Not bad. Let's put an end to this." Sudo said.

"You've got it and when I beat you, I'm getting some answers." T.K. said.

"Gate Card Set!" Sudo said.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Both of them said and both of them rose in the air.

"Ability Activate, Storm Arrows!" Sudo said. Hawkcher pulled back the string and was fired hundreds of energy arrows and Glidor was getting blasted as he tried to block them. Hawkcher 1100Gs. "Now, Gate Card Open! Final Phantom! This command card will drop your power by half." Glidor's energy was being drained. Glidor 350Gs.

"That's enough. Ability Activate, Draft Breeze!" T.K. said. "This ability will nullify your gate card and gives Glidor some power." The card shattered and there was a change in power. Hawkcher 700Gs, Glidor 900Gs.

"You are good. I can see why you're the second best in the world, but it won't save you." Sudo said. "Try this on for size. Double Ability Activate, Flock Scavenger plus Tornado Arrow!" Hawkcher made copies of himself and were ready to fire their arrows. Hawkcher 1200Gs, Glidor 700Gs.

"Sorry, but that isn't going to happen. Two can play at this game. Double Ability Activate, Gale Hurricane plus Tornado Stream!" T.K. said. Glidor unleashed a bright green light and spun around that created a powerful tornado that struck every one of them. Glidor, 1500Gs. Hawkcher got caught in the wind and was sent back to ball form.

"Sudo's Life Gage 0."

"Sorry about that Sudo." Hawkcher said.

"You totally lost." Henry laughed.

"Now it's time you gave us some answers." T.K. said.

"Sorry, but it's classified." Sudo said. He threw smoke pellets on the ground and T.K. couldn't see and entered a coughing fit. When the smoke cleared, they were gone. He had half a mind to go after them, but his pone went off.

"Hello?" T.K. said.

"T.K., its Yolei. Come back, I think I found something." Yolei said.

…

Yolei

Yolei was able to figure out who the Dark Stars were. All of the boys came back and she was showing what she found.

"Check it out." Yolei said as she showed an article with the same building with Diego. "The Dark Stars is an organization. It's a scientific research facility. It's all run by this man. He's named Diego Derbin."

"What do they research?" Keith said.

"Probably bakugan." T.K. said.

"Other than that, most of the stuff is classified." Yolei said. "It's like it's protected by a military system."

"Does this seem a little suspicious to anyone?" Davis said.

"Maybe, but we have nothing to prove." Yolei said.

"I'm with Davis." Leonidas said. "A scientific research facility that holds classified information and sent brawlers after us? That is rather strange. We might be looking at the possibility of a new enemy and we need to figure out what they want."

(Davis) So it turns out these Dark Stars are after us for some reason. Then, we get a visit from this Joseph guy and he's looking for a battle and Keith steps up. Apparently he has something he wants to prove, but can he even take this weirdo down?


	4. Fortunate Magic

(Davis) Bakugan have arrived in our world and everyone has enjoyed their stay. However, an evil organization is set out to ruin everything for everyone. Now it's up to be and my friends to stop them and to keep the peace we worked hard for. It's a new beginning for us and we're ready to battle.

Davis and Keith were doing some battle practicing down at the park. Leonidas was battling against Sorcerin that resembled the Dark Magician, but had solid blue eyes and no mouthand had no staff.

"Ability Activate, Mystic Swords!" Keith said. Sorcerin was able to create swords of light and launched them at Leonidas and he got hit by them.

"Nice move, Sorcerin." Leonidas complimented.

"That looked pretty cool. How did you do that?" Davis said.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Keith said.

"You only asked that so Keith would say that cliché line." Sorcerin said.

"Hey guys!" They all looked behind Davis to see Yolei and T.K.

"What's the matter?" Davis said.

"There's a pretty strong bawler in one of the arenas with a powerful bakugan. You've got to check this out." T.K. said. They all headed over to the arena and a battle was going on. One of the guys battling had dark blue hair and had white and red face paint on him with a white and yellow kimono. His bakugan was a Haos star prism with eyes in the center.

"Ability Activate, Sonic Missile!" His opponent said and his Ventus Longfly fired energy waves and blasted the star.

"Sorry, but fortune is in my favor. Ability Activate, Meteor Rage!" The boy said. The star unleashed a bright beam of light and blasted Longfly and sent it back into ball form and that was the end of the battle. "I thank you for the battle, but it's just as I said. I knew I would win."

"That guy is impressive."

"Yeah. He predicted that he would win and he did." The crowd was amazed at what he did. Davis and the others arrived and saw what happened.

"That guy has some skilled." Davis said.

"Yeah. I heard the crowd say his name is Joseph." T.K. said. "Apparently he uses traditional Japanese arts to like speak with spirits, see the future, or something like that." Joseph looked into the crowd and was able to spot them.

"Ah, just who I was waiting for." Joseph said.

"Are you talking to us, clown?" Davis said.

"Yes. You are Davis and the Battle Brawlers. I was sent by Diego to battle you." Joseph said.

"He must be one of the Dark Stars." Yolei said.

"Do any of you wish to battle?" Joseph said.

"Right here." Davis said and the crowd was cheering, wanting to see the top ranked battler go at it.

"Wait, Davis. Let me do this." Keith said.

"How come?" Davis said.

"I need to get some battling done. I also want to prove myself that I am a full fledge member of the Battle Brawlers." Keith said.

"It really doesn't matter to me. I've seen the future and it will end in defeat for you." Joseph said.

"Okay, Keith. We're with you." Davis said. Keith needed to hear that. He headed down and got ready for battle.

"Let's begin this. Gate Card Set!" Joseph said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Haos Starsive."

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's take them down, Sorcerin." Keith said.

"Ability Activate, Distortion Gravity." Joseph said and Starsive let out a small glow of yellow light.

"Nothing happened?" Sorcerin said.

"Let's use this opportunity while we can. Ability Activate, Mystic Swords!" Keith said. Sorcerin formed the swords and launched them, but when they got close, they turned to dust. "What happened?"

"Not everything is what it seems. Distortion Gravity negates your abilities and gives Starsive power." Joseph said. Starsive, 900Gs. "Normally it would be cancelled by another one of my abilities, but this one is fine. Ability Activate, Orbital Ring!" Nothing happened again.

"Nothing? What a mistake." Keith said.

"Keith, just wait. We can't just keep attacking." Sorcerin said, but he wasn't listening.

"Ability Activate, Enchanted Cards!" Keith said. Rectangular lights were formed and launched at Starsive, but they circled around and struck Sorcerin. "Now what?"

"You really should be more careful." Joseph said. "Orbital Ring puts your ability in reverse." Starsive 1100Gs.

"It's like he has own field of gravity." Yolei said. Starsive created a bright light and blasted Sorcerin and he went into ball form.

"Keith's Life Gage 20%"

"This is easier than I thought. You practically took yourself down. Even I couldn't see that." Joseph said.

"This isn't over. Gate Card Set!" Keith said as he tossed his card.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Both bakugan rose back on the field.

"Ability Activate, Sparkling Force!" Keith said. Sorcerin fired an energy blast from his hand. Sorcerin 1000Gs, Starsive 400Gs.

"You don't learn, do you? Ability Activate, Distortion Gravity!" Joseph said and the attack was stopped. Starsive 900Gs, Sorcerin 700Gs.

"Not again! Quite hiding behind your shields." Keith said. Joseph unfolded a fan and a card came out.

"I guess the future agrees with you. Ability Activate, Shining Way!" Joseph said. Starsive's arms opened up to reveal lenses inside and created a bright flash of light and Sorcerin's power was draining. Sorcerin 400Gs.

"Uh oh! Um….Double Ability Activate, Mystic Swords plus Enchanted Cards!" Keith said. He formed the blades and launched them all at Starsive. Sorcerin 900Gs, Starsive 600Gs. They all made impact. "Did that finish him?"

"Not quite." Starsive said through the smoke.

"Time for the finale. Ability Activate, Meteor Crusher!" Joseph said. Starsive was able to go up in the air. He came down surrounded by bright light. Starsive 1000Gs. He crashed down on Sorcerin and ended the battle.

"Keith's Life Gage 0."

"I guess that's it. Farewell for now." Joseph said and left. Keith fell to his knees, filled with despair that he lost. The crowd was even giving him a hard time.

"You stink!"

"You're so pathetic."

"Keith!" Davis said as he and the others ran over to his aid. "It's alright." Keith couldn't believe that he lost. He had a chance to prove himself and he blew it.

…

Dark Stars' Headquaters

Joseph returned to his base and was in a meditative state. He sat on his knees in front of a bowl with water and a few white petals in it. Diego entered the room.

"That seemed like an easy battle for you, today." Diego said.

"I have already seen that I would claim victory and I did." Joseph said.

"Either way, I need you to go again tomorrow. That boy isn't really a problem to us, but we need to gather as much information as we can on the Brawlers." Diego said.

"Not to worry. I already see that I shall be victorious again." Joseph said. Diego hoped so and left. When he did, something caught Joseph's eye. He saw some of the pink petals sank down.

"Is something the matter?" Starosive said.

"Strange. A few of the white metals sank. I wonder what this means?" Joseph said.

….

The Next Day

Davis still felt bad for Keith. It was the end of the day at school and Davis couldn't stop to think about how bad Keith must feel.

"Are you okay?" Leonidas said.

"I'm just a little worried about Keith." Davis said.

"Hey, Davis!" Kari said as she came over. While the two of them were walking, Davis told her what happened with Keith. "That must be rough. Keith's first major battle and he lost." They saw him walk by and he still looked kinda upset.

"Kari, maybe you can talk to him. You always find some way to cheer people up and you did use to be a Haos brawler." Davis said.

"Sure thing." Kari said. Kari was able to catch up to Keith and started talking.

"Hey Kari, what's up?" Keith said.

"Davis told me what happened to you the other day." Kari said.

"Oh, you know about that?" Keith said.

"Joseph and Starsive was a step ahead of us. They planned their moves carefully." Sorcerin said.

"I don't understand what went wrong. I thought I battled just like Davis." Keith said.

"That was your problem." Kari said.

"What do you mean?" Keith said.

"You don't need to battle like Davis." Kari said. "You need to battle your own way. Davis follows his instincts, but that's not always the case. He uses strategy sometimes. In the heat of battle, sometimes you need to take a deep breath, remain calm, and think of the move your opponent used."

"Kari has a point." Sorcerin said. "All you did was attack. You didn't think of the abilities that Starsive had active."

"I think I'm starting to get it now. I need to think before I act." Keith said. He was beginning to see what it really meant to be a brawler. He knew what had to do.

….

The Arena

Joseph arrived at the arena, but so was Keith and he wanted a rematch.

"You again? Haven't you learned your lesson from the first time?" Joseph said.

"I actually have." Keith said, but the crowd sounded like they were against him. They didn't want to see him battle again.

"Yeesh, tough crowd." Yolei said as she and the others were watching.

"Let's get this over with. Gate Card Set!" Joseph said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Go, Haos Starsive!"

"I'll beat him like I did last time." Starsive said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's take them down Sorcerin!" Keith said.

"We're ready for you this time." Sorcerin said.

"I would like to see that. Ability Activate, Distortion Gravity." Joseph said.

"Not this time. Ability Activate, Enchanted Seal!" Keith said. Sorcerin put his hands in a praying stance and released a bright light and Joseph's ability stopped glowing. "That ability blocks the use of your last ability."

"Perhaps you have learned from our last battle." Joseph said. "I might actually have to go on the offensive. Ability Activate, Orion's Belts!" Starsive revealed his lens and fired lasers from them. Starsive 1000Gs. Sorcerin tried to avoid them, but he couldn't.

"Ability Activate, Mystic Swords!" Keith said. Sorcerin created the swords and launched them as they blasted Starsive. Starsive, 700Gs, Sorcerin 1000Gs.

"Gate Card Open! Denouement! This will drain you of your power." Joseph said.

"I don't think so. Ability Activate, Magic Circle Lock! This ability nullifies your gate card." Keith said as a circle appeared over the gate card. Sorcerin fired a magic blast and beat Starsive.

"Joseph's Life Gage 40%"

"We're doing well, Sorcerin. Let's keep it up. Gate Card Set!" Keith said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Both of them rose back on the field.

"Ability Activate, Enchanted Cards!" Keith said. Sorcerin fired the cards and they slashed against Starsive. Sorcerin 900Gs.

"Ability Activate, Meteor Rage!" Joseph said. Starsive unleashed a bright ray of light and blasted Sorcerin. Sorcerin 600Gs, Starsive 1100Gs.

"Don't give in, Sorcerin. Ability Activate, Wall Force!" Keith said. Sorcerin brought up wall of energy and blocked the attack. Sorcerin 900Gs.

"You have improved, but I'm afraid this is where our battle has to end." Joseph said. "Ability Activate, Astral Nirvana!" Starsive was unleashing a bright light, but nothing was happening. 'Perfect. As soon as he activates an ability, it will be a fatal mistake. Not only will it be nullified, but it will also cause Sorcerin to lose 400 points and I will win.' He thought.

"Nothing?" Keith said. He reached for an ability, but stopped. 'Wait, I have to think about this.' He thought. He took a deep breath and looked around the field. 'Nothing happened with that ability, but maybe that's just it. He wants me to use an ability. Not this time.' "Gate Card Open!"

"What?" Joseph said.

"Quiet Wind! Quiet Wind is a command card that blocks your ability cards that you currently have active." Keith said. "I'm not falling for that again. Ability Activate, Star Wand!" A wand appeared in Sorcerin's hands. Sorcerin 1300Gs.

"Mystic energy of the cosmos, bring me power to claim victory!" Sorcerin chanted. He launched a powerful blast of light and took Starsive down.

"Joseph's Life Gage 0"

"He won!" Davis cheered as he and the others ran down.

"So this is what the future was trying to tell me." Joseph said. He accepted his defeat and left.

"Keith, way to go!" Yolei said as she and boys made it to him.

"You were great out there." T.K. said.

"You battled like a true Battle Brawler." Davis said.

"Really?" Keith said and couldn't contain his joy. "Yes, I'm a member of the Battle Brawlers!"

(Davis) Yuck, something smells like fish or a bad crab. That's just what we get next time. This crabby like guy named Tyrone shows up and he's kind of creepy and weird, but he doesn't battle fair. Yolei will have to teach this guy a few things about battling.


	5. Crabby Behavior

(Davis) Bakugan have arrived in our world and everyone has enjoyed their stay. However, an evil organization is set out to ruin everything for everyone. Now it's up to be and my friends to stop them and to keep the peace we worked hard for. It's a new beginning for us and we're ready to battle.

Diego was looking over research that was collected from the battles that Keith and T.K. were in.

"Interesting. It's nice to know what we're up against. I still need information on the other two." Diego said. "It seems I have no choice, but to send him out there." Diego left his office and went into a different room. This room had tanks of sand and water with lots of crabs. In the corner was a guy that had hair like seaweed. He wore a blue sleeveless vest with a dark green long sleeve shirt and dark blue pants. "Tyrone."

"Yes?" Tyrone said as he turned to speak to him and had creepy look on his face. "Do you finally need me?"

"I'm afraid so. I need you to actually take on Davis Motomiya or his friends." Diego said.

"Oh, I will!" Tyrone said. "It's time to go, Crustash." An Aquos bakugan rolled against one of the tanks.

"I'm ready to go if you are." Crustash said. Tyrone grabbed him and left the room.

"I just know that this won't go very well." Diego said.

…

Yolei

Yolei continued working in her office/bedroom. She might be the third ranked brawler in the world, but she spent most of her time on the computer.

"Yolei, don't you think you spend too much time on the computer?" Poseidoid said.

"I have a lot of work to do." Yolei said.

"Come on, Yolei. I appreciate all that you're doing for the world for us bakugan to feel more comfortable and for humans to enjoy our stay, but you need to take a break." Poseidoid said.

"I agree with him." Hawkmon said. "You work too hard. You need to take a break and go join your friends in the real world. You do need to keep your ranking or someone will pass you."

"I guess you're right." Yolei said. She turned off her computer and left the room. She headed out and met with the boys.

"Hey, Yolei!" Davis said.

"Hey guys. Anything going on today?" Yolei said.

"Help!"

"I think we're about to find out." T.K. said. They saw a little boy and he was crying as he held his bakugan. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Look." The kid said and his bakugan had a few scratches on them.

"Who did that?" Yolei said.

"Some creepy looking guy that had a crab like bakugan." The kid said. "He used cheap tricks and scratched up my bakugan even when the battle was over."

"How could anyone do that?" Keith said.

"It wasn't just me. He's done it to a few others." The kid said.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this." Yolei said. All four of them got up and looked around the place. They tried to cover more ground by splitting up. They weren't aware that Tyrone was already watching them.

"This is perfect." Tyrone said.

"Which one of them should we take on?" Crustash said.

"I say we let them come to us. I have plenty of tricks I would like to try." Tyrone said. Yolei had a look around the place to try and find the guy that would actually hurt bakugan that couldn't even battle.

"That creep has to be somewhere." Yolei said.

"Yolei, how do we plan to find him if we don't even know who it is?" Poseidoid said. That was when they heard a bunch of kids screaming.

"I think that might give us a clue." Yolei said and went over to check it out. When she arrived, she saw a few battlers lost a battle and Tyrone was there.

"I won!" Tyrone sung with Crustash out. Crustash really just looked like a giant blue crab with really long legs.

"Now to make our mark." Crustash said. He reached out and ran his pincers against the defeated bakugan.

"What are you doing?"

"You already won the battle."

"Stop that!" Yolei said as she ran over and got Tyrone's attention as Crustash went back into ball form. "So you're the creep that's been scratching bakugan in ball forms. What kind of creep are you?"

"The name's Tyrone and this is my crabby little friend, Crustash."

"Why are you doing this to innocent bakugan?" Yolei said.

"It's what I do. You can't mess with a crab without getting a few pinches." Tyrone said.

"What's with his obsession of crabs?" Poseidoid said.

"I've got an idea. Do you want to have a battle little girl?" Tyrone said.

"Give me one good reason why I should battle you. I've heard you use dirty tricks and I just saw what you did to those bakugan." Yolei said.

"Well, if you refuse, I'll just keep doing what I'm doing." Crustash said.

"You should probably accept the challenge. This boy needs to be taught a lesson and this is just as I was talking about earlier. You should stay in the brawling game." Poseidoid said.

"Okay crab pants, you're on. It's my job to keep guys like you in line." Yolei said. "In fact, we can get started right now. Gate Card Set!" She tossed the card and it merged with the ground. "Here we go. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Poseidoid!"

"My Crustash's shell can handle anything you throw at us. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Crustash!" Tyrone said and Crustash rose up on the field. Both bakugan had a power level of 700.

"I'll kick things off. Ability Activate, Ocean Geo!" Yolei said and Poseidoid's trident appeared in his hands. Poseidoid 1000Gs.

"Who wants crab for dinner?" Poseidoid said.

"Ability Activate, Metal Pinch." Tyrone said. Crustash's pincers turned to metal and was able to block the trident. Crustash 1000Gs. "Now let's really bring the pinch. Ability Activate, Acid Cracker!" Crustash grabbed onto Poseidoid and acid was seeping through his pincers. Poseidoid 600Gs.

"Back off. Ability Activate, Sea Enforcer!" Yolei said. Posedoid summoned water and separated the two of them. Posedoid 900Gs, Crustash 600Gs.

'This is more of a challenge than I thought. Time for my specialty.' Tyrone said. "Yolei, look, there's something behind you."

"Yeah, looks like there's trouble Poseidoid." Crustash said. Both of them turned around to look, but didn't see anything.

"There's nothing there." Yolei said and Tyrone had a glimmer in his eyes.

"Ability Activate, Round Claws!" Tyrone said. Crustash powered up two energy disk in his claws and launched them at Poseidoid when his back was turned. Poseidoid 700Gs, Crustash 800Gs.

"You cheater! That was just a cheap and rotten trick. Who battles like that?" Yolei said.

"It's your fault for letting your guard down." Crustash said.

"Okay, let's see you try that when you can't move. Gate Card Open! Land Pressure!" Yolei said. When the gate card open, the gravity around Crustash increased and he couldn't move. Crustash 600Gs. "Land Pressure is a command card that increases gravity on you and takes away your power."

"This is for that cheap trick." Poseidoid said. He whacked Crustash with his tail and won the battle.

"Tyrone's Life Gage 80%"

"That was mean. What did a crab ever do to you?" Tyrone said.

"What's the matter with him? He is so weird." Yolei said.

"Now it's my turn to win. Gate Card Set!" Tyrone said. "Bakugan Brawl!"

"Let's finish him, Poseidoid. Bakugan Brawl!" Yolei said.

"Bakugan Stand!" Both of them said and their bakugan rose up on the field.

"Let's teach him with what happens to creeps like him." Yolei said. "Ability Activate, Tidal Tremor!" Poseidoid placed his hand on the ground and a path of geysers of water were heading to Crustash. Poseidoid 1000Gs, Crustash 300Gs.

"Ability Activate, Shell Protection!" Tyrone said. Crustash covered himself and formed a barrier around him to try and protect him from it. Crustash 500Gs.

"Tyrone, this isn't enough." Crustash complained as he was being pushed back.

"I know. Ability Activate, Molting Scathe!" Tyrone said. Crustash glowed blue and pieces of energy burst off him and hit Poseidoid. Poseidoid 600Gs, Crustash 1000Gs. "Now to make sure I do win this."

"Give it your best shot. This ability will knock you out of the water." Yolei said.

"Yolei!" Tyrone cried as he and Crustash gave them puppy dog eyes. "You wouldn't really hurt us would you?" That look was making them both feel uncomfortable. Tyrone saw this as another chance. "Gate Card Open! Active Ghost!" The gate card opened up and it caused an explosion. "I win!"

"Not quite." Yolei said. Tyrone saw there was water covering the entire field and Yolei activated an ability. "Nice try, but my Sea Land ability nullifies your gate card. You didn't really think I would fall for another trick, did you?"

"In that case, let's see how you like this. Ability Activate, Crab Impact!" Tyrone said. Crustash's legs extended and he got over Poseidoid.

"Now what are you doing?" Poseidoid questioned.

"You'll see." Crustash said. The bottom of Crustash opened up and energy blasts shot out and blasted Poseidoid. Poseidoid 200Gs. "You might as well give up, old man. It's all over for you."

"I've just about had enough of you." Yolei said. "Ability Activate, Waves of Neptune!" Poseidoid held out his hands and a blast of water was shot under Crustash. Poseidoid 600Gs. "Fusion Ability Activate, Oceanic Ruling!" Poseidoid's power increased and water shot out from all around.

"What's happening?" Tyrone said.

"That fusion ability gives Poseidoid 200 more points and decreases my opponent by the same amount." Yolei said. "Also, if there's another Aquos bakugan, other than Poseidoid, it doubles." Poseidoid 1000Gs, Crustash 600Gs. Crustash was pushed by the water and was sent flying into the air and ended the battle.

"Tyrone's Life Gage 0"

"No!" Tyrone cried.

"Excellent work, Yolei." Poseidoid said.

"Yolei!" She looked behind her and saw the boys.

"Hey guys." Yolei said.

"So is that the creep that was behind all of this?" Davis said.

"Yeah." Yolei said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Diego. I tried my best." Tyrone said.

"Wait a second. You're with the Dark Stars?" Yolei said.

"Look, a flying crab!" Tyrone said as he pointed to the sky. They all looked up, but nothing was there. When they looked down, he was already gone.

"Aw man! I can't believe we even fell for that." Yolei said.

"That guy is a weirdo." Poseidoid said.

"Oh, I can't stand that guy. Next time I see him, I' going to make crab cakes." Yolei said.

(John) I will not take my defeat by Davis like this. No one is going to stand in my way to take him down. Whoever this Zeke guy thinks he is, he's not going to take that away from me. I'll battle this guy first and then I'll have my rematch against Davis.


	6. John's Vendetta

(Davis) Bakugan have arrived in our world and everyone has enjoyed their stay. However, an evil organization is set out to ruin everything for everyone. Now it's up to be and my friends to stop them and to keep the peace we worked hard for. It's a new beginning for us and we're ready to battle.

After John and Cobrix was defeated by Davis and Leonidas, the both of them have been training hard to be sure they beat them. Cobrix blasted down Waro and won another battle.

"Come on, one more time." John said.

"Of course, John." Ben said.

"If you two want to keep battling, leave me out." Waro said.

"Listen here. If John wants to keep battling, we'll keep battling." Ben said.

"Would you quit being obsessed with him? I'm starting to think that it's not healthy for you." Waro said.

"John, you've been battling hard for days straight. Maybe you should take a break." Cobrix said.

"Not yet. I have to get stronger so that I can beat Motomiya. I will have payback for that lost earlier." John said.

"I understand you want a rematch, but haven't you considered just asking for one?" Waro said.

"If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. If you won't help me with my training, I'll find some sorry victims who will." John said.

…..

Dark Stars

Another one of the Dark Stars brawlers was on his way to speak with Diego. He had a red mane of hair with part of it in a ponytail. He also wore black leather jumpsuit with purple on his shoulders. He stepped in to speak with Diego.

"Aw, you're here, Zeke." Diego said.

"Yeah. I've heard what's been going on. You need me to take on one of the brawlers?" Zeke said.

"That' correct. The only one left is Davis Motomiya. I'm not saying the data we have on them is significant, but he's the only one we don't have anything on." Diego said. "It should be interesting since you both use a dragonoid class bakugan."

"It will be our pleasure. Isn't that right, Drugin?" Zeke said as his partner, a Darkus bakugan, appeared on his shoulder.

"You said it. I want to see what this Leonidas is all about." Drugin said.

"So do I." Diego said with a creepy smirk on his face.

…

Yolei

Yolei was on her computer again. She was doing her share of gathering information on the Dark Stars as she looked over all the data on the brawlers they've faced so far.

"Joseph, Tyrone, and Sudo. All three of them were tough and skilled brawlers." Yolei said.

"You can say that again. Let's not forget that they also have that Flint and Henry guy." T.K. said. "We don't know what those two are capable of, but they're probably as strong as those other three."

"They probably also have a powerful brawler of all six attributes." Yolei said.

"Are you saying they have at least six skilled brawlers?" Keith said.

"That's exactly what she's saying. We might be strong, but we be better off if we had a bakugan of the remaining two attributes." Sorcerin said.

"The only two we need are Subterra, the earth attribute, and Darkus, the darkness attribute." Glidor said. "The problem is, where are we going to get the help that we need?"

"Glidor's right. We need someone that can use the earth and darkness attributes." Davis said. "I know this might be crazy, but what would you guys think of adding that John and Ben guy into our group?"

"John and Ben? You mean those two punks that kidnapped Sorcerin and tried to take over the arena for themselves?" Poseidoid said.

"You've got to be out of your mind to let them join." Yolei said.

"Davis, I agree that Waro and Cobrix were powerful bakugan and that we could use some help, but I don't think it would be a good idea to let them in." Leonidas said.

"It was just a thought. No need for you guys to bite my head off." Davis said.

…

John

John and Ben went out into the park to try and find a person he can battle against. John looked around, but he can't find anyone that has any interest to him.

"There's never a good battler around when you want one." John said.

"I'm sure we can find one that's worthy to be your opponent." Ben said.

"Ben, seriously, you need to stop talking to John like he's the greatest thing in the world. It's very weird." Waro said.

"Be quiet. John is a great guy and a great brawler. He deserves nothing, but the best." Ben said.

"Brawlers, come out and play." They looked down the road and saw Zeke.

"What's going on?" John said.

"Get out here, Davis Motomiya." Zeke called out and that caught John's attention. "I'm a challenger and I promise you that I'm not an amateur. I'll be an actual challenge."

"What are you doing?" Drugin said.

"They must already know about us. I don't see why we need to hide." Zeke said. He was going to keep on his search, but John and Ben stepped in his way. "Is there something I can help the two of you with?"

"What do you think you're doing? Why are you calling out to Davis Motomiya?" John said.

"I have a little business with him and it involves a battle." Zeke said. "If you two can't help me find him, get lost. I've got no time to deal with children."

"Children? Well, I've got news for you. The only person who's going to battle Davis is me!" John said.

"Really?" Zeke said.

"That's right. If you want him, you've got to defeat me first." John said.

"Well, I guess you need to warm up and stretch your muscles before you go to the actual challenge." Zeke said. "My name is Zeke. I'm with the Dark Stars."

"Dark Stars? Isn't that the same thing those two guys from the other day are from?" Ben said.

"Who cares? This guy might actually be a challenge. When I'm done with him, I'm going for Davis." John said. "My name is John. How about we take this somewhere else?"

….

The Brawlers

Davis and the others went out into the city to find themselves their new teammates, but they haven't met anyone that caught their attention.

"Nothing. If we're going against the Dark Stars, we need someone that has some skill." Yolei said. "At the very least, we need someone we can trust and understands bakugan."

"Hey!" They all saw Ben running towards them.

"Aren't you Ben?" T.K. said.

"What do you want?" Keith said.

"John is going to be mad at me for getting you guys but there's a problem." Ben said. "This guy from that Dark Star thing showed up looking for you guys, but John stepped in and I'm a little worried what will happen."

"Wait, John is about to battle someone from Dark Star? Where is he?" Davis said.

…

The Arena

John and Zeke went into one of the arenas, but there wasn't anyone around.

"It looks like it's just you and me." John said. "This is perfect. We can go all out, no holds bar. That's just how I like it."

"I like it that way too. Let's get this over with. Gate Card Set!" Zeke said and tossed the card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Darkus Drugin!" Drugin was a dragon with a human like body with chest armor.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Darkus Cobrix!" John said. Cobrix stood and both of them had a power level of 700.

"I'm not afraid of snakes." Drugin said.

"You should be." Cobrix said.

"Ability Activate, Shed Scatter!" John said. Cobrix's scales lit up and fired at him. Cobrix 1000Gs, Drugin 400Gs. The scales hit, but it didn't look like Drugin was affected by them.

"Was that suppose to do something?" Drugin said.

"Ability Activate, Black Dragon Thunder!" Zeke said. Dark clouds formed over them and lightning struck to Drugin.

"Open wide and say aw." Drugin said. He pointed his finger and zapped Cobrix. Drugin 700Gs, Cobrix 700Gs.

"Ability Activate, Strike Flasher!" Zeke said. The lightning struck down on Cobrix. Cobrix 300Gs. The battle went on, but Davis and the others showed up and saw what was happening.

"Looks like it already started." Davis said.

"Ability Activate, Venom Eyes!" John said. Cobrix fired beams from his eyes and blasted Drugin, but it barely affected him. Drugin 400Gs. "Ability Activate, Predator Drive!" Corbix was covered in a dark aura and attacked. Cobrix 600Gs. Cobrix did his best to fight him, but Drugin was lasting longer than they thought.

"Something isn't right. Cobrix seems to be moving a lot slower." Leonidas said.

"I was worried about this. John has been pushing Cobrix too hard. He's exhausted." Waro said.

"Ability Activate, Zeon Destructor!" Zeke said. Drugin was building up power around him. Drugin 800Gs. He fired a powerful blast from his mouth and Cobrix was taken out.

"John's Life Gage 60%"

"What was that? You wimped out early." John said.

"I'm doing my best." Cobrix said.

"Try harder!" John said. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Get back in there, Cobrix!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Zeke said.

"Looks like I'm about to get a new belt made out of snake skin." Drugin said.

"Ability Activate, Venom Spark!" John said. Cobrix fired his beam from his mouth. Cobrix 1100Gs.

"Ability Activate, Defective Dark!" Zeke said. "This ability will send yours right back." Energy waves rippled in front of Drugin and Corbix's attack bounced back to Cobrix and he got hit. Cobrix 800Gs, Drugin 900Gs. "Ability Activate, Strike Flasher." The lightning struck down on Cobrix and he was losing power and strength. Cobrix 800Gs. Cobrix couldn't take it as he fell on the ground.

"Get up! Don't quit, Cobirx!" John said.

"John, you've got to stop!" Davis called out and they just noticed him. "Cobrix can't take much more. You've been pushing him too hard. He has almost no strength to fight."

"You stay out of this!" John said. "I will win! Once I'm done with this guy, I'm going for you. I will have payback for that defeat you gave me."

"Boy, you are a sad little man." Zeke said.

"What did you say?" John growled.

"I may not know what happened, but Flint told me. Doesn't sound like your lost was humiliating." Zeke said. "You just sound like a sore loser. You have a sick obsession with winning and you can't handle it when you lose."

"You mind your own business. Ability Activate, Coil Poison!" John said. Cobrix was able to get up and moved. He got on Drugin and was able to absorb some of his power. Cobrix 1100Gs, Drugin 600Gs.

"You've asked for it. Ability Activate, Infamous Implode!" Zeke said. Drugin was building up power and released it all and blew Cobrix off him. Cobrix 700Gs, Drugin 1000Gs. "That's all she wrote." Cobrix was forced back into ball form.

"John's Life Gage 0."

"John!" Davis shouted as they all ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Get away from me. Leave me alone!" John shouted as he fell to his knees and tried to shoo them away.

"So Davis, are you next?" Zeke said.

"Get lost." T.K. said.

"I don't have time for you now." Davis said.

"Whatever. This guy just wasted my time." Zeke said and just left.

"How could I lose again?" John said.

"I'm sorry." Cobrix said.

"This is your fault! If only you were stronger!" John said as he raised his hand to strike him, but Davis grabbed his wrist.

"He lost because you pushed him too hard. John, if you wanted a rematch, all you had to do was ask." Davis said.

"Whatever. Now I need to find that guy and take him down." John said.

"Seems like we have a common enemy. John, I think you and Ben should join us." Davis said.

"Didn't we say that was a bad idea?" Keith said.

"He was never one to listen." Yolei said.

"You really want us to join you?" John said.

"You want a rematch against Zeke and the Dark Stars are our enemies." Davis said. "I think it makes sense to have us work together and we could use a skilled Darkus and Subterra brawlers. If you want a rematch when this is over, I'll take you on. Interested?" Davis held out his hand and John was actually liking this. Davis played the right notes to catch John's interest. He reached out and shook it.

"Very." John said and the team was complete.

(Ben) It's cool that John and I have become members of the Battle Brawlers. These guys are actually cooler than I thought. Though I run into trouble with that kid, Henry. His bakugan, Magcore, is a real tough guy. Time to show how far I've come.


	7. Henry's Playtime

(Davis) Bakugan have arrived in our world and everyone has enjoyed their stay. However, an evil organization is set out to ruin everything for everyone. Now it's up to be and my friends to stop them and to keep the peace we worked hard for. It's a new beginning for us and we're ready to battle.

"So it would seem that the Brawlers have couple new helpers." Diego said as he looked over some footage of Zeke against John. Meanwhile, five of the brawlers working with Diego were just hanging around.

"Hey, Flint, do you know where Henry is? Weren't you the last person to see him?" Sudo said.

"No. I'm not his babysitter." Flint said.

"I think he said something about done waiting around. He went to get some battling in." Joseph said. "I can see in his future that he will face a strong warrior."

…

Henry

Henry was actually in a battle and he was going up against two guys at the same time.

"Gate Card Set!" One of his opponents said and tossed the card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Pyrus Siege."

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Darkus Warius!" A Siege and Warius came on the field and both had a power level of 400. "You're in trouble now. We're the best tag team around."

"I doubt that. They're bakugan look so weak." Henry said. "I agreed to take both of them on because I thought it be more fun." That was when his bakugan came out.

"We already accepted the challenge."

"You're right, Magcore." Henry said and placed him in his hand. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Magcore!" Magcore was covered in armor with a red glass visor covering his face. He had a power level of 700.

"A power level of 700? That's impressive, but we still got the lead with our powers combined. Now, Ability activate, Fire Sword!" Siege's weapons became a sword of fire.

"Ability Activate, Menace Mace!" The spikes grew larger on Warius' club. Siege and Warius 1200Gs.

"Ability Activate, Magma Heat!" Henry said. Magcore held out his hand and unleashed an energy wave that sent their weapons back to normal. "That ability nullifies yours and any non Pyrus or Subterra bakugan loses an extra 200Gs." Siege 400Gs, Warius 200Gs. Magcore attacked them both and took them both out in one hit.

"This kid is good."

"Might as well finish this. Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Henry said and Magcore rose back on the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Pyrus Ziperator!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Darkus Ramdol!" Both bakugan came up and had a power level of 500.

"Ability Activate, Dual Battle!" Both said. Ziperator rode Ramdol and their combined power levels equal 1800. Ziperator rode around on Ramdol and struck at Magcore.

"Ability Activate, Ram Light!" Ramdol's eyes glowed and Magcore lost power. Magcore 500Gs.

"Ability Activate, Double Lasher!" Both of Ziperator's hands turned to energy whips and lashed at Magcore. Magcore 200Gs.

"Henry, stop fooling around and let's end this." Magcore said.

"Okay. Ability Activate, Rupture Wave!" Henry said. Magcore had his hand struck the ground and created vibrations that caused an earthquake and caused the bakugan to slide into the ground. Ziperator and Ramdol 1000Gs. "Ability Activate, Core Beam!" Magcore powered up a superheated energy from his hands and fired it. He took them both out and won the battle. "Boring. I'm going to find one of the Battle Brawlers. Maybe they can put up a real fight."

…

The Brawlers

Now that John and Ben have joined Davis and the others and they have all six attributes, they're planning their next move.

"So what's the plan?" John said.

"I'm not sure. It would help if we have an idea on what the Dark Stars are planning." Yolei said.

"Why not just break in and take them y storm? We can just shake them down and get them to tell us what we want to know or stop them before they can even do what they want." John said.

"John's right. We take them by storm." Ben said.

"That won't work. We're dealing with a bunch of people that make it look like it's a normal science facility to the public eye." T.K. said.

"T.K.'s right. We can't charge in recklessly." Glidor said.

"But if John thinks it's a good idea, it must be." Ben said.

"Sorry, but it looks like it's three against two." Keith said.

"Make that four. If we just attack, they can just easily make it look like we're the ones doing something horrible." Davis said. "Besides, we don't even know where their base is."

"How hard can it be to find that building you showed us?" John said.

"John is right." Ben said.

"What is it with Ben? Does he takes John's side in everything?" Leonidas said.

"I think so. He holds a great admire for John." Waro said.

"I've never asked this before, but I have been curious. Why is that? Why does Ben admire John so much?" Cobrix said.

"Do you remember when those two first met?" Waro said. He thought back to when that happen and how they battled. "Ben challenged John and lost. He wouldn't admit defeat. He kept trying and trying, but Ben kept losing. I think it was John's strength and strong power that Ben admire. I'm just a little worried he's being too obsessed."

"Look, until we can figure out what the Dark Stars are planning, there's nothing much we can do." Yolei said.

"They can't be that strong. That Zeke guy that battled John just got lucky was all." Ben said.

"That might be easy for you to say. You haven't gone against one of them yet." Keith said.

"Alright, I'll prove that they're nothing. Let's go, Waro." Ben said as he grabbed his partner.

"Wait, what?" Waro said, but Ben was already on the move.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Sorcerin said.

"Nope." They all said.

…..

Ben

Ben went around the arena to look for a member of the Dark Stars so that he can battle one of them.

"Ben, I don't understand why you want to do this?" Waro said.

"I'm going to show that we've got nothing to worry about and take them down. It's what John would do." Ben said.

"Are you serious?" Waro said. Ben looked around to find them and he spotted one of them, Henry.

"Wait a second, I know that kid. That's the same kid I saw after John and I battled Yolei and Davis. He's with the Dark Stars too. Now's our chance!" Ben said.

"Boring. Boring. Boring. There isn't any great battlers around." Henry said.

"Hey, kid!" Henry looked and saw Ben was standing right over him.

"What do you want?" Henry said.

"You don't remember me, do you? My name is Ben. I'm the newest member of the Battle Brawlers." Ben said.

"Oh, if your one of the Battle Brawlers, then you might actually be some fun." Henry said. He accepted the challenge and both of them stepped into the arena.

"Let's do this. Gate Card Set!" Ben said and tossed the card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Waro!"

"You might be a kid, but I'm not going easy on you." Waro said.

"Cool. You use Subterra just like I do." Henry said.

"Don't get distracted. He is still our enemy." Magcore said.

"Okay. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Subterra Magcore!" Henry said. Magcore rose up and they both had even power.

"Ability Activate, Warrior Soul Blade!" Ben said. Waro's sword was formed and he gained power. Waro ran in and tried slashing at him.

"Ability Activate, Heated Knuckle!" Henry said. Magcore's hands became superheated. He grabbed the sword and it melted. Then he grabbed Magcore and he felt the heat burning through him. Waro 400Gs.

"He nullified our ability and you lost power. We'll try this instead." Ben said. "Ability Activate, Soul Splitter!" Waro slashed down with a different sword and launched an energy slash at Magcore. Magcore 400Gs, Waro 700Gs.

"Ability Activate, Heated Barrier!" Henry said. Waro brought up a barrier around him and was able to block the attack. Magcore 700Gs. "Sorry, but you don't stand a chance against me. Ability Activate, Rupture Wave!" Magcore had the ground shake and Waro's power was draining. "That will drain your power and I win. Oh and you can't use your gate card."

"Ability Activate, Unwavering Courage!" Ben said. "That ability will keep Waro safe from your ability and give him an extra 200Gs." Waro had an orange aura around him. Waro 600Gs.

"Nicetry, but my power level is still too high." Magcore said. He pounded around on Waro until he was forced to go back into ball form.

"Ben's Life Gage 80%"

"That was no fun. You better change this around or things are going to get ugly." Henry said.

….

The Brawlers

They still just hung around after Ben took off, but he hasn't come back yet.

"Hey guys, don't you think we should go and look for Ben? He's been gone for a while." Keith said.

"He's right. We should make sure he's okay." T.K. said.

"Wait. Check this out. This is happening live." Yolei said. She brought up a video of Ben and Henry's battle.

"It's that kid again." T.K. said.

"We better get over there, fast." Davis said.

…

The Battle

"Gate Card Set!" Henry said. "Bakugan Brawl!"

"You're going down this time. Bakugan Brawl!" Ben said.

"Bakugan Stand!" Both of them said and Magcore and Waro started to attack each other.

"I think I'll start things off this time. Ability Activate, Core Beam!" Henry said. Magcore powered up his attack and fired it. Magcore 1100Gs.

"Ability Activate, Fox Coverer!" Ben said. Waro formed the block wall and tried to block the attack. Waro 900Gs.

"That isn't good enough. Ability Activate, Magma Heat!" Henry said. Magcore unleashed the heatwave and the wall crumbled and Waro got blasted. Waro 700Gs.

"This kid is strong. He knows what he's doing." Waro said.

"You better believe it. When it comes to bakugan, Henry is practically a prodigy." Magcore said.

"A prodigy?! Oh man, no wonder the Dark Stars have him. I've got to think what John would do." Ben said.

"Ben, don't. Don't think like John." Waro said.

"What do you mean? Everything I've done is something John would do." Ben said.

"Would John go looking for the enemy just to prove a point? Would John battle like someone else?" Waro said. "I know you greatly admire him, but don't think like John, Ben. Think for yourself, battle your way. That might be the way to have John acknowledge you."

"Battle my way?" Ben said and was thinking about it. "Alright, let's do it."

"That's what I like to hear." Waro said.

"Ability Activate, Warrior Soul Blade." Ben said. Waro formed his sword. Waro 1000Gs. "Fusion Ability Activate, Dragon Slayer!" Waro's sword went from orange to yellow. Waro 1400Gs. Waro slashed against Magcore and did some real damage.

"Impressive, but that still won't help you." Henry said. "Ability Activate, Heated Knuckle." Magcore's knuckles heated up and grabbed the sword until it melted away and he grabbed Waro again. Waro 400Gs.

"Not this time. Did you think I fall for that again?" Ben said. "Ability Activate, Royal Blacksmith! This ability will bring back Waro's power level back to what it was before it decreased."

"Excellent!" Waro said as he felt his injuries being healed. Waro 1400Gs. Waro went to attack and was pushing Magcore back.

"We've got you now." Ben said.

"Okay, you improved, but I'm afraid this ends with a double ability. Double Ability Activate, Inferno Rage plus Rupture Vibrate!" Magcore unleashed a bright pillar of light and the whole place was starting to shake. Magcore 1400Gs, 1000Gs. Magcore charged right Waro and took him out in one shot and the force shoved Ben down.

"Ben's Life Gage 0."

"Ben!" Davis and the others arrived and saw that he lost.

"Sorry guys. You were right." Ben said.

"That was a fun little battle." Henry laughed. "Let's do it again sometime. He took his leave. Having a guy like Ben being beaten by a kid like Henry was a bit hard to believe. It leaves the brawlers wondering how strong the Dark Stars truly are.

(Davis) Hey, it's Davis. Everyone else battled against someone of the Dark Stars and of their own attribute. Next time, it's my turn. Flint decides to show himself and he's one hot brawler. He desires to be the strongest brawler ever, but I wonder how far he'll go.


	8. Flame Named Flint

(Davis) Bakugan have arrived in our world and everyone has enjoyed their stay. However, an evil organization is set out to ruin everything for everyone. Now it's up to be and my friends to stop them and to keep the peace we worked hard for. It's a new beginning for us and we're ready to battle.

Flint was in a private room at the Dark Stars' base. He was working on a computer and it looked like he was programming something. His bakugan rolled over to him and spoke to him.

"Do you really think this will help you?"

"I'm sure of it, Phoenixian." Flint said. "It's still going to take some time to get the thing running, but once we get it done, I'll be the most powerful brawler ever."

"What makes you think you even need it?" Phoenixian said. "The others have already battled the Brawlers. You're the only one left and there's only one brawler left that hasn't been challenged yet."

"I see where you're going with this." Flint said as he stood up from his seat. "Then it's time we take our turn. Let's see what Davis Motomiya is truly capable of."

…

Davis

It was a warm summer day in Odaiba. The brawlers thought that the best way to spend it was to hang out at the beach all day.

"Finally! After so much battling, we get a chance to rest and enjoy ourselves." Yolei said as she laid back and worked on her tan.

"Is it really okay for us to be lounging around like this?" Poseidoid said.

"Oh hush up." Hawkmon said. The Brawlers invited their digimon as well as Ken, Cody, and Kari to join them. "There's nothing wrong with taking it easy. Besides, the Dark Stars haven't been causing that much trouble. So there's no need to worry."

"Come on, loosen up everyone." Davis said as he was splashing water at Kari and John.

"Stop it. You're getting my hair wet." Kari said.

"Will you quit it? You're behaving like a child." John said. Everyone was having a nice time at the beach.

"I can't remember ever feeling so relaxed and we can barely move freely in ball form." Glidor said.

"Me either. Who knew being trapped in a sphere could be relaxing." Glidor said. Ben, Ken, Cody, and T.K. are playing volleyball and the ball was bouncing back and forth.

"Hey, let me play!" Waro said as he tried to get the ball, but just getting hit by it.

"That's not how you play the game." Armadillomon said, but he got hit in the head by it.

"I suppose that is?" Waro said. Davis and Kari were taking a walk down the water with their digimon as Kari held Davis' hand.

"You know, I can't seem to remember when we had a day like today." Davis said.

"It has been a while. We've all worked really hard to get where we are now." Kari said. "We deserve to have some time to ourselves."

"Kari's right." Gatomon said.

"Yeah. We saved more than one world and we're bringing three of them together." Veemon said.

"I hear you guys." Davis said. They would have kept walking, but a card was tossed at them and kept them from going anywhere. "Who threw that?"

"Davis, look!" Kari said. They looked to see that Flint showed up.

"I remember you. You were that guy that showed up after my battle with John and Ben. You're with the Dark Stars." Davis said.

"It looks like you forgot my name. It's Flint." He said and Leonidas jumped on Davis' shoulder.

"What do you want?" Leonidas said.

"I can see that you and your friends are having a fun in the sun day at the beach." Flint said. "What better way than to have some fun with a battle?"

"You came all this way to battle?" Kari said.

"Think about it, Davis. You and I are the only ones left of our teams that haven't battled yet." Flint said. "I am desired to become the strongest brawler ever and that means I have to defeat you and take Leonidas."

"You think you can win me? Think again." Leonidas said.

"I don't really care about your own personal goal, but if you want a battle, you got one." Davis said. "I never back away from a challenge."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Then, we can get started because all the talking stops. Gate Card Set!" Flint said and set the field ready. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's do this, Pyrus Phoenixian." A geyser of fire shot into the air and a phoenix like bakugan emerged from it.

"So you do use Pyrus like me. Let's see if you know how to use it. Bakugan Brawl!" Davis said. "Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Ultra Leonidas." When Leonidas flew in the field, it showed both had a power level of 700.

"So you're the mighty Leonidas. I can't wait to take you down." Phoenixian said.

"That won't happen, Phoenixian." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Quill Spike!" Davis said. Leonidas spread his wings and fired energy spikes from them. Leonidas 1000Gs, Phoenixian 300Gs.

"Oh please. Ability Activate, Scattered Ember Wind!" Flint said. Phoenixian flapped his wings and launched multiple fireballs that countered all the spikes. Phoenixian 600Gs, Leonidas 700Gs. "Ability Activate, Pyrus Sun!"

"One of my favorites." Phoenixian said. He was placed in an orb of heat and flew right at Leonidas. Leonidas 400Gs, Phoenixian 900Gs.

"One more time. Ability Activate, Phoenix Diver!" Flint said. Phoenixian was covered in flames. Phoenixian 1100Gs, Leonidas 200Gs. Phoenixian dived at Leonidas and Leonidas took a hard hit.

"This guy is strong." Kari said.

"You can say that again. He's pushing Leonidas down, hard." Veemon said.

"Nothing we can't bounce back from. Ability Activate, Second Burst!" Davis said. Leonidas build up power and unleashed it in an energy wave and blew Phoenixian back. Leonidas 600Gs. "Ability Activate, Ultimate Striker!" Leonidas fired multiple shots and blasted Phoenixian. Leonidas 900Gs, Phoenixian 900Gs.

"I can see why you're number one, but that won't help you." Flint said. "Ability Activate, Wildfire Cannon!" Phoenixian fired a red energy beam from his beak and blasted Leonidas. Phoenixian 1100Gs. Leonidas couldn't take it and went back into ball form.

"Davis' Life Gage 60%"

"That's the great Leonidas? I'm not impressed." Phoenixian said.

"This isn't over yet." Davis said as he set the gate card. Everyone else was just relaxing, but they saw people were gathering around for something.

"Look!" Keith said and they saw the battle going on.

"Is that Leonidas battling a giant bird?" John said.

"We better check this out." Yolei said as they all got up and headed for the battle. People gathered to watch the battle. Right now Leonidas had power level of 900 and Phoenixian had a power level of 400.

"It looks like we've gathered an audience. These people will see you lose." Flint said. "Ability Activate, Blitz Flash!" Phoenixian launched a powerful and bright flame from his beak. Phoenixian 900Gs. "Fusion Ability Activate, Mystic Fire!" The flame became more intense and blasted Leonidas. Leonidas 500Gs, Phoenixian 1200Gs.

"Ability Activate, Titan Tail!" Davis said and Leonidas fired the beam from his tail. Leonidas 800Gs, Phoenixian 900Gs. "Ability Activate, Ultra Destroyer!" Leonidas fired his signature attack and blasted Phoenixian. Leonidas, 1200Gs. Phoenixian went back into ball form.

"Flint's Life Gage 40%"

"Kari, what's going on?" T.K. said when he and the others arrived.

"That guy came here to challenge Davis." Kari said and the others recognized him.

"I remember him. He came out at the end of the battle I had with Davis." John said.

"He's good. Not only is he a Pyrus brawler like Davis, but he's incredibly strong." Kari said.

"Let's finish this. Gate Card Set!" Flint said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Both of them said and their bakugan flew into the air.

"Ability Activate, Zero Desolation!" Davis said. Leonidas powered up his attack and fired it. Leonidas 1100Gs, Phoenixian 700Gs.

"Ability Activate, Astral Fire!" Flint said. Phonexian disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where'd he go?" Leonidas said. Then he got attacked by a barrage of strikes from a fast moving red light. Leonidas 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Wildfire Cannon!" Flint said. Phoenixian showed himself and fired the red beam. Phoenixian 900Gs. "Gate Card Open! Final Phantom!" The gate card open and Leonidas' power was dropping. "Final Phantom is a command card that drops your power level by half." Leonidas 400Gs.

"That's an impressive card, but there's no way Leonidas and are going down like this" Davis said.

"I say you are. Finish him off, Phoenixian!" Flint ordered and Phoenixian dived in for the finishing blow.

"Triple Ability Activate!" Davis said.

"Triple?!" Flint said and was completely surprised.

"Ultimatum plus Ultra Destroyer plus, fusion ability, Fuse Surge!" Davis said. Leonidas was building up tremendous power and released it all in one shot. Leonidas 1300Gs.

"Impossible!" Flint shouted. Phoenixian got blasted my so much power and was forced to go back into ball form.

"Flint's Life Gage 0"

"That's right!" Davis cheered. "Did you think that I'm the number one brawler for nothing?" Everyone cheered for him as Flint grabbed Phoenixian. "Hey, Flint. While you're here, what are you and the rest of the Dark Stars up to? What do you want from me and my friends?"

"Sorry, but that's a need to know basis and you don't need to know." Flint said as he took his leave.

"Now we see what makes Leonidas so special." Phoenixian said.

"That's right." Flint said. "I want it, I want Leonidas so that I can become the most powerful brawler in the world. I'll do anything to get it."

…

The Dark Stars' Base

After the battle, Flint went back into his private room and got to work on his computer. He looked over his data and he seemed satisfied with it.

"That looks promising." Phoenixian said.

"It is. It will be ready soon." Flint said. On the screen, it looked like information and a wireframe for some kind of weapon. "Once it's complete, not even Leonidas will stand a chance against us."

(Davis) Man, I can't seem to figure these Dark Star people out. First they attack each of us randomly and now they break into apartments. They seem to be after something, but I don't have a clue what it is. I don't know what's going on, but we better figure it out or we could be in trouble.


	9. Data Theft

(Davis) Bakugan have arrived in our world and everyone has enjoyed their stay. However, an evil organization is set out to ruin everything for everyone. Now it's up to be and my friends to stop them and to keep the peace we worked hard for. It's a new beginning for us and we're ready to battle.

Night has covered Odaiba, but Diego was still awake. He looked over all the gathered data on all six of the bakugan and the Brawlers. He heard his door open and saw that Sudo stepped in.

"You wanted to see me?" Sudo said.

"Yes. I have a task for you." Diego said.

"A task?" Sudo said.

"As you know, we've gathered some data on the Battle Brawlers and their bakugan." Diego said. "We managed to get a little bit of data, but I need all the information we can get on them. That is your task. Yolei Inoue is the most likely to hold all the information on the brawlers. I want you to sneak in to her home, get on her computer, and gather all the information on them as you can."

"But why?" Sudo said.

"What do you mean why? We need all the information on them so we know how to defeat them." Diego said.

"But sir, wouldn't it be better if we brawl them fairly and with honor?" Sudo said.

"This isn't about fairness and honor. I have big plans and they won't be accomplished with the Brawlers getting in our way. I just know that they will." Diego said. "Now do as you're told and get me that data."

"I understand." Sudo said and left to carry out his mission. When he stepped out, Hawkcher jumped on his shoulder to talk to him.

"Sudo, you're not really going through with this, are you?" Hawkcher said. "You always battle with honor. What honor is in stealing all your enemies' information and using it against them? It's better to battle on equal grounds."

"I know, but what can we do? We have our orders and we'll have to carry them out." Sudo said.

…

Yolei

Yolei prepped herself for bed and was ready to call it a night.

"Oh man, I had a long day and I'm ready to hit the hay." Yolei said as she got in her bed. "Goodnight Hawkmon and Poseidoid."

"Goodnight Yolei." Poseidoid said.

"Sweet dreams." Hawkmon said. Yolei turned off the light and went to bed. While the three of them were asleep, Sudo was on the building across from Yolei's room. He used high-tech binoculars to get a better view inside.

"It looks like she's asleep. Are we going to go in?" Hawkcher said.

"Let's wait a little while. She can wake up very easily." Sudo said. "We need to wait until they are completely knocked out so that we can sneak in more easily." So they waited. It took almost an hour, but it looked like Yolei, Hawkmon, and Poseidoid were out cold. "Now!" Sudo took a grapple and tossed it over to the other side and made sure it was secured. Sudo swung over to the other side and planted his feet against the wall.

"Here I thought Henry could be a little energetic." Hawkcher said.

"Everything is alright." Sudo said and started climbing. He worked his way up until he reached Yolei's window. He took out a knife and was able to cut a small hole for Hawkcher to get through. "Alright, go."

"Right." Hawkcher whispered. Hawkcher managed to get in and up to the lock and tried to unlock the window. However, he was having a little trouble. "Whose bright idea was it to use a talking ball to unlock a window when there's no muscle?"

"Keep trying. You've got this." Sudo whispered.

"I'm trying, but….wait." Hawkcher said and was able to get the lock. Sudo pushed the window opened and snuck his way inside. He went over to the computer and turned it on. He placed a flash drive in and starting downloading all the data that he could.

"Sudo, this is wrong." Hawkcher said.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. It's almost done." Sudo said. While he was stealing information, Hawkmon felt a breeze while he slept.

"I thought Yolei closed the window." Hawkmon said. He was going to close it when he saw there was a hole in it. He turned around and saw Sudo at the computer. "Yolei, wake up! Intruder alert!" Hawkmon shouted and got her and Poseidoid awake. Yolei turned on the light and saw what was happening. "Sudo? What are you doing here?"

"Leaving." Sudo said as he pulled out the flash drive and ran out the window as he slid down the rope.

"Come back here." Yolei said as she and her partners went after him.

"What is going on?" Poseidoid said.

"It looked like he was trying to take some information from Yolei's computer." Hawkmon said.

"Information on what?" Poseidoid said.

"I'm not sure, but we can't let him getaway." Yolei said as she chased after him. "Stop right there!" Sudo kept running, but Hawkmon cut him off and Yolei was able to catch up to him. "Just what do you think your doing?"

"Sorry. I didn't want to do this, but I was left with no choice." Sudo said as he held tightly on the flash drive. "I take it that you won't let me leave so easily."

"You've got that right. You better tell me what's going on." Yolei said.

"I can't do that. I guess that leaves us with one option." Sudo said as he held up a bakugan card.

"I guess there is." Yolei said as she accepted his challenge.

"Gate Card Set!" Sudo said as he tossed the card and set the field. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Hawkcher!"

"Let's do this Poseidoid. They're up to something and we need to stop them." Yolei said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Poseidoid!" Both bakugan were on the field and they were ready for battle. "We better do this fast. I don't want to be out here too long in my pajamas."

"You're Aquos bakugan is at a disadvantage against my Ventus." Sudo said.

"Where did you hear that? A video game?" Yolei said. "Ability Activate, Rage Waves!" Poseidoid created a flashflood and Hawkcher got caught in it. Hawkcher 400Gs.

"Ability Activate, Silencing Aim!" Sudo said. Hawkcher created strong wind and blew the water away. Hawkcher 900Gs. "Ability Activate, Flock Scavenger!" Hawkcher made copies of himself and surrounded Poseidoid. Hawkcher 1200Gs. Each fired an arrow and blasted Poseidoid.

"Ability Activate, Water Blockade!" Yolei said. Poseidoid brought up an energy bubble around him and blocked the attacks. Poseidoid 900Gs. "Ability Activate, Tidal Tremor!" Poseidoid had water geysers rise up and was able to hit the real Hawkcher. Poseidoid 1200Gs, Hawkcher 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Humming Sore!" Sudo said. Hawkcher fired two arrows and were heading straight for Poseidoid and blasted him. Hawkcher 1100Gs, Poseidoid 900Gs. "Time to end this. Ability Activate, Storm Arrows!" Hawkcher fired a barrage of arrows. Hawkcher 1500Gs.

"Ability Activate, Elite Water Wall!" Yolei said. Poseidoid raised a wall made out of water and tried to block the attacks. Poseidoid 1200Gs, Hawkcher 1200Gs.

"Gate Card Open! Ventus Reactor!" Sudo said. Wind and tornados formed around Hawkcher and he was gaining power. Hawkcher 1300Gs. Hawkcher fired even more arrows and blasted Poseidoid back into ball form.

"Yolei's Life Gage 80%"

"Now I see what T.K. talked about. This guy is good. Are you alright?" Yolei said.

"I'll be fine. We still have a battle to win." Poseidoid said.

"Gate Card Set!" Yolei said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Sudo said. "Ability Activate, Tornado Arrow!" Hawkcher fired the arrow with a tornado and blasted Poseidoid. Poseidoid 400Gs, Hawkcher 900Gs.

"Ability Activate, Sea Enforcer!" Yolei said. Poseidoid had water gather and blasted them. Hawkcher 500Gs, Poseidoid 700Gs. "Keep up the pressure. Ability Activate, Waves of Neptune!" Poseidoid launched a blast of water and hit Hawkcher. Poseidoid 1100Gs.

"I won't fall easy." Hawkcher said.

"Neither will I. Double Ability Activate, Storm Arrows plus Flock Scavenger!" Sudo said. Hawkcher made copies of himself and they all fired the barrage of arrows. Hawkcher 1200Gs.

"Ability Activate, Water Blockade!" Yolei said. Poseidoid formed the barrier and was able to block the attacks. Poseidoid 1300Gs.

"That shield might be stronger, but I can't waist anymore time." Sudo said. "Ability Activate, Sagittarius Archery! Good luck trying to block this. It can only be nullified by a Ventus ability." Hawkcher was powering up a large green arrow and fired it. Poseidoid 800Gs. Poseidoid got hit and couldn't block it and he lost the battle.

"Yolei's Life Gage 0."

"No, I lost." Yolei said as she feel to her knees.

"That doesn't matter. You're not leaving until we get back what you took from Yolei." Hawkmon said.

"But she lost the battle." Sudo said.

"Hawkmon, he's right. I lost the battle fair and square." Yolei said.

"Fair and square?" Sudo said.

"I have to honor what has happened here and just let you go, but at least tell me what you took." Yolei said. Sudo thought about and Hawkcher was right. Sudo's always battled with honor and he isn't going to change that. He wasn't going to change his ways so he dropped the flash drive.

"I was on a mission to steal information on you and the Brawlers." Sudo said. "We were going to use that against you, but I can't battle like that."

"That's what I wanted to hear, Sudo." Hawkcher said. Yolei was surprised that a member of the Dark Stars would try something like this, just drop their plans after a won battle.

"Don't think this changes a thing. We're still enemies." Sudo said and left and Yolei was actually impressed.

…

The Dark Stars' Base

"I see. So you lost the data?" Diego said as Sudo reported what happened.

"Yes. Yolei Inoue caught me and she was able to keep me away from it." Sudo said.

"Fine. Nothing we can do now." Diego said. Sudo was dismissed and he left the office. When he left, Diego pulled out a computer and a small robotic bug came on his desk. A fire came out and attached itself to the computer. "Do you honestly think I'm that dumb, Sudo? You should have known that I was watching. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter since I still got some data and what I needed more. The harder the Brawlers brawl, the more energy we gather." He pressed a hidden button on his desk and revealed a secret compartment behind a painting. Inside was a crystal and there was a bakugan in it as rainbow lights were being transferred in from metal rods. "Just wait, you'll be free soon."

(Davis) It's bad enough that these Dark Stars are going after us Brawlers, but now they've set their sights on our other friends. Ever since our last adventure ended, Kari, Cody, and Ken haven't done much brawling. These Dark Stars should know that we never leave our friends hanging.


	10. Hunting Our Friends

(Davis) Bakugan have arrived in our world and everyone has enjoyed their stay. However, an evil organization is set out to ruin everything for everyone. Now it's up to me and my friends to stop them and to keep the peace we worked hard for. It's a new beginning for us and we're ready to battle.

"Joseph, Tyrone, I have a task for the both of you." Diego said with both of them in the room. "I want you to strike at the Brawlers' friends."

"They're friends?" Joseph said. Diego pressed a button and a screen was lowered. It turned on and showed the other digidestined.

"These are the people that we have indicated are the closest friends to Davis, Yolei, and T.K." Diego said. "We believe that they are skilled brawlers themselves. If they have a bakugan, I want the both of you to challenge them and see what they can do. With any luck, Davis and the other Brawlers will come to you."

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Tyrone said.

"We understand." Joseph said as both of them went out to carry that mission.

…...

Kari

Kari was out doing some shopping with Gatomon at the mall and Keith and Ben were with her.

"Thanks for coming with me you guys. You really didn't had to." Kari said.

"It's really no problem. My Mom says I need to get some new clothes anyway." Keith said.

"Plus, it's not nice to leave a nice young lady like yourself to carry so much." Ben said.

"You're a real gentleman, Ben." Kari said with a smile and Ben was blushing.

"Easy, tiger. Don't forget that she's Davis' girlfriend." Waro said.

"Speaking of Davis, how come you didn't ask him to come and join you?" Sorcerin said.

"I know Davis would like to do anything for me, but I know he really doesn't care much for shopping." Kari said. "I didn't want to bother him with something he doesn't really want to do."

"Hey, look who's here." Gatomon said. They looked down the street and saw Ken with Wormmon.

"Ken, Wormmon!" Kari called out and got their attention.

"Kari, Gatomon, Keith, and Ben. I wasn't expecting to see you guys here." Ken said.

"What are you doing here?" Keith said.

"I'm actually trying to find a nice present for my Mom." Ken said.

"Yeah, her birthday is coming up." Wormmon said.

"Aw, that's nice." Kari said. While they were talking, Tyrone and Joseph already found them and was keeping a close eye on them.

"There they are. Let's strike now." Tyrone said.

"Not yet. Keith and Ben are here and they will be a problem." Joseph said.

"Isn't that the point?" Starsive said.

"Yes, but we must be careful how we handle this." Joseph said.

"Is this another one of your fortune telling magic?" Crustash said.

"It's just basic strategy. There's not enough room in this place for a battle." Joseph said. "Our fight is with the Brawlers, not innocent people. Those fools might just jump right into battle when they see us."

"So you're saying we need to trick them. You can leave that to me." Tyrone said.

"So what were you thinking of getting her, Ken?" Kari said.

"You can't go wrong with jewelry." Ben said.

"Maybe we should try something he could actually afford." Keith said.

"Step right up. Step right up." They all looked over at the mall and saw someone at a stand trying to sell something.

"What's going on?" Ken said.

"Let's go check it out." Keith said. They went over and saw a bunch of crab related items that he was trying to sell. "What is all of this?"

"The finest crab objects in the world." All of them took a good look, but they didn't see what made them so valuable. They all looked like rotten crab parts, crafts, and other pieces of junk.

"I don't see what makes these worth buying." Ben said.

"Phew, some of this stuff smells awful." Keith said. While they were all talking, Tyrone was sneaking on Gatomon and Wormmon. He pulled out a box and was able to grab the both of them and close the lid on them as he made a run for it.

"Hey!" Ken said as he saw what happened and they all went after him. "Let go of Wormmon and Gatomon."

"Who are you anyway?" Ben said.

"Just call me a crabby crab." He pulled off his wig and glasses and showed that it was Tyrone.

"That's Tyrone of the Dark Stars!" Keith said.

"What is he up to?" Kari said. Tyrone made it out of the mall and ran outside, but Gatomon and Wormmon wouldn't stop fussing around.

"Man, what's got them so crabby?" Tyrone said, but the lid was kicked off and he got kicked in the face by Gatomon as she and Wormmon were able to make it out. The boys and Kari made it out and their partners ran over to them.

"Are you two alright?" Kari said.

"We're fine." Wormmon said.

"What's the deal, Tyrone? What are you up to this time?" Keith said.

"We just needed a way to get your attention." They all looked behind Tyrone and saw Joseph step up next to him.

"So you're here too Joseph." Keith said.

"I take it both of them are members of the Dark Stars." Ken said.

"What do you two want?" Kari said.

"We were wondering if any of you are up for a little battle." Joseph said.

"If you two want a battle, you got one?" Ben said as he and Keith stepped up to battle.

"What about your two friends? Aren't they going to battle too?" Joseph said.

"Sorry, but Kari and I don't have Bakugan anymore. After we parted ways with our first partners, we haven't had much of a reason to battle." Ken said.

"Fine. We can settle with it being just the two of you." Joseph said. "I have seen the future and I've seen some dark clouds over the both of you."

"Quit the talking and start brawling. Gate Card Set!" Ben said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's go, Subterra Waro!" Waro rose up from the ground.

"Whatever you Dark Stars are planning, it won't work." Waro said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Haos Starsive!" Joseph said.

"I'm ready for some action." Starsive said.

"Ability Activate, Orion's Belts!" Joseph said. Starsive opened up to reveal his hidden lenses and fired lasers from them. Starsive 1000Gs. Waro tried to be agile and dodged them.

"Ability Activate, Soul Splitter!" Ben said. Waro formed his sword and fired an energy slash to counter those blasts and hit Starsive. Waro 1000Gs, Starsive 700Gs. "Gate Card Open! Subterra Reactor!" The field changed as giant rocks grew out of the ground. Waro 1100Gs.

"Let me give you a hand. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Haos Sorcerin!" Keith said and Sorcerin rose on the field.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are. You don't stand a chance against us." Joseph said. "Ability Activate, Shining Way!" Starsive unleashed a bright light from his lens and their power was being drained. Waro 800Gs, Sorcerin 400Gs.

"Don't be so sure on your victory. Ability Activate, Mystic Swords!" Keith said. Sorcerin created his swords of light. Sorcerin 700Gs, Starsive 400Gs.

"I want in on this. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Crustash!" Tyrone said. Crustash rose on the field and grabbed Waro and Sorcerin. "Ability Activate, Round Claws!" Crustash powered up the energy disks around Sorcerin and Waro and launched them with both of them in it. Crustash 900Gs, Sorcerin 200Gs, Waro 600Gs.

"I love this job." Crustash said.

"It's almost over." Joseph said. As the battle went on, Kari just couldn't understand why they would want to do this.

"It's not over yet. Ability Activate, Sparkling Force!" Keith said. Sorcerin launched the energy blast and hit Crustash. Sorcerin 500Gs, Crustash 600Gs. "I'll take Starsive. Ability Activate, Enchanted Cards!" Sorcerin launched the cards and they slashed against Starsive. Sorcerin 700Gs. Starsive went back to ball form.

"Joseph's Life Gage 40%"

"Now to take care of that crab." Waro said.

"Be careful. Yolei says he's a trickster." Keith said.

"You're going down either way. Ability Activate, Gashed Wave!" Tyrone said. Crustash powered up energy in his claws and fired a blue beam and blasted them both. Crustash 1000Gs.

"Ability Activate, Warrior Soul Blade!" Ben said and Waro formed his sword. Waro 900Gs. "Now for the final blow. Ability Activate, Warrior Slice!" Waro fired an energy beam from his sword and blasted Crustash. Waro 1300Gs.

"Tyrone's Life Gage 40%"

"This battle isn't over." Joseph said.

"Why?" Kari said. "Why are you doing this? Why are you using your bakugan like this? Bakugan shouldn't be used for evil purposes or to hurt others. So why are you doing this?"

"We have our reasons. Gate Card Set!" Joseph said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" All of them threw in their bakugan and they rose.

"Ability Activate, Warrior Soul Blade!" Ben said and Waro's sword was formed. Waro 1000Gs.

"Ability Activate, Metal Pinch!" Tyrone said and Crustash's claws turned to metal. Crustash 1000Gs. Both of them had their weapons clash against each other.

"Ability Activate, Distortion Gravity!" Joseph said.

"Did you really think I fall for that again? Ability Activate, Enchanted Seal!" Keith said. Sorcerin released some energy and blocked Starsive's ability.

"The tricks you used in our first battle won't work on us again." Sorcerin said.

"Fusion Ability Activate, Dragon Slayer!" Ben said. Waro's sword changed and he gained more power. Waro 1400Gs. Waro jumped up and was going to strike at both of them.

"You're mine!" Waro shouted.

"I don't think so. Gate Card Open! Devour: Subterra!" Joseph said. The gate card opened and Waro was losing his power. "This command card drains the power of a bakugan of the attribute of my choice."

"I've got your back, Ben. Ability Activate, Mystic Coat!" Keith said. Stardust flew around Waro and changed him into a Haos bakugan and his power was restored. "That ability changes a bakugan into the Haos attribute. So you gate card has no effect on him."

"Thank you, but now I can't use my abilities." Waro said.

"Don't worry, this is just about over." Sorcerin said.

"Ability Activate, Enchanted Cards." Keith said. Sorcerin launched the cards and blasted both of them. Sorcerin 900Gs.

"Hurry, take them out!" Ben said. Waro attacked both of them and beat them.

"Joseph and Tyrone's Life Gage 0"

"It's over." Keith said.

"Please, stop this senseless fighting. This isn't what Davis and the others wanted for the world." Kari said. "There's no reason for all this fighting."

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that." Joseph said as they gathered their bakugan and left. "This attempt might not have worked the way we wanted it too, but we still have plenty of options. Those fools are playing right into our hands and don't even know it."

(T.K.) For those who don't know, my older brother, Matt, is a rock star. Everyone seems to love to him, but Zeke might not. He comes to his concert to crash it and John's wanting a rematch from the last time they battled. He's tough, but he's in for a surprise. There's something about Matt that you guys don't know.


	11. Rock and Brawl

(Davis) Bakugan have arrived in our world and everyone has enjoyed their stay. However, an evil organization is set out to ruin everything for everyone. Now it's up to me and my friends to stop them and to keep the peace we worked hard for. It's a new beginning for us and we're ready to battle.

"Hello Odaiba, let me hear you!" Matt called out in a microphone. Another performance was going on of his and everyone was gathering inside the concert hall. While Matt and his band were performing, T.K. was backstage and he actually brought John with him.

"What is this again?" Cobrix said.

"It's called a concert. T.K.'s older brother is a performer." Glidor said.

"I still don't understand why you had to bring me." John said.

"I just thought you like to listen to some music." T.K. said. "You focus too much on battling. You need to learn to take it easy and enjoy yourself."

"Is he more into punk rock or something?" Glidor said.

"I guess. I try not to listen because he has his music on too loud." Cobrix said. Meanwhile outside the concert hall, Matt was going to get another person to see his concert, but he wasn't a fan.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"That's what I've heard." The person that arrived was Zeke with Drugin.

"Diego said that this Matt guy is, not only the Brawlers' friend and T.K.'s older brother, but he's also a rock star." Zeke said. "Since there is a concert going on here, there's a good chance that we'll get a battle here." Zeke went up to the door, but a security guard stepped in his way.

"Ticket, kid."

"How's this for a ticket?" Zeke said and used a couple karate moves on him and ended up throwing him to the ground. Zeke went inside and saw the band playing.

"Which one was it again?" Drugin said.

"The blonde one up front. Let's find out if there's anything special about him." Zeke said.

"Thank you. We'll be right back." Matt said and his band took a break. Matt went back stage and talked to T.K. and Matt. "So what do you guys think?"

"Great as always." T.K. said.

"That was an interesting form of music. None like I've ever heard before." Glidor said.

"Thanks…I think. So what does your friend think? He doesn't really looked that interested." Matt said. John looked like he wasn't even paying attention.

"Don't mind him. He doesn't really like much of anything." T.K. said.

"I take it that you rather be out battling like most people." Matt said.

"You've got that right." John said.

"Battling isn't everything." Matt said.

"Says the guy that probably doesn't even battle." John said.

"Look, I've got to get back on stage." Matt said as he and his band went back to playing. T.K. wasn't approving of how John was acting.

"You know, you don't have to be a jerk all the time." T.K. said.

"Whatever." John said and looked over to the side in annoyance, but he spotted Zeke walking down the hall. "Trouble." He grabbed Cobrix and ran out.

"Wait." T.K. said as he went after him. They ran out into the hall and tried to find Zeke. "What's going on?"

"I'm certain that I saw Zeke." John said.

"Zeke? He must have came here looking for Matt or us." T.K. said.

"Speak of the devil." John said. They all looked ahead of them and saw Zeke. Zeke tuned and saw them. He grinned and made a run for it. T.K. and John went after him until they saw he ran outside.

"Just who I was hoping to get." Zeke said.

"What are you doing here?" T.K. said.

"That should be obvious, to take care of you." Zeke said.

"This is perfect. I've been wanting a rematch." John said.

"I'm in. You only got lucky last time, Drugin, because I wasn't at full strength." Cobrix said.

"It doesn't matter. Neither of you are a match for me." Drugin said.

"Let's put that to the test." Glidor said.

"Because we're ready to fight." John said and he threw a gate card on the ground. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Cobrix!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Glidor!" T.K. said. Both of the bakugan came up and were ready for battle.

"Good thing a concert is going on. I'm about to rock your world. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Darkus Drugin!" Zeke said and Drugin rose on the field. "Ability Activate, Strike Flasher!" Lightning came down and struck both of them. Cobrix and Glidor 300Gs.

"I'm not going down as easily as last time. Ability Activate, Predator Drive!" John said. Cobrix was covered in purple aura. Cobrix 500Gs. Cobrix tried to pound Drugin, but Drugin was still stronger. "Ability Activate, Serpent Spiral!" Cobrix shot out a spiral blast from his mouth and hit Drugin. Drugin 400Gs.

"Our turn. Ability Activate, Razor Maelstrom!" T.K. said. Glidor shot energy scythes and blasted Drugin. Glidor 500Gs, Drugin 100Gs.

"Ability Activate, Black Dragon Thunder!" Zeke said. Drugin pointed with a single finger and blasted Glidor. Drugin 400Gs, Glidor 200Gs. "Ability Activate, Meteor Shatter!" Drugin's fist was coated in energy and hit Cobrix. Cobrix 200Gs. "Beating you Battle Brawlers is easy. You guys are nothing, but pushovers."

"You haven't won yet. Ability Activate, Steel Fly!" T.K. said. Glidor's wings were covered in energy and he flew in to attack and slashed against Drugin. Drugin 200Gs.

"Ability Activate, Venom Spark!" John said. Cobrix fired the energy blast from his mouth and blasted Drugin back into ball form.

"John's Life Gage 20%"

"Not bad. Perhaps I did underestimate you, but you still can't win." Zeke said. "Gate Card Set!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" All three of them said with all their bakugan rising.

"Ability Activate, Coil Poison!" John said. Cobrix jumped up and wrapped around Drugin and was draining his power. Drugin 400Gs, Cobrix 1000Gs.

"Ability Activate, Meteor Shatter!" Zeke said. Drugin got his arm free and pounded Cobrix. Cobrix 700Gs. Cobrix was launched off him and Cobrix hit the concert hall. It caused the whole place to shake inside.

"Oh no. We should have led them away from the building." Glidor said.

"That was your first mistake." Zeke said and held up another ability.

"Zeke, no. There are people inside." T.K. said.

"Ability Activate, Infamous Implode!" Zeke said. Drugin was building up power and released it all. Drugin 800Gs, Glidor and Cobrix 300Gs.

"Ability Activate, Iron Wing Defense!" T.K. said. Glidor's wings turned to iron and tried to block it. Glidor and Cobrix 700Gs, Drugin 400Gs. The whole place was shaking from the battle and was causing a commotion.

"Everyone, we might want to get out of here." Matt said and everyone started running.

"Ability Activate, Strike Flasher!" Zeke said and the lighting was preparing to strike. Glidor and Cobrix 300Gs.

"He's taking this too far. Defensive abilities, quick." John said.

"Ability Activate, Gale Repel!" T.K. said. Glidor held up his hands and formed an energy shield to block it. Glidor 500Gs.

"Ability Activate, Defensive Wrap!" John said. Cobrix formed his own shield and blocked the lightning. Cobrix 500Gs. As everyone was making a run for it, Matt saw the battle going on.

"I've got you now. Ability Activate, Zeon Destructor!" Zeke said. Drugin's body light up to unleash his ultimate attack. Drugin 800Gs.

"Get ready to say goodnight, Cobrix." Drugin said.

"Fusion Ability Activate, Revolt!" Zeke said and an energy shield was formed in front of Drugin. Drugin 1000Gs, Cobrix and Glidor 200Gs

"Oh no. That must be a booster shield." Glidor said. Drugin fired the beam and it passed through the shield and it became stronger.

"Cobrix!" Glidor said as he stepped in the way of the attack.

"Glidor, what are you doing?!" Cobrix said.

"Ability Activate, Defensive Wind Stream!" T.K. said. Glidor launched a wave of wind to try and block the attack. Drugin 800Gs, Glidor 400Gs.

"Not good enough." Zeke said. Drugin blasted through and took Glidor out. T.K. was pushed back by the attack as well.

"T.K.!" John shouted.

"T.K.'s Life Gage 20%"

"You should have used a different ability. That was nowhere near enough power to stop the attack." Zeke said. "Now to take you down, John." Zeke had to keep battling, but it didn't look like Cobrix could take much more.

"Bakugan brawl!" Another bakugan flew past John and went on the field. "Bakugan Stand! Aquos Abis Omega!" An Abis Omega rose on the field with a power level of 500.

"Where did that bakugan come from?" John said.

"Ability Activate, Depth Constrict!" John turned around and saw Matt enter the battle. Abis Omega unleashed an energy lashed from his tail and lashed at Drugin. Drugin 600Gs.

"T.K., are you okay?" Matt said.

"I think so." T.K. said.

"So you actually can battle?" John said.

"I might not be as skilled as you guy and I might not have a bakugan that's special like yours, but I know how to play the game." Matt said.

"As if I'm going to lose to a mediocre bakugan." Zeke said.

"We'll see about that. Ability Activate, Moonlight Water!" Matt said. Abis Omega launched a blue beam from his mouth and blasted Drugin. Abis Omega 700Gs.

"Gate Card Open, Element Merge!" Zeke said. "Since there are two bakugan, each of you will lose a power level of 100 and goes to Drugin." Abis and Cobrix lost power and it all went into Drugin. Abis Omega 600Gs, Cobrix 100Gs, Drugin 800Gs.

"I've had enough of losing power. Ability Activate, Venom Eyes!" John said. Cobrix fired beams from his eyes and blasted Drugin. Drugin, 500Gs.

"Ability Activate, Dry Out!" Matt said. Abis Omega wrapped around Drugin and draining his power. Drugin 300Gs.

"Don't lose to these guys!" Zeke said.

"I'll finish this. Ability Activate, Venom Spark!" John said and Cobrix fired his signature move as Abis moved out of the way. Cobrix 500Gs. Drugin was forced back into ball form.

"Zeke's Life Gage 0"

"Sorry, Zeke. I lost to an average bakugan and Cobrix." Drugin said.

"It's fine. I doubt they would have won if that guy hadn't stepped in." Zeke said.

"So you're one of the Dark Stars I've heard about. You better watch your backs because you have no idea who you're messing with." Matt said.

"This was just one battle of many that's to come. You're the ones who should be watching their backs." Zeke said and ran off.

"Hey, T.K., are you okay?" John said.

"Yeah. Thanks for stepping in when you did, Matt." T.K. said.

"No problem. I saw you guys needed help so I jumped in. Now my concert can get back on track." Matt said. The concert started up again and Matt went back to his songs.

"I'm amazed he can still perform after a battle." Glidor said.

"That's my brother. It's why he's the one of two of the strongest of the older half of our group." T.K. said. What he saw next surprised him. John was actually bopping his head to the music. "John, are you actually rocking out to my brother's music?"

"Okay, I admit it, he's not bad. You think he do an encore or teach me to play?" John said. T.K. was just glad that his friend actually liked it. They might have gotten out of a tough battle, but it's always nice to see people rock out and brawl.

(Flint) The time has come to get what I've always deserved. I shall take Leonidas and become the most powerful brawler in the world. Nothing will get in my way, not even Diego and the other Dark Stars. I shall take what should be mine and use a power that, not even the great Davis Motomiya, has even seen before.


	12. Gear Grinder

(Davis) Bakugan have arrived in our world and everyone has enjoyed their stay. However, an evil organization is set out to ruin everything for everyone. Now it's up to me and my friends to stop them and to keep the peace we worked hard for. It's a new beginning for us and we're ready to battle.

Flint was in his private room as he was working on his secret project. He kept typing on the keyboard until a beep was heard from his computer. He grinned and started laughing at enjoyment.

"It's finally done." Flint said.

"It's done?" Phoenixian said.

"That's right." Flint said. He down loaded the data into a watch sized keyboard and placed it around the wrist. "With this at my disposal, not even Davis Motomiya has a chance against me." He left the room with confidence.

"Hey, what do you look so happy about?" Flint looked behind him to see Henry.

"What do you want?" Flint said.

"I just asked why you looked so happy. You don't need to be so stingy." Henry said.

"If you must know, I have something planned." Flint said.

"Oh, can I help?" Henry said.

"No. I have everything I need." Flint said.

"Can I at least see it?" Henry said.

"No. I want this to be a surprise for everyone. So far, only one person is going to see it and I'm on my way to meet him." Flint said and started walking. He was confident in his abilities and whatever he has planned that he will succeed this time.

…..

The Brawlers

"First they came looking for a battle against Ken and Kari. Then, Zeke came looking to mess with matt with John and T.K." Yolei reviewed. The brawlers were discussing the latest attacks the Dark Stars attempted in Yolei's room. "So far, every attack the Dark Stars has launched has been random."

"At the same time, we still don't know what their true goal is." T.K. said.

"I seriously doubt the attacks were random." Sorcerin said.

"What do you mean?" Keith said.

"Every attack in war should have meaning." Waro said.

"The Dark Stars wouldn't attack for a random purpose. There are just pieces of the puzzle that we aren't seeing." Poseidoid said.

"Man, I through with these guys attacking us." Davis said.

"We're all getting annoyed by it, but what can we do? We still don't know enough about what they even want." Leonidas said.

"Leonidas is right. We can't act rash." Glidor said.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" John said.

"I say we call it a day. It's going to get late and it's suppose to rain. We'll come up with something tomorrow." T.K. said.

"Are you serious? You want to go home and rest?" Davis said.

"Come on, Davis. We've all fought hard battles against them. We should get some rest." Leonidas said. Everyone agreed and headed home.

…

Davis

Davis went home and in his room. When he was in there, he let out a scream in frustration.

"What's the matter?" Veemon said.

"It's this whole thing with the Dark Stars. I can't take it anymore." Davis said.

"Yeesh. You really need to cool it and this is coming from a Pyrus." Leonidas said. "I don't remember you being this restless when we fought the Destroyers."

"At least I knew what was going on back then." Davis said. "This time, we don't know what our enemies are playing. It's so frustrating that I say we just go and storm their base."

"Brilliant idea except we already talked about why we can't." Leonidas said.

"How come? You don't know where it is?" Veemon said.

"It's not that. Their base is considered a scientific research facility." Leonidas said. "If we attack the place, the guy who runs it will make it look like we're the bad guys. We need proof that these people are up to something bad."

"Yeah, but where are we going to get it?" Davis said. He then heard something. He looked over to the computer and saw someone was trying to send a video chat request. He opened it up and saw Flint.

"Hello Davis." Flint said.

"Flint?! What do you want?" Davis said.

"I just thought you would like to have a friendly battle. A tough guy like you would never deny a challenge." Flint said. "Meet me at the arena at three o'clock and come alone." After that was said, he turned the chat off.

"What are you going to do?" Veemon said.

"Well, he's right. I never deny a challenge." Davis said.

…

The Dark Stars

Diego was in his office and he was doing some more of his research. He heard his doors open and saw it was Henry.

"Is there something I can help you with, Henry? I'm busy right now." Diego said.

"Oh, I was just looking for Flint." Henry said.

"Flint?" Diego said.

"He said he had some sort of surprise and I couldn't wait to see what it is." Henry said.

"A surprise? I might be interested to see what it is too. Sorry, but I haven't seen him." Diego said.

"Okay." Henry said and just left. Diego heard the roar of thunder as dark clouds covered the sky.

"I wonder what you're up to, Flint." Diego said.

…..

The Arena

Thunder roared over the sky as Flint stood in the arena. He opened his eyes and saw Davis step onto the field.

"I'm glad you could make it." Flint said.

"Any particular reason for this battle?" Davis said.

"Not really. I just wanted to battle against the champion." Flint said. "I'm not doing this because Diego ordered me to. I'm doing this on my own free will. I desire to become the strongest brawler ever and that will happen when I beat you and take Leonidas."

"Whatever. Are you ready to battle?" Davis said.

"Only if you're ready to lose." Flint said.

"That's not going to happen. Gate Card Set!" Davis said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Pyrus Ultra Leonidas!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Phoenixian!" Flint said. Both of their bakugan came in their true forms and flew up.

"We meet again Leonidas." Phoenixian said.

"You're going down just the same, Phoenixian said.

"Ability Activate, Titan Tail!" Davis said. Leonidas opened his tail and fired the laser. Leonidas 1000Gs, Phoenixian 400Gs. He tried to hit Phoenixian, but he was moving faster than before.

"Ability Activate, Astral Fire!" Flint said. Phoenixian turned into a bright red light and struck against Leonidas. Leonidas 700Gs

"I really hate this one." Leonidas said.

"Then let's see how you feel about this. Ability Activate, Scattered Ember Wind!" Flint said. Phoenixian flapped his wings and shot blasts of ember at Leonidas. Phoenixian 700Gs, Leonidas 400Gs.

"Ability Activate, Ultra Boost Shield!" Davis said and Leonidas brought up his shield to block him. Leonidas 700Gs. "Gate Card Open! Catastrophic Heighten!" The gate card opened up and Phoenixian was trapped in a spiral of white energy.

"What is this?" Flint said.

"This command card drops your power level by 300 and it's less than 500, you can't use your abilities." Davis said. Phoenixian 400Gs. Leonidas flew in and struck his claws against Phoenixian until he was sent back to ball form.

"Flint's Life Gage 40%"

"Are you ready to give up?" Davis said.

"Not my style. Gate Card Set! Go get him, Phoenixian!" Flint said.

"Let's end this, Leonidas!" Davis said as they both threw their bakugan back into the battle. "Ability Activate, Ultimate Striker!" Leonidas launched a barrage of fireballs. Leonidas 1000Gs, Phoenixian 500Gs. Phoenixian was still able to outmaneuver the fireballs. "You can't keep running. Ability Activate, Zero Desolation!" Leonidas fired the powerful beam and kept trying to hit Phoenixian. Leonidas 1400Gs, Phoenixian 300Gs.

"You'll have to do better than that. Ability Activate, Blitz Flash!" Flint said. Phoenixian fired the blast of fire and matched Leonidas' attack. Phoenixian 700Gs. "Fusion Ability Activate, Mystic Fire!" the fire became brighter and more powerful. Leonidas 1000Gs, Phoenixian 1000Gs. An explosion was caused and it threw Leonidas to the ground. "I've got you now. Gate Card Open! Zero Unique!" When the card opened, Leonidas became duller in color.

"What's happening?" Davis said.

"Since you nullified my abilities, it's my turn. Zero Unique prevents you from using any of your abilities since our bakugan are the same attribute." Flint said. "Ability Activate, Wildfire Cannon!" Phoenixian fired the red beam. Phoenixian 1200Gs. Leonidas got hit and went back to ball form.

"Davis' Life Gage 60%"

"Are you alright?" Davis said.

"I'll be fine as soon as I get my claws on that feather brain." Leonidas said.

"Gate Card Set!" Davis said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Both of them tossed in their bakugan and ready for the final round.

"Come on. Show me what you've got Davis." Flint said.

"You're asking for it. Ability Activate, Quill Spike!" Davis said. Leonidas unleashed the energy spikes from his wings. Leonidas 1000Gs, Phoenixian 300Gs. Phoenixian didn't even try to dodge it. "Ability Activate, Zero Desolation!" Leonidas unleashed another powerful attack. Leonidas 1400Gs, Phoenixian 100Gs. "Let's end this. Ability Activate, Ultra Destroyer!" Leonidas unleashed his best attack and blasted Phoenixian. Leonidas 1800Gs.

"Something isn't right. Why are they just taking it?" Leonidas said.

"You're right, but that should have ended it." Davis said.

"Think again." Phoenixian rose from flames and glowing red and he was unharmed. Phoenixian 1900Gs.

"What just happened? How is Phoenixian still standing and how did he get his power level up?" Davis said.

"That would be because I used this ability, Flame Rebirth." Flint said. "This is a very powerful and unique ability that only Phoenixian can use. Not only does it heal his injuries, but it makes sure that his power level is a 100Gs higher."

"I've never even heard of an ability like that." Leonidas said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Flint said as he held out his watch.

"Is it time?" Phoenixian said.

"It is. Prepare to see something you probably haven't seen before, Davis" Flint said.

"What are they up to?" Davis said. Flint typed against it and a red light came out and pieces of something came out and put together triangular shape object.

"Ready, Talsin." Flint grabbed it and Davis and Leonidas were wondering what it was.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Flint shouted and tossed the object. It attached to Phoenxian and something strange happened. Metal armor and turbines appeared on his wings and blasters on his back. It increased Phoenxian's power. Phoenixian 2000Gs.

"What is that thing?" Davis said.

"I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it. Phoenixian, what is that?" Leonidas said.

"It's called battle gear." Phoenixian said.

"Battle gear?" Leonidas said.

"He practically gave Phoenixian a weapon. Is that even allowed?" Davis said.

"Of course. Battle gear is just like being part of the bakugan itself. Show them what it can do!" Flint said. Phoenixian was flying even faster and shot energy blasts from the blasters on his back.

"Leonidas, stay strong!" Davis shouted.

"Another cool thing about battle gear is that they come with their own set of ability cards." Flint said.

"What?!" Davis said.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate, Talisn Diver!" Flint said. The blasters charged up and fired even more powerful blasts and hit Leonidas and pushed Davis back when Leonidas hit the ground. Phoeniian 2500Gs.

"Davis' Life Gage 0" Davis opened his eyes and saw Leonidas back in ball form. He reached out for him, but Leonidas went to Flint instead. He got back up, but he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Flint was leaving with both bakugan.

"No, this can't be happening." Davis said as Flint caught Leonidas.

"Thanks for the Leonidas, Davis." Flint said as he walked passed him to leave.

"Wait, Flint! You've got to give him back." Davis begged. Flint turned to speak to him.

"You expect me to just give back the most powerful bakugan in the world?" Flint said. "You're a brawler like me, Davis. You'll have to win him back."

"But….I don't have any other bakugan." Davis said.

"That is a problem." Flint said and laughed as he took his victory and left. Davis couldn't believe he lost and lost Leonidas. The rain started to pour down and Davis fell to his knees.

"Excellent work." Phoenixian said. "So are we going to give Leonidas to Diego?"

"You've got to be kidding. We now have the most powerful bakugan ever. No one will ever tell us what to do again." Flint said. Flint kept getting further away and Davis couldn't do anything to stop him because Flint won the battle.

"Leonidas!" Davis shouted and those screams could be heard in another dimension, the home of the original Battle Brawlers. A certain Pyrus bakugan could feel what happened.

"Drago, is something wrong?" Dan said.

"I think so." Drago said.

(Davis) I can't believe it. Not only did I lose to that Flint, but Leonidas is gone too. I have to get him back, but how can I do it without a bakugan. The guys offered me theirs, but it just wouldn't be the same because this is my mistake to fix. I do need help like the help from the most powerful dragon like bakugan ever.


	13. Where's My Partner

(Davis) Bakugan have arrived in our world and everyone has enjoyed their stay. However, an evil organization is set out to ruin everything for everyone. Now it's up to be and my friends to stop them and to keep the peace we worked hard for. It's a new beginning for us and we're ready to battle.

"Leonidas!" Davis shouted out. He was running through the entire city to try and find Leonidas. After his defeat to Flint, he lost Leonidas. "Leonidas, tell me where you are!" He could hear Leonidas roaring, but he couldn't tell where he is. "Leo!" Davis shot himself awake and saw he was in his room and was surrounded by all of his friends.

"You're finally awake." Kari said.

"How did I get here?" Davis said.

"I brought you here." Veemon said. "I told the others that you were challenged by Flint. I got worried and went out to look for you. When I found you, you were unconscious."

"That was because you were out in the rain. You probably caught a cold or something." Yolei said. Now that Yolei mentioned it, Davis did feel a little warm and had some sort of headache.

"Sorry, but I couldn't find Leonidas." Veemon said.

"That's because he's gone." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" T.K. said.

"I lost him. I lost to Flint in that battle and he took Leonidas." Davis said. That was a surprise to everyone.

"Leonidas was taken?!" Ben said.

"How does something like that happen?" Keith said.

"If the difference in power level is 500 or higher, the winner can take the loser's bakugan." Ken said.

"I never thought something like that would happen." Cody said.

"Neither did I. How did he even do it?" Waro said.

"He used something called battle gear. It was like some sort of weapon made for bakugan." Davis said.

"Battle gear? Never heard of it." Glidor said.

"I've got to get Leonidas back." Davis said as he tried to get up, but John and Kari pushed him back down.

"You can't." Kari said.

"I know you want to save your partner, but you can't battle in this condition. You need to get back to full strength." John said. "Besides, there's not much you can do. Leonidas was the only bakugan you have."

"John, that isn't helping." Cobrix said.

"I'm just saying. How'd Davis going to get Leonidas back if he isn't at full strength and he without a bakugan." John said.

"We'll just have to take his place." T.K. said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Ken said. "That Flint guy was a tough guy to beat before. He's even stronger now that he has Leonidas."

"But there has to be something we can do." Keith said.

"No." Davis said. "I appreciate what you guys want to do, but I have to do it. This is my mistake. Leonidas is my partner. I need to be the one to fix all of this."

"You can just as soon as you get some rest and feel better." Kari said as she placed the covers over him. Davis tried to get some rest, but it was hard because he was too concerned about Leonidas.

…

Flint

Flint was in his private room at the Dark Stars' base as he was admiring his new bakugan.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Flint said.

"You deserved it. The best only deserves the best." Phoenixian said. Then they heard a knock on his door.

"Flint, its Sudo. You better get ready."

"For what?" Flint said.

"All of us, including Diego, are heading to the arena for our next plan of attack." Sudo said. "We're going to have the Brawlers brought to us. By challenging everyone in the arena, we'll get further to our goal and it will draw the brawlers to us." Flint saw this as an opportunity to make himself known that he was the strongest brawler in the world.

"You go on ahead. I'll be there shortly." Flint said.

"Fine, but don't take too long." Sudo said. Everything was going just how Flint wanted it too and he truly believed there wasn't anyone who can stand in his way.

…

Drago

Drago was standing on the railings of the original Battle Brawlers' home base. He stared into the sky. It was like he knew what happened to Leonidas.

"Drago, what's wrong? You've been acting kind of distant." Dan said as he came up behind Drago.

"There is a problem, Dan." Drago said and started to levitate. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave for something. I should be back as soon as I can."

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?" Dan said.

"I'll explain everything when I get back." Drago said. He used his power to open a dimensional portal and went through. It closed up before Dan could even join him.

…

Davis

Davis was still asleep and his friends continued to look after him.

"It seems his fever went down a little. He's sleeping peacefully." Kari said.

"That's good, but what are we going to do?" Keith said.

"We have to save Leonidas." Sorcerin said.

"But how? Davis wants to do this on his own, but he doesn't have any other bakugan." Ken said.

"We'll have to go against his wishes." T.K. said. "We can't wait for Davis to get better. We'll have to do this ourselves." All of them seem to agreed, but a bright red light covered the entire room. Meanwhile, Davis was having another dream.

"Leonidas! Tell me where you are!" Davis called out as he was running through the city in his dream again, but Leonidas wasn't answering his calls. "This is hopeless. I couldn't stop him from being taken. I can't save him. I can't even find him. Is there really nothing I can do?"

"I never imagined you the type to give up." There was a bright rainbow colored light and Davis could see a dragon like being in it.

"Wait a minute. Is that who I think it is?" Davis said.

"It's been a long time, Davis."

"Drago?! It really is you. What are you even doing here?" Davis said.

"I know about Leonidas." Drago said.

"You do?" Davis said.

"Do you remember when I gave part of my power to Leonidas?" Drago said. "That formed a link between the both of us. I know that you lost a battle and that Leonidas was taken away from it."

"Yeah." Davis said as he was getting upset again. "Flint used something called battle gear and I was powerless to fight back. I heard Leonidas calling out to me before, but it must be too late to save him."

"Don't say that." Drago said. "First, battle gear is a form of weapon to bakugan. It utilizes our DNA and power. It's sort of like armor made from our own bodies that makes us stronger. Second, it's never too late. Maybe Leonidas wasn't calling out to you. Maybe he blames himself for the loss of the battle."

"He blames himself?" Davis said.

"The question is Davis, what are you going to do?" Drago said. "I know you must blame yourself as much as Leonidas blames himself, but you're like Dan. You don't give up. Are you going to start now?" Drago was right. Davis never gave up before, especially when his friends needed him the most.

"You're right. I can't give up, especially when Leonidas needs my help." Davis said.

"That's the Davis I remember. Now, let's battle." Drago said and the light became intense. Davis woke up and he saw all of his friends were smiling. Davis sat up and he felt like himself again.

"Wow! I feel so much better." Davis said.

"You should. You need to be at the top of your game." They all looked to his window to see a Bakugan standing there.

"Drago!" Davis said.

"It's good to see you guys again." Drago said. "I came here to help get Leonidas back. I'll battle alongside you, Davis. You can count on me."

"Thanks." Davis said.

…

The Arena

Every one gathered in the arena and watched a battle after battle. Another one came to an end and everyone was excited to see another one. All of them stopped cheering when they saw the Dark Stars step inside.

"So this is where the Brawlers like to do their battling. It's bigger than I thought." Diego said.

"Where's Flint?" Joseph said.

"He said he join us shortly." Sudo said.

"Maybe he was finishing this surprise he had in store for us." Henry said.

"Enough. Listen up children, we were wondering if anyone likes to have a battle." Diego said. "We're very skilled brawlers and this is a very powerful team." No one said anything. They weren't sure what to do. "Just let me explain our reasons."

"Don't bother." They all looked behind them to see Flint arrived.

"Flint, you finally joined us." Diego said.

"I swear, your plans get dumber and dumber. You really think this will draw the Brawlers out." Flint said. "At least I made some success where you couldn't."

"What are you talking about?" Diego said. Flint held a large grin and held up Leonidas for all to see.

"That bakugan?" Tyrone said.

"Wait a minute. That's Leonidas!" Sudo said.

"That's right." Flint said and everyone was shocked to hear he had him. "I challenged the great Davis Motomiya and won. On top of that, I won Leonidas. Now, I'm the strongest brawler in the world!"

"He actually defeated Davis and won?" Zeke said.

"Yes, that is impressive. Now, give him to me." Diego said.

"I don't think so." Flint said.

"What? Flint, don't fool around. Give Leonidas to me." Diego said.

"No way. I'm done with you Diego." Flint said. "I'm not going to give this up. I hold the strongest bakugan in the world. I am the strongest brawler in the world now. You should be taking orders from me!"

"You're not going to have that title for very long." Flint looked behind him and saw Davis and the rest of the Battle Brawlers.

"Davis, I didn't think to see you so soon." Flint said.

"I came here to get Leonidas back." Davis said.

"How do you plan on doing that? I took your only bakugan." Flint said.

"Meet Pyrus Fusion Drago." Davis said as he held Drago out.

"Who? What kind of name is that?" Flint said.

"I've heard of him. He's the most powerful bakugan to ever exist in New Vestroia." Phoenixian said.

"The most powerful to ever exist? Then, how did Davis get his hands on him?" Flint said.

"Enough talking." T.K. said.

"We came here to get Leonidas back. Hand him over." Davis said.

"Flint, don't do something stupid. Give Leonidas to me." Diego said, but Flint wasn't listening.

"If I can get the most powerful bakugan ever, I'll be unstoppable." Flint said. "Alright. Let's battle, Davis."

"Flint, stop." Diego said, but Flit just jumped back and everyone was getting ready for an exciting battle.

"Be quiet and stay out of the way. Gate Card Set!" Flint said as he tossed the card and landed down. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Phoenixian!" Phoenixian flew in the air, but no one expected him.

"Phoenixian? We don't want him." Kari said.

"Bring out Leonidas." Davis said.

"You have to earn that right. I want to test this Drago. I want to see if he's as tough you claim he is." Flint said.

"Its fine, Davis. I'll take him down first." Drago said. Davis agreed and got ready.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!" Davis said. Drago rose to the field and his power level was unreal to everyone. It was 1200.

"A power level of 1200?! How can any bakugan be that powerful?" Flint said.

"I told you. He's the most powerful bakugan to ever exist." Phoenixian said.

"Let's see how tough he is. Ability Activate, Wildfire Cannon!" Flint said. Phoenixian fired the red beam. Phoenixian 900Gs. The energy blast hit Drago, but he was able to deflect it easily.

"Next." Drago said.

"Ability Activate, Pyrus Sun!" Flint said and Phoenixian was flying in a fire ball. Phoenixian 1200Gs, Drago 900Gs.

"Ability Activate, Fusion Shield!" Davis said. Drago formed a shield and was able to block the attack. Drago 1200Gs.

"Davis, I think it's our turn." Drago said.

"Ability Activate, Dragon Tornado!" Davis said. Drago spun around in fire tornado and blasted Phoenixian. Phoenixian 700Gs.

"Amazing. Drago knocked away 500 points in one hit." T.K. said.

"This will be over in no time." Cody said.

"Don't be so sure." Flint said as he put in the code.

"Ready Talsin."

"Here it comes." Davis said.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Flint said and Phoenixian was equipped with his battle gear. Phoenixian 800Gs. "Battle Gear Ability Activate, Talsin Diver!" Phoenixian was storing up power and fired his lasers. Phoenixian 1300Gs. It blasted Drago, but it didn't seem to have any affect. "Why didn't that work?"

"Maybe because I fought many enemies and they were much stronger." Drago said.

"Ability Activate, Dragon Over Cannon!" Davis said. Drago shot out a powerful blast from his mouth and took Phoenixian down easily. Drago 1600Gs.

"Flint's Life Gage 40%"

"That bakugan is unbelievable strong. Not even the battle gear was enough." Flint said.

"Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Davis said and Drago rose back up. "Now, bring out Leonidas."

"We've waited long enough." Drago said.

"Put me back in. I know I can take him." Phoenixian said.

"No. He's far more powerful than I thought." Flint said.

"Flint, don't do something risky. Do not use Leonidas." Diego said.

"Don't tell me how to battle." Flint said as he pulled out Leonidas. "Okay. You want Leonidas? Here he comes. Bakugan Brawl!" Leonidas rose on the field, but he was acting different. He acted ferocious and his eyes look blanked.

"Leonidas, what happened to you?" Davis said. This might be his toughest battle. He's found his partner, but now he has to get him back.

(Davis) I can't believe what Flint did to Leonidas. He doesn't even seem to recognize me. He can't even hear my voice. I've got to win him back. He might be my friend and I don't want to hurt him, but I won't anyone use his power for their own selfish reasons. I'll do whatever it takes to win him back.


	14. Ultimate Brawler Bond

(Davis) Bakugan have arrived in our world and everyone has enjoyed their stay. However, an evil organization is set out to ruin everything for everyone. Now it's up to me and my friends to stop them and to keep the peace we worked hard for. It's a new beginning for us and we're ready to battle.

Everyone saw that he actually played Leonidas, but he was acting like a wild animal. Drago had a power of 1200 and Leonidas had one of 700.

"What happened to him?" Yolei said.

"Look at his eyes. They're completely white." T.K. said.

"The defeat he suffered through must have affected his mind. Either that or Flint did something to Leonidas." Glidor said.

"Leonidas! Leonidas, it's me!" Davis shouted.

"Yell all you want, he can't hear you." Flint said. "Face it Davis, the only way you're only to get Leonidas to go back to common sense is if you battle him and beat him and I won't let that happen. Let's see how you like it when his best abilities are used against you."

"Don't you dare." Davis said.

"You can't stop me! Leonidas is mine to control. Show him!" Flint ordered. Leonidas charged at Drago and tackled him as he tried to push him back, but Drago held his ground.

"Don't make me fight you, Leonidas. You need to fight whatever control he has over you." Drago said.

"Save your breath. It's not going to happen. Ability Activate, Zero Desolation." Flint said. Leonidas powered up the energy blast and pushed Drago back. Leonidas 1100Gs, Drago 1100Gs. "Ability Activate, Ultimate Striker!" Leonidas fired multiple energy blasts and hit Drago. Leonidas 1400Gs, Drago 900Gs.

"Davis, I could use a little help." Drago said.

"Davis, I know you don't want to hurt Leonidas, but you need to battle him if you're going to get him back." Ken said.

"You're right. I just hope he can forgive me. Ability Activate, Dragon Tornado!" Davis said. Drago formed a tornado of fire and pushed Leonidas back. Leonidas 900Gs, Drago 1400Gs.

"You're dreaming if you think I'll let you take this away from me." Flint said. "Ability Activate, Titan Tail!" Leonidas opened up his tail and fired the laser and blasted Drago. Drago 1100Gs, Leonidas 1200Gs. "Give up! You won't bring yourself to injure Leonidas and you can't bring the power level at a high enough difference."

"You haven't won yet. Ability Activate, Dragon Blade!" Davis said. Drago's hand lit up and pounded Leonidas. Drago 1600Gs. Drago got a hold of Leonidas to try and restrain him.

"Don't fight me, Leonidas. I'm trying to help you." Drago said, but Leonidas continued to go on a rampage. Leonidas pushed harder and Drago was heading for the crowd. "No!" Drago tried to hold his ground and the people that he would have crashed into tried to move away.

"Ability Activate, Quill Spike!" Flint said. Leonidas flew back and fired the energy spikes. Drago 1200Gs, Leonidas 1500Gs. Some of the spikes would have hit the crowd and Drago tried to keep them safe.

"This is getting out of control." Yolei said.

"Kari, Ken, Cody, help get everyone out of here." T.K. said. All of them agreed and the three of them headed out.

"Flint, stop! This is getting out of control." Davis said.

"You're dealing with the new ultimate brawler, so you better be ready to face the ultimate battle." Flint said. "I'm just getting started. Ability Activate, Ultimatum!" Leonidas was storing up even more power and his attacks became more powerful. Leonidas 1800Gs. He fired a powerful blast and hit Drago.

"This is insane." Keith said.

"Leonidas is out of control and Flint is pouring out all the power he has in him." Sorcerin said.

"No mere bakugn can handle all of this. He's pushing Leonidas pass his limits." Cobrix said.

"Is that bad?" John said.

"For Drago and for Leonidas." Cobrix said.

"Now for the final blow." Flint said. "Ability Activate, Ultra Destroyer!" Leonidas was powering up his signature attack and fired it. Leonidas 2200Gs. Since the people have cleared out, it was safe Drago was able to move out of the way.

"Stop it, Flint. Leonidas can't handle all this power single handily." Davis said. "Why are you pushing him so hard?"

"If this Drago is as powerful as you say, then I will make him mine. Nothing will keep me from being the ultimate brawler." Flint said. "Fusion Ability Activate, Fuse Surge!" Leonidas' attack grew even more powerful and Leonidas gained even more power. Leonidas 2500Gs. Drago was doing his best to avoid the blast, but it was too dangerous to get near him.

"We've got to do something. This is too much for Leonidas." Poseidoid said.

"Poseidoid is right. Any bakugan can't handle power like this. If we don't do something, Leonidas could die." Glidor said. That was a shock to everyone.

"Leo could die? Drago what can we do?" Davis said.

"There's nothing you can do, but give up. Fusion Ability Activate, Legend Dragon!" Flint said. Leonidas had even more power in his attack as it turned into a rainbow color. Leonidas 2900Gs.

"His power level is nearly 3000. We better do something fast." Yolei said. She was right. Leonidas' wasn't even aiming, but just threw his head around and veins were popping up on his body.

"Drago, what can we do?" Davis said.

"There is one thing we can do." Drago said. "We could use the ability, Fusion Breaker. It will drain Leonidas of all that extra power until he reaches the base level. I will gain some of that power and I can handle it. The problem is that I need to be in physical contact with Leonidas and it's too dangerous to get near him." That can help them, but how can Drago get in close enough with Leonidas firing away. All Davis did was stare at him as he heard Leonidas' roars that sounded similar to him crying.

"Leonidas!" Davis shouted. He just charged right at him.

"Davis, come back." T.K. said, but Davis wasn't listening.

"I've got to do this. I know that the real Leonidas is still in there. I know he can hear my voice." Davis said.

"It's pointless." Flint said.

"Flint, even I think things are getting out of control." Phoenixian said.

"Listen up, Flint. Leonidas is not yours and he'll never be." Davis said. "He's not just my partner, he's my friend. You want to be the ultimate brawler, but you don't deserve it. All you care about is power. The real ultimate brawler and his bakugan should be one."

"I've heard enough out of you! Leonidas, finish him!" Flint ordered. Leonidas tried to stop Davis, but Davis was able to grab onto Leonidas and started climbing him. "Is he insane?"

"Davis, stop!" Keith said.

"You're going to get yourself killed." John said.

"I don't care. Leonidas is in pain, but I know I can help him." Davis said. He kept climbing until he reached the head. "Leonidas! Leonidas, it's me!"

"You're wasting your time. He can't hear you." Flint said. "I should end this now and I know the thing that will do it." He reached for the watch.

"Flint, no. The battle gear was made for my generic code, not Leonidas. It won't work with him." Phoenixian said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Flint said.

"Leonidas! Can you hear me?! Leonidas!" Davis continued to shout and his voice was starting to reach him. Leonidas could hear him and was stopping his attack.

"Impossible!" Flint shouted.

"Now, Drago. Ability Activate, Fusion Breaker!" Davis said. Drago charged at Leonidas and got a hold on him. Bursts of rainbow color energy was being shot around. Leonidas was shaking his head around and tossed Davis off.

"Davis!" Drago shouted.

"I've got him!" Ben said as he tried to catch him, but Davis crashed into him and they both ended up getting knocked out. The energy was being shot around and everyone was trying to avoid it.

"I can't believe you, Flint." Diego said and ended up getting hit in the head by the energy.

"Diego!" Sudo shouted. Drago was able to see in Diego's mind from that and he saw what he was up to.

"Oh no." Drago said. Drago knew they had to be stopped, but he needed to focus on Leonidas. The ability caused a huge change in power levels. Leonidas 700Gs, Drago 2900Gs.

"No, the power difference is more than 500." Flint said. Leonidas soon began to calm down and even got his real eyes back before he passed out. He went back to ball form and landed in Davis' hand.

"No. All that power slipped through my fingers." Flint said.

"Diego, are you alright?" Joseph said.

"I'm fine. Let's go, Flint. This will not go unpunished." Diego said. Flint saw that he lost and can't do anything so he just left with the rest of them. Davis regained consciousness and felt something in his hand. He looked to see that it was Leonidas and sat straight up.

"Leonidas?! Leonidas, are you alright? Say something." Davis pleaded and Leonidas opened up.

"Davis! Is that really you?" Leonidas said.

"Yeah. Leonidas, I'm so sorry that this happened to you." Davis said.

"Don't be. We're both at fault for the loss of our battle, but it's over now." Leonidas said. "You battled and you were able to win me back."

"Drago, thanks." Davis said.

"It was my pleasure to help out fellow brawlers." Drago said. "I hate to interrupt a nice reunion, but I've got something you should hear. I've just learned what your enemies are up to."

"You have?" John said.

"Yes. When that energy shard hit that man by accident, it allowed me to see what he was up to." Drago said. "They're planning on freeing a bakugan that is sealed away and this is a dangerous bakugan. I don't know who it is, but if he isn't stopped, it will bring chaos down to your world."

"We won't let that happen." Davis said.

"I figured you would say that, but this bakugan is dangerous." Drago said. "Don't get use to this because it won't happen again, but necessary for you to win this fight. I'll give each of you some of my power to have each of you evolve." Drago unleashed a bright light and six beams hit each of the bakugan that had them change their appearances.

"Wow, I feel so much power." Waro said.

"I've never felt anything like this before." Sorcerin said.

"All of you look so different." Keith said.

"That's what happens when a bakugan evolves." T.K. said.

"I'm entrusting all of you to stop this. I know you won't let us down." Drago said. After that, Drago created a dimensional portal and took his leave.

"Bye Drago and thanks. We won't let you down." Davis said. Two partners have reunited and now they have a better understanding of what their enemy's goal is. With this new power and new information, a new day is shining for the brawlers.

(Flint) I've had just about all I can take of this place. I don't care for that bakugan Diego has or anything else he wants. I only joined so that I could be the most powerful brawler ever. Now that I lost Leonidas, it's all gone. He says I need to win my battle to redeem myself, but I have other plans in mind. Bakugan Brawl! Farewell.


	15. Redemption

(Davis) Our fight with the Dark Stars continue and we were finally able to figure out that they plan to revive a bakugan that was sealed away and could bring chaos if he is released. That's why Drago gave us extra power and it caused our bakugan to evolve. Our battle with them continues, but we're not going to give up without a fight.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Mystic Sorcerin!" Keith said. Sorcerin rose in his new form in a tuxedo with a cape and top hat. The brawlers would doing some brawling practice to try out their new bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Tidal Poseidoid!" Yolei said and Poseidoid has changed as well. His crown was larger with scalp chops on his chest and shoulders. He had wristbands on his arms and a couple blue streaks in his hair. "How does the new power feel?"

"Pretty good." Poseidoid said.

"I never felt such power before." Sorcerin said.

"This is the coolest thing ever." Keith said. While Yolei and Keith were doing some practice battling, the T.K. and Davis were just spectating.

"Sorcerin and Poseidoid seem to be in good shape." Glidor said.

"Let's see how the others are doing." T.K. said. They looked over to see Ben and John were in the middle of a practice battle. Cobrix had more of a human body with purple spikes around his head. Waro had twin swords with sword like objects around his body. They were now known as Night Cobrix and Sword Waro.

"This power is amazing. You like it Cobrix?" John said.

"Love it." Cobrix said.

"You both look awesome." Ben said.

"I feel it too." Waro said.

'It's great that Drago gave us some extra power. However, I can't help, but wonder what the Dark Stars are going to try next.' Davis thought. 'Drago said that they're planning on freeing a bakugan that was sealed away. I wonder what kind of bakugan it is.'

"Davis, are you okay?" Leonidas said and snapped Davis out of this thoughts.

"Oh, I'm okay." Davis said.

….

The Dark Stars

After Flint lost to Davis and got Leonidas back, he was furious. He was trashing his own room.

"I can't believe it. I had all that power and it's gone." Flint said.

"You think you're mad? I wonder how Diego is going to take this." Phoenixian said. "He did say that this wasn't going to go unpunished."

"Who cares?" Flint said.

"Flint, report to the training room at once." Diego said over the speaker. Flint knew what this was going to be about. He reached for the minicomputer watch that was connected to the main one and took it out. Flint went into the training room and he saw all of the others were already there.

"You're in trouble." Tyrone said.

"You really messed up this time." Zeke said.

"I can see that there's going to be misery around here." Joseph said.

"Shut up. What do you want?" Flint said.

"I am most disappointed in you, Flint." Diego said. "You had Leonidas and didn't tell us. I told you not to use him in battle and you did. Now, you lost him."

"So? Are you going to kick me out? I'm fine with that." Flint said. "I only needed this place because I thought it would help become the most powerful brawler in the world, but it has done nothing for me."

"Calm down, no need to be dramatic." Diego said. "I don't like what you did, but perhaps there's away all can be forgiven and your punishment won't be severe. It's your choice. You can give us the data for that battle gear or you'll have to redeem yourself in a battle."

"I developed that battle gear for my uses only. Might as well get one final battle in." Flint said.

"It's your choice. Henry, you're up." Diego said.

"Goodie." Henry said as he stepped forward.

"You know, I'm kind of glad it's you. I never really did like you." Flint said. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Phoenixian!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Magcore!" Henry said and both of their bakugan were ready for battle.

"You were a fool to betray us Phoenixian." Magcore said.

"Says you." Phoenixian said.

"Ability Activate, Pyrus Sun!" Flint said and Phoenixian was surrounded by the heat and fire. Phoenixian 1000Gs, Magcore 900Gs. Phoenixian flew in and was pushing Magcore back.

"Ability Activate, Heated Knuckle!" Henry said. Magcore's hands became heated and grabbed Phoenixian. His ability was nullified and Phoenixian was losing power. Phoenixian 400Gs, Magcore 700Gs.

"You really think you can beat me with heat?" Phoenixian said. Magcore just tossed him to the ground.

"He's not going for damage. He was nullifying our abilities. Henry is a prodigy in battling." Flint said. "Ability Activate, Astral Fire!" Phoenixian turned into a red light and struck against Magcore. Magcore 400Gs.

"Ability Activate, Magma Heat!" Henry said. Magcore unleashed a heat wave from his hand and stopped Phoenixian's ability. Magcore 700Gs. "That stops your ability, but since you're using a Pyrus, the other affect won't work. Then again, it would be over too quickly."

"Do you ever stop talking? You're so annoying. Double Ability Activate, Wildfire Cannon plus Blitz Flash!" Flint said and Phoenixian used both attacks in a red fiery blast. Phoenixian 1000Gs. Magcore got blasted and was pushed back.

"Not so fast. Ability Activate, Mantle Prison!" Henry said. Magcore clapped his hands and magma shot under Phoenixian. He got trapped in it as it harden. Phoenixian 800Gs.

"I can't move. I'm stuck." Phoenixian said.

"Ability Activate, Core Beam!" Henry said. Magcore powered up his best attack and fired it. Magcore 1100Gs. He blasted Phoenixian while he was trapped and he went back to ball form.

"Flint's Life Gage 40%"

"The fun isn't over yet." Henry said.

"Zip your lip and let's keep brawling." Flint said.

"Gate Card Set!" Henry said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Both of them said and their bakugan rose back on the battle field.

"Let's see how you do with this." Henry said. "Ability Activate, Inferno Rage!" Magcore unleashed a bright pillar of light. Magcore 1000Gs. He jumped off the ground and went to attack.

"Don't make me laugh. Ability Activate, Scatter Ember Wind!" Flint said. Phoenixian launched the ember from his wings and pushed Magcore back. Phoenixian 1000Gs, Magcore 700Gs. "Ability Activate, Astral Fire!" Phoenixian turned into the red light and struck against Magcore. Magcore 500Gs. "Had enough?"

"No way. This is too much fun." Henry said.

"How can he always be so happy?" Flint said.

"Henry, I could use some help." Magcore said.

"Don't worry, I'm on it. Gate Card Open! Denouncment!" Henry said. "This command card will drain you of your power. I say this battle is over. Too bad." The card opened and Phoenixian was losing all of his power.

"Clever, but not clever enough. Ability Activate, Flame Rebirth!" Flint said. "This ability will make sure that the power level is a 100 points higher than yours. That will also cancel out the effects of your command card." Phoenixian 600Gs.

"That's not fair." Henry said.

"Yeah, neither is life. Ability Activate, Phoenix Diver!" Flint said. Phoenixian was covered in flames. He dived down and tackled Magcore. Magcore 300Gs, Phoenixian 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Lava Quake!" Henry said. Magcore had lava rise out of the ground and struck against Phoenixian. Phoenixian 500Gs, Magcore 600Gs. "Now for the finishing blow. Ability Activate, Core Beam!" Magcore powered up his attack and fired it. Magcore, 1000Gs.

"Phoenixian!" Flint shouted. Phoenixian crashed down and was struggling to get back up.

"Stay down. It will be better for you." Magcore said.

"I'm even more disappointed." Diego said. "First you lost to Davis and now you're losing to Henry. It seems you've lost your touch, Flint."

"What did you say?" Flint said.

"Since you're about to lose, you'll lose our bet. You're going to be in a lot of trouble young man." Diego said.

"First, don't talk to me like you're my Dad. Second, I was going to leave this place. I'm done with all of you." Flint said. "Before I do go, I'll give you an example of what you won't have." He took out his watch and input the program and the pieces came together.

"Ready Talsin!"

"Battle Gear Boost!" Flint said. He tossed it and it was attached to Phoenixian. Phoenixian 600Gs.

"That is so cool!" Henry said.

"It might look cool, but it's trouble for us." Magcore said.

"That battle gear is impressive. It gives Phoenixian an extra power level of 100 and it also comes with its own set of abilities." Sudo said.

"Here's what one of them can do. Battle Gear Ability Activate, Talsin Diver!" Flint said. Phoenixian powered up his lasers and fired. Phoenixian 1100Gs.

"Ability Activate, Heated Barrier!" Henry said. Magcore brought up the barrier around him quickly and he was able to block the attack, but it caused an explosion. Magcore 1300Gs. Before the smoke cleared, they heard something smash. When everyone could see what happened, Phoenixian and Flint were gone with a giant hole in the wall.

"They got away." Magcore said.

"No! He can't do that. The battle isn't over yet!" Henry said and he was flailing around like he was having a tantrum.

"Should we go after him?" Zeke said.

"I'm not sure. Search around the place to see if he found anything useful." Diego said.

"No fair. No fair. Our battle isn't over." Henry said.

"Calm down, Henry. You had power level that was 200 higher than Flint and it didn't seem like there wasn't much else he could do. As far as I'm concerned, you won." Diego said to try and calm him down. 'So Flint, what are you going to do now?' He thought. Flint was on Phoenixian and they were flying away from the Dark Stars' building.

"So what now?" Phoenixian said.

"We train and get stronger so we can face Davis again." Flint said.

"You still want to battle him?" Phoenixian said.

"I've given up trying to take Leonidas for myself. Now I just want to see what makes them so powerful." Flint said and they flew further and further away. Flint has dispatched from the Dark Stars. Now he can focus on his one and only target.

(Davis) Ever since my last battle with Flint, I've been a little shaken up. It started when I thought Leonidas died in our final battle with the Destroyers and then I lost him in battle. I'm not sure if I can battle like myself again. Maybe there's something Tai and the others can do to help me out.


	16. Jump Start

(Davis) Our fight with the Dark Stars continue and we were finally able to figure out that they plan to revive a bakugan that was sealed away and could bring chaos if he is released. That's why Drago gave us extra power and it caused our bakugan to evolve. Our battle with them continues, but we're not going to give up without a fight.

"Bakugan Brawl!" T.K. said as he was trying out the newly evolved Glidor. "Bakugan Stand! Rise, Ventus Sky Glidor!" Glidor had a triangular shaped glider on his back instead of under his arms dark green appearance with light green on his chest and the side of his legs. "You like the new look, Glidor?"

"I love it. I feel better with more arm movements." Glidor said.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." Leonidas said. "I want to see what this new power of mine can do. Are you ready to go, Davis?"

"I'm set." Davis said as he placed Leonidas in his hands. "Bakugan Brawl!"

"Uh, Davis, I'm still in your hand." Leonidas said. Davis opened up his hand and saw he was still there.

"Let me try that again." Davis said. He tried throwing again, but he wouldn't let Leonidas go.

"Stop fooling around and just throw me." Leonidas said.

"Davis, what's going on?" T.K. said.

"I don't know." Davis said. All of the Brawlers stepped off to the side to figure out what's bothering Davis.

"What's the problem, Davis? You never had a problem in battle before." Yolei said.

"I don't know. I just couldn't bring myself to let go of Leonidas." Davis said.

"How come?" Keith said.

"I think I got something. I think it's because you're a coward." John said.

"John, you don't have to be rude. Would it kill you to not be a jerk?" T.K. said.

"Just hear me out. I'm not saying he's afraid to battle. He's afraid to let go of Leonidas." John said.

"That's got to be the problem. Davis did lose Leonidas to Flint and Leonidas could have died in their last battle if it wasn't for Drago." Cobrix said.

"That actually makes sense." Keith said.

"Of course it does. John knows what he's talking about." John said.

"Davis, it will be okay to admit it. Is that what's bothering you? Are you afraid to let me go?" Leonidas said.

"Maybe." Davis said. "Remember when we battle Velige and Masquerade. It nearly took your life away. Then we just went through that whole thing with Flint."

"Davis, you don't need to worry. That isn't going to happen again." Leonidas said.

"How can you be so sure?" Davis said and Leonidas had no good answer to that.

"Davis, we fought tough battles before, but we always found a way to prevail and all of us made it out of there." T.K. said.

"I know, but I just don't think I can be the same. We had two close calls and you know how that baseball saying goes. Three strikes, you're out." Davis said. "I don't think I'm ready to go for three."

"But what does this mean for your battling days? You can't just give up." Keith said.

"I'm not. I just need some time to think about it." Davis said as he stood up and just left. The others remained behind to figure out how they were going to help him.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him?" Keith said.

"I'm not sure." Yolei said. "Losing a bakugan is not easy to get over, especially when it's near death. Just imagine if it was any of us and we lost our bakugan."

"I think I can see what you're talking about. I don't know what I do if I lost Sorcerin." Keith said.

"I feel the same way about you." Sorcerin said.

"Saying goodbye to Elico and Falisk was hard on us." T.K. said.

"Let's not start mopping around. Let's just go and snap Davis out of it." John said. "I'm sure once we get him battling again, he'll be back to his old self."

"That might actually work. Wow John. You're full of great ideas today." T.K. said.

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you saying John is dumb?" Ben said.

"Don't get your underwear in a twist. I think I know some people that can help us out." T.K. said as he reached for his phone and dialed up a number. "Hey, we need your help with something. Davis isn't acting like himself, but I think I have an idea that might help him out."

"What do you have in mind?" The person he called was the original digidestined leader, Tai.

…..

Davis

Davis was in his room and he was still moping. He was embarrassed and felt that his pride of a brawler was shot.

"Davis, look at me. I'm fine." Leonidas said.

"I know. I just can't help, but feel this way." Davis said. "We had a few close calls. What if something else happens?" Before Leonidas could answer, they heard Davis' phone go off and he answered it.

"Davis, its T.K. We think we might have found a way that can help you. Meet us at the arena." That was all T.K. could say before he hanged up.

…

The Arena

Davis entered the arena and saw that the rest of the Brawlers was still there.

"Hey guys. You think you found a way to make me feel better?" Davis said.

"Yeah, which is why they called us." Davis looked ahead and saw the six original digidestined. Tai, Mimi, Matt, Joe, Izzy, and Sora.

"Tai? What are you and the others doing here?" Davis said.

"T.K. told us what's going on with you." Tai said.

"I've got to admit, I never thought I see the great Davis Motomiya scared of anything." Matt said.

"Davis, it's okay if you're scared of the outcome. There are a lot of people that are like that." Joe said. "I should know. I get scared waiting for the results of my tests."

"But we think we found a way that can help you." Sora said.

"By helping you the only way you know how." Mimi said and they each held up a bakugan and each of them had one of the six attributes.

"You're going to battle us." Tai said.

"I didn't know all of you battle." Davis said.

"Who doesn't these days? It's what's anyone who's anyone is doing." Mimi said.

"How is a battle suppose to help if Davis can't bring himself to battle?" Leonidas said.

"We think Davis just needs to see how much fun it can be and there isn't much to worry about." T.K. said. "That's why all six of us are going to battle. It will be us against them. The first bakugan to go back into ball form, the brawler loses and we move to the next one."

"What do you say, Davis?" Izzy said.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Davis said.

"Then let's get started. Let's start with the Ventus attribute." Tai said.

"Alright, I'm first!" Mimi said.

"Guess I'm up too." T.K. said and they both stepped up. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Sky Glidor!" Glidor flew up to the sky and had a power level of 800.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Monaurs!" Mimi said and Monaurs flew into the sky and had a power level of 500. "Let's get started. Ability Activate, Scarlet Twister!" Monaurs created a twister and blew at Glidor. Glidor 500Gs. "Ability Activate, Sonic Calling!" Monaurs unleashed a sonic wave and was messing with Glidor's head. Glidor 300Gs, Monaurs 700Gs.

"That's enough. Ability Activate, Torpedo Missile!" T.K. said. Glidor shot an energy blast from his glider and blasted Monarus. Glidor 600Gs. "Ability Activate, Hurricane Glider!" Glidor spun around and created a powerful gust of wind that knocked Monaurs out. Glidor 1100Gs.

"Okay, I'm up." Sora said as she and Mimi trade spots. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Longfly!" A Haos Longfly came up with 600Gs.

"She uses Haos like me. I guess that means I'm up." Keith said as he stepped towards battle. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Mystic Sorcerin!" Sorcerin had his turn with 800Gs. "Let's try this one. Ability Activate, Morning Dazzle!"

"Nothing up my sleeve." Sorcerin said and formed a bird with his hands and shot energy blasts in that shape and blasted Longfly. Longfly 400Gs, Sorcerin 1000Gs.

"Gate Card Open! Land Pressure!" Sora said. The gravity grew stronger around Sorcerin and he felt much heavier. Sorcerin 800Gs. "Ability Activate, Mosquito Stinger!" Longfly flew in and slashed at Sorcerin. Sorcerin 500Gs, Longfly 700Gs.

"Ability Activate, Protective Spell! This ability will stop your gate card from affecting Sorcerin." Keith said. A magic barrier was brought around Sorcerin. Sorcerin 700Gs.

"Ability Activate, Poisonous Wind." Sora said. Longfly unleashed powder of poison. Longfly 1000Gs.

"Ability Activate, Firework Illusion!" Keith said. Fireworks went off around Sorcerin and kept him safe from the cloud. "Ability Activate, Meteor Magic!" Sorcerin used his power and had meteors crash down around Longfly and ended the battle. Sorcerin 1100Gs.

"Oh well, I lost." Sora said.

"See Davis, everyone is having fun even when losing. That's what we originally wanted." T.K. said. Davis remembered that's what they wanted when bakugan first came.

"Okay, I think I'll go. Who is a Subterra brawler?" Izzy said.

"That's me." Ben said as he stepped forward. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Sword Waro!" Waro came up with a power level of 800 too.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Flybeetle!" Izzy said and another insect like bakugan came on the field and had 600Gs. "Ability Activate, Beetle Rifle!" Flybeetle flew up and fired a barrage of energy shots from his horn. Flybeetle 900Gs. "Ability Activate, Scarab Rammer!" The horn glowed orange and rammed into Waro as he tried to block it with his swords. Waro 500Gs.

"Push back, Waro!" Ben said and Waro was able to push Flybeetle away. "Ability Activate, Excalibur Sporting!" Waro held up his twin swords and fired an energy beam that hit Flybeetle. Flybeetle 600Gs. "Ability Activate, Twin Silent Slice!" Waro jumped up so that he was eye level with Flybeetle. He slashed both his swords horizontally and took down Flybeetle. Waro 1000Gs.

"Okay, who's next?" Izzy said.

"I'll give it a shot." Joe said. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Atchibee!" Joe tossed his bakugan in and the moth like bakugan came up with 500Gs.

"I didn't think Joe would have a Darkus bakugan." Davis said.

"I didn't like them at first, but they aren't half bad." Joe said.

"See? Joe was afraid, but he learned to get past it, or at least tolerate the Darkus bakugan." T.K. said.

"If it's Darkus, I'm up." John said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Night Cobrix!" Cobrix came up with having an 800 power level.

"Ability Activate, Vermillion Jet Black!" Joe said. Atchibee had darkness cover around and Atchibee blasted Cobrix with lasers from his eyes and blasted Cobrix. Cobrix 500Gs. "Ability Activate, Dusk Luminous!" Atchibee admitted a bright light from his wings and it was blinding Cobrix. Cobrix 200Gs, Atchibee 900Gs.

"Ability Activate, Heat Sensory!" John said. Cobrix's eyes turned red and the whole area was covered in darkness that no one could see a thing. Atchibee 500Gs. "Some snakes use heat to see."

"Gate Card Open! Please." Joe said, but it wasn't opening.

"Sorry, but as long as Heat Sensory is active, your gate card won't open." John said. "Ability Activate, Night Stalker!" Energy channeled through the spikes and Cobrix charged up an energy blast at his mouth. Cobrix 700Gs. Cobrix fired and took down Atichbee.

"Well, I never was that good." Joe said.

"My turn." Matt said.

"Matt uses Aquos. It's your turn Yolei." T.K. said and Yolei stepped up.

"Gate Card Set!" Yolei said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Tidal Poseidoid!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Siege!" Matt said and Siege stood with a power level of 600. "Ability Activate, Javelin Smasher!" Siege powered up an energy shot and hit Poseidoid with it. Poseidoid 500Gs.

"Sorry, but that won't help you Matt. Ability Activate, Land Cover!" Yolei said. Poseidoid created a whirlpool and it was covering the entire field that and Siege got caught in it. Siege 300Gs. "Gate Card Open, Element Merge."

"I don't think so. Ability Activate, Aquos Javelin!" Matt said and Siege struck the gate card with his javelin and it shattered. "Ability Activate, Marine Spiral!" Siege had energy spiral around his weapon and struck Poseidoid. Poseioid 200Gs, Siege 600Gs.

"Ability Activate, Aqua Prison Cell!" Yolei said. Poseidoid created a bubble and Siege got trapped in it. Siege 400Gs. "Ability Activate, Neptune Tsunami!" Poseidoid created a giant wave and Siege got caught in it and was taken out. Poseidoid 700Gs.

"Well, look like we've reached the finale." Tai said as he stepped up. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Ziperator!" The last bakugan came up. Ziperator 500Gs.

"Davis, it's now or never. We use to battle for the fun of it. It's what we worked for." Leonidas said.

"You're right." Davis said as he grabbed Leonidas. "The Dark Stars are misusing the bakugan and they need to be stopped. This is what bakugan is all about. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Star Leonidas!" Leonidas flew up. Leonidas new form gave him more of a human physique with a tail and wings and his side horns were gone.

"Glad to be back in the battle." Leonidas said.

"That's the Davis I know." Tai said. "Ability activate, Tetra Blaster!" Ziperator fired a laser from his chest, but Leonidas was able to block it since the levels were even. Ziperator 800Gs. "Ability activate, Photon Charger!" Ziperator glowed a bright red color as he zipped around and struck Leonidas. Leonidas 600Gs, Ziperator 1000Gs.

"Ability Activate, Star Racer!" Davis said. Leonidas was in a bright red aura and was moving even faster and matched Ziperator's speed. "Ability Activate, Dragon Shooter!" Leonidas took the form of a four point star and struck Ziperator. Zipeator 600Gs.

"I'm not going down that easily. Ability Activate, Mount Boomerang!" Tai said. Ziperator fired a boomerang like blast and it struck Leonidas. Ziperator 800Gs.

"Sorry Tai, but this ends. Ability Activate, Star Cannon!" Davis said. Leonidas was powering up a cosmic blast and blasted Ziperator. Ziperator 1100Gs.

"Mission accomplished." Tai said as the battle ended. Leonidas went back and Davis held him up in victory and his friends saw that he was himself again.

"I'm back! Watch out, Dark Stars. Soon our battle will be ending!" Davis said.

(Davis) I'm back in the brawling mojo and I couldn't have picked a better time. Flint shows up again and he wants another battle. He claims he left the Dark Stars, but he' still persistent on beating me. I hate to see a talented brawler like him throw it all away. You'll have to wait to see what happens next time.


	17. Phoenix Rebirth

(Davis) Our fight with the Dark Stars continue and we were finally able to figure out that they plan to revive a bakugan that was sealed away and could bring chaos if he is released. That's why Drago gave us extra power and it caused our bakugan to evolve. Our battle with them continues, but we're not going to give up without a fight.

Phoenixian and Flint are out in the woods and were doing some practice. Ever since they departed from the Dark Stars, they've been training to have another round with Davis and Leonidas.

"Your speed and power have improved greatly." Flint said. "We're going to have to push ourselves to the absolute limit of our power if we're going to stand a chance against Davis."

"I beat Leonidas before. I can do it again." Phoenixian said.

"Last time was because the battle gear was a surprised." Flint said. "They'll be expecting us to use it again. We'll have to use all our strength to make it through this one."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Phoenixian said.

….

The Brawlers

"What a great day!" Davis shouted with the Brawlers out in the open. "Now that I'm brawling again, I want to get back out there and brawl anyone I can."

"Take it easy." Yolei said.

"Yolei is right, we still have some work to do." Poseidoid said. "We still have the Dark Stars to worry about. Drago told us that there's a bakugan the Dark Stars have and they are trying to unlock."

"Now that we've evolved, we need to figure out how we're going to stop them." Glidor said.

"We don't even know what kind of bakugan they are trying to free. We don't know where this bakugan is or how they'll try to free him either." T.K. said.

"I'm with Davis you guys. We need to stay in a good attitude." Keith said. Everyone was talking about how they should be today, but something interrupted them. A card like object flew by all of them and landed in the ground.

"What is that?" Ben said. John took it out and it showed a drawing.

"What is this?" John said.

"Wait, look in the corner. It's asking for Davis." Cobrix said. Davis took it and tried to figure out which way was up on the drawing.

"What am I looking at?" Davis said and T.K. took a look at it.

"I think that's suppose to be the river." T.K. said. "It sounds like someone is challenging you and that's the place they want to meet."

"It could be a trap by the Dark Stars." Yolei said.

"We might as well check it out. What do you say, Leo?" Davis said.

"I'm with you. Let's see what this is all about." Leonidas said.

…

The River

The Brawlers went down by the river and kept their eyes open for anything suspicious, but it didn't look like there was anything here.

"I don't see anything here." Ben said.

"You get the feeling that we're being setup for something?" Davis said.

"This is a setup. At least a setup for another battle."

"Over there!" Waro said. They all looked across the river and saw Flint and Phoenixian was there.

"Flint!" Davis said.

"Phoenixian!" Leonidas said.

"It is a trap. What do you Dark Star creeps want with us now?" T.K. said.

"I'm not with the Dark Stars anymore." Flint said.

"What?" Davis said.

"It's true. We decided to leave them." Phoenixian said.

"Diego wasn't too happy with what happened between us and Leonidas the last time we fought each other." Flint said. "Now, I'm here on my own. I only want battle you for my own reasons Davis."

"I don't understand. Why do you want to battle me so badly?" Davis said.

"It's because I want to be the most powerful brawler in the world." Flint said. "I thought it was the bakugan, but you won the last time we battled with bakugan you never used before with extraordinary power. I want to know the secret of your strength."

"So that's why you had us come out here?" Yolei said.

"You want to know what makes Davis so powerful?" Keith said.

"That's right. What do you say, Davis?" Keith said.

"What do you think?" Leonidas said. Davis put some thought into it. Flint wasn't with the Dark Stars anymore. This battle could actually be a good thing.

"You're on." Davis said and Flint was excited that he accepted his challenge. "Gate Card Set!" Davis tossed the card onto the water. "Let's do this Leonidas and settle the score. Bakugan Brawl!" Leonidas was able to skip across the water and land on top of it. "Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Star Leonidas!" Leonidas flew up and Flint and Phoenixian was amazed by his new look.

"I see that he's evolved. That doesn't matter." Flint said.

"I can still take him down." Phoenixian said and went into Flint's hand.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Phoenixian!" Flint said and Phoenixian rose to Leonidas' level.

"We meet again, Leonidas." Phoenixian said.

"I'll be sure this is the last time." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Wildfire Cannon!" Flint said and blasted Leonidas. Phoenixian 900Gs. "Now try this on for size. Ability Activate, Astral Fire!" Phoenixian turned into the red light and attacked. Leonidas 600Gs.

"Ability Activate, Star Racer!" Davis said. Leonidas was covered in a bright red aura and was able to match Phoenixian's speed. Leonidas 900Gs. The two of them clashed against each other in the air. "Ability Activate, Dragon Shooter!" Leonidas formed the four pointed star around him and tackled Phoenixian. Phoenixian 500Gs.

"I see you've gotten stronger, Leonidas. I'm impressed." Flint said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Phoenix Diver!" Flint said and fired form around Phoenixian and he flew at Leonidas. Leonidas 700Gs. Phoenixian 700Gs. "I'm not done yet. Ability Activate, Scatter Ember Wind!" Phoenixian took the flames from his last ability and shot it out. Phoenixian 1000Gs, Leonidas 400Gs.

"That isn't going to stop us. Gate Card Open! Alpha Strive!" Davis said.

"What the heck is that?" Flint said.

"This command card immobilizes the bakugan with a higher power level and gives the weaker one power level boost of 300." Davis said. Phoenixian was stuck in the air. Leonidas 700Gs. "Ability Activate, Shining Spiral Comet!" Leonidas spun around in red energy and fire and struck Phoenixian. Phoenixian 600Gs.

"Flint's Life Gage 80%"

"I don't get it. What makes him so strong?" Flint said.

"Let's find that answer in this battle." Phoenixian said.

"Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Flint said and Phoenixian was back in the battle.

"You want to know my secret. It's because we're not fighting alone." Davis said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's do it, Leonidas! Ability Activate, Dragon Shooter!" Leonidas was in that star shape and charged at Phoenixian. Phoenixian 300Gs

"Did you honestly think I fall for the same trick?" Flint said. "Ability Activate, Pyrus Sun!" Phoenixian was placed in the ball of heat and charged at Leonidas and the two collided, but Leonidas fell into the river.. Phoenixian 600Gs, Leonidas 500Gs. "I've got you now. "Gate Card Open! Zero Unique! Remember what this does? Since our bakugan are the same attribute, yours won't be able to use his abilities."

"Not this time. Ability Activate, Crimson Starlight!" Davis said. Leonidas unleashed a bright red light and it nullified the gate card and Phoenixian was losing power. Phoenixian 300Gs.

"We're not done yet." Flint said and typed.

"Ready Talsin."

"Battle Gear Boost!" Flint said and Phoenixian was equipped with the battle gear. Phoenixian 400Gs. "Ability Activate, Blitz Flash!" Phoenixian fired his signature attack and comebined it with his blasters. Phoenixian 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Starlight Reflector!" Davis said. Leonidas formed a shield to try and block it. Leonidas 800Gs, Phoenixian 500Gs.

"That won't save you. Battle Gear Ability Activate, Talsin Diver!" Flint said. The blasters powered up and fired. Phoenixian 1000Gs. Leonidas couldn't block it and was sent back into ball form.

"Davis Life Gage 60%"

"Have you had enough?" Davis said.

"Not even close." Flint said.

"Gate Card Set!" Davis said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Both of them said and had their bakugan rise back on the field. Flint was already set and programmed the battle gear.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Flint said and tossed it on Phoenixian. Phoenixian 900Gs.

"Use all the battle gear you want. It won't make any difference." Leonidas said.

"We'll see about that." Phoenxian said and started to fire away, but Leonidas did his best to avoid them.

"I've got to say Flint, you're a real strong brawler." Davis said.

"But I'm not strong enough. I don't get it. How can you be so strong?" Flint said.

"It's because I'm not fighting alone. I've got my friends fighting with me." Davis said.

"That's right." Yolei said.

"We fight together." T.K. said.

"As long as we're together, there isn't anything we can't do." Davis said. "Ability Activate, Star Cannon!"

"Don't make me laugh. Battle Gear Ability Activate, Talsin Diver!" Flint said. Both of them used their attacks and collided in a powerful collision with their power levels at 1200 and 1300. Phoenixian tried to push back with his all might, but he was beginning to see what they were talking about. He could see the other bakugan.

"Leonidas is our brother." Glidor said.

"We are a family." Waro said.

"His battle is our battle." Cobrix said.

"We stand together." Sorcerin said.

"That is what makes us invincible." Poseidoid said.

"Fusion Ability Activate, Galaxy Nova!" Davis said and Leonidas' power grew as did his attack. Leonidas 1600Gs. Leonidas pushed back harder and pushed Phoenixian down.

"Phoenixian!" Flint shouted.

"Now I see what they are talking about." Phoenixian said." Continuing this battle would be pointless. You are number one, Leonidas." Phoenixian said that and went back to ball form.

"Flint's Life Gage 0" After the battle, they all went onto the streets. Davis held out his hand for Flint.

"That was a good brawl." Davis said.

"I guess." Flint said.

"Flint, why does being the strongest matter to you so much?" Davis said.

"Because I thought if I was the strongest, I would get some respect." Flint said. "I battled hard and work hard, but it hardly got me anywhere. I thought if I could be the strongest, by any means necessary, I would reach new heights."

"But you forgot the most important thing about battling. You're suppose to have fun." Davis said. "You're a skilled brawler. I hate to see you throw it all away by helping those Dark Stars and for the soul purpose of power."

"So what am I suppose to do?" Flint said.

"I think you should join us." Davis said.

"You've got to be kidding." John said.

"You're making it a bad habit of letting people he hardly trust into our group." Yolei said.

"You really want me to join you?" Flint said.

"Be like the mighty phoenix and be reborn. Joining us can help you with that and we can give you power you've never experienced before." Leonidas said.

"Maybe they're right." Phoenixian said. "Their bond of friendship is what gives Leonidas power. Maybe that's the key factor that we've been missing to be the strongest."

"What do you say?" Davis said. Flint put some thought into it. He never actually had friends before. Perhaps Leonidas is right. This can be his rebirth and it starts now. He reached out and shook Davis' hand.

"I'm in." Flint said.

(Davis) Sweet, we've got another skilled Pyrus brawler to join us. The others are having a hard time trusting him after all that happened, but Flint found a solution to help us. He's decided to give each of us our own battle gear. This is taking brawling to the next level and it's going to be so sweet.


	18. Boost in Power

(Davis) Our fight with the Dark Stars continue and we were finally able to figure out that they plan to revive a bakugan that was sealed away and could bring chaos if he is released. That's why Drago gave us extra power and it caused our bakugan to evolve. Our battle with them continues, but we're not going to give up without a fight.

Now that Flint has joined the Brawlers, the tables have turned. Though, he isn't easily welcomed by the others except for Davis.

"So what do you think so far?" Davis said as he and Flint were walking among the city.

"I've actually felt something I haven't felt in a long time, relaxed." Flint said.

"You can say that again. I can't remember the last time we just relaxed and didn't do anything." Phoenixian said.

"You deserved it. You must have been battling so hard." Leonidas said.

"However, I'm afraid your friends aren't welcoming me so easily into your group." Flint said.

"Don't worry about that. They just need some time to come around." Davis said. "You just need to show them that you can be trusted."

"A way to show them I can be trusted?" Flint said as he tried to think of how that can be.

"We better get going. We have to meet up with the others." Leonidas said.

…

The Brawlers

Davis and Flint went to Yolei's apartment and the others were already there. They heard Davis and Flint come into the room.

"Davis, just in time. Why don't you wait outside, Flint?" John said.

"It is a little crowded in here." Yolei said.

"Yeah. Bye Flint." John said.

"Come on, he's a member of our team now. He's not with the Dark Stars anymore." Davis said.

"You don't know that for sure. He could just be deceiving us." John said. "Just because he says something, doesn't mean it's true. He could be sending information he gathers to them right now."

"Just give him a chance." Davis said.

"Enough. I know you guys might not trust me, but things are different." Flint said.

"You expect us to believe that? You took Leonidas and nearly killed him." John said.

"John's right. You can't be trusted." Ben said.

"What if I told you that you can trust me by giving you something?" Flint said and held up his wrist. "I can give your bakugan battle gear."

"Battle gear?" Keith said.

"Why don't you tell us what the Dark Stars ultimate goal is?" John said. "What do they plan on doing with this sealed away bakugan?"

"I can't because I don't know exactly." Flint said. "I just focused on my pursuit for power. I didn't give a care for much of anything else except that he uses the S.E.R.s."

"What are those?" Ben said.

"Surveillance and Energy Retrivers." Flint said. "They're small insect like robots that watched our battles and gather energy from bakugan battles. I'm guessing he'll use that energy to free that bakugan when he has enough. Diego is a devious man so giving you guys battle gear will make your bakugan stronger and put up more of a fight so that we can stop them."

"But doesn't Diego and the Dark Stars have the same technology?" Yolei said.

"No. I developed this myself." Flint said. "Before I left them, I transferred all the data here and deleted it all on the computer I used. Only I hold the data, but you can use it too."

"I'm not so sure." Glidor said.

"We bakugan don't usually use mechanics." Sorcerin said.

"But it wouldn't be same as mechanics." Phoenixian said. "Battle gear connects with the genetic code of a bakugan. It would be like adding an additional part to your body or like putting on some armor."

"Are you sure?" Poseidoid said.

"Phoenixian actually has had some experience. He would know how this works." Leonidas said. "I've also seen what it can do. This battle gear might actually help us in our battle."

"If you allow me to use your computer, I can create the data that will allow you to activate it." Flint said.

"What do you say guys?" Davis said.

"If it will give us an edge on the Dark Stars, I say we try it. Let's give Flint a chance." T.K. said. "Yolei, you can even keep an eye on him and learn how it all works."

"I would love to see how the battle gear works." Yolei said. "I'll give you a shot, Flint. Show me the battle gear data." Flint hooked up the small computer and a scanner to Yolei's computer.

"First, let's run a scan of each of the bakugan." Flint said. "We need their generic and genetic code. That way we can find a battle gear that works for them and the battle gear will respond to them. After that, we need to create a program for each one that will give them their own abilities." They scanned the bakugan and were getting the data they needed.

"This is very interesting, but how do we get this in a physical form?" Yolei said.

"I'm on it." Flint said as he took out miniature computer components and started to put all of them together. "I can give each of you a computer that will fit around your wrist. These will allow you to bring out the battle gear after you put in the right code."

"This is going to be awesome." Davis said. It took some time, but Flint was able to get it done with Yolei's help and each of them had one of the devices around their wrists.

"It's done. The only thing left to do is test them. However, I'm not sure it would be a good idea to test them out in the open." Flint said.

"Not to worry, we have another way." Yolei said as she put in a program and took out a small device that she hooked up to her computer. It activate and created a light "Just step over it." All of them stepped over the device and was digitized. When they all became solid, they were in a virtual room with an arena.

"What is this place?" Keith said.

"Is this the digital world we heard about?" Sorcerin said.

"No. This place is known as the Interspace." Yolei said. "We were able to create this thanks to our friend, Marucho. We can use this area to practice our battling."

"This is so awesome." Keith said.

"This is perfect. Diego won't be able to track us here and we can practice the battle gear." Flint said. "For the battle gear to work, we need to be in battle. Who wants to step up?"

"I'm in." Davis said.

"I'll battle too." T.K. said.

"Alright, just remember that this is a test." Flint said.

"Let's get started." T.K. said. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Sky Glidor!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Star Leonidas!" Davis said. Both of the bakugan rolled out and rose on the field.

"Now bring out the battle gear. Input the codes." Flint said.

"Wait. How does this work?" Davis said as he fiddled around with the keyboard, but he was able to get it right and a rectangular like piece was made. T.K. did the same thing and formed a triangular like battle gear.

"Ready Tanklot."

"Ready Airsault"

"Now what?" T.K. said.

"Throw them at your bakugan." Flint said.

"Battle Gear Boost!" T.K. and Davis threw the battle gear and attached them to Leonidas and Glidor. Leonidas had a missile launcher attached to his back and wings and Glidor's glider became mechanic with three cannons on it. Glidor was starting to fly around like crazy.

"How do you steer this thing?" Glidor said.

"How does it feel?" Davis said.

"A little weird." Leonidas said.

"I'm all set." Phoenixian said.

"No. You've been battling pretty hard lately and this is just a test." Flint said. "I think a couple average bakugan will be just fine. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Falconeer! Pyrus Gargonoid!" The falcon like and gargoyle like bakugan flew into the air. "Let's do this. Ability Activate!" Falconeer had its nails grow out and slashed against Leonidas. "Ability Activate!" Gargonoid powered up an energy blast and shot it at Glidor.

"Are you two alright?" T.K. said.

"That was nothing. Now let's see what this can do" Leonidas said. He tried to use the battle gear, but it ended up shocking him. The same thing happened to Glidor.

"What's the matter with them?" Ben said.

"Glidor and Leonidas never used anything like the battle gear before. I don't know if it's connected to their bodies or how it works, but it seems like its trouble." Waro said.

"Hang in there you two." Davis said.

"Ability Activate!" Flint said. Gargonoid's claws glowed red and he slashed against Glidor. "Ability Activate!" Falconeer was surrounded by fire and rammed against Leonidas. Both of them tried to use the battle gear, but both of them were getting shocked and it was becoming painful.

"Flint isn't holding back." Keith said.

"He's trying to push them without doing so much damage." Sorcerin said.

"Ability Activate!" Flint said and Falconeer fired red energy daggers from its wings. "Ability Activate!" A spiral of fire shot out of Gargonoid and blasted both of them and had Leonidas and Glidor crashed into each other. The onslaught and the backfire of the battle gears were making it difficult for them to fight back.

"Come on you two. Don't let the power control you." Phoenixian said.

"This isn't looking good." T.K. said.

"Maybe we should stop." Davis said.

"No. We need to keep going." Glidor said.

"Glidor's right. Diego and the Dark Stars could strike at any moment and we need to stop them." Leonidas said as he was fighting through the pain. "We won't let these things control us." Both of them were able to fight the pain and gain control of the battle gear.

"Now's the time. Use the battle gear you two." Flint said.

"Right." Both of them said.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate, Airsault Gamma!" T.K. said. Glidor flew up and powered up his three cannons and fired them as he took out Gargonoid.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate, Tanklot Barrage!" Davis said and Leonidas took aim.

"Fire!" Leonidas shouted and launched energy beams from the launcher on his back and blasted Falconeer out of the battle.

"I say the test was a success." Flint said.

"This is awesome!" Ben said.

"You said it. I can't wait to try mine." Keith said.

"Not bad. They gave them advice and gave them powerful weapons to help them. Maybe those two can be trusted." John said. Flint gave them a boost in power and has earned their trust. They've gained a step closer to beating the Dark Stars.

(Keith) It's great that I'm a brawler, but now my brother comes and sees it. Just like always, he has to put me down for it. He doesn't seem to get how much brawling means to me and he doesn't see how important it is. Maybe he can get a better understanding when he sees me take on Henry and Tyrone.


	19. Love of a Brother

(Davis) Our fight with the Dark Stars continue and we were finally able to figure out that they plan to revive a bakugan that was sealed away and could bring chaos if he is released. That's why Drago gave us extra power and it caused our bakugan to evolve. Our battle with them continues, but we're not going to give up without a fight.

"Sorcerin, where are you? We need to get going." Keith said as he was looking for his partner.

"I'm over here." Sorcerin said as he rolled out of hiding. "Let's get out of here before your brother shows up."

"I had the same idea." Keith said as he grabbed him.

"Yo, Keith!"

"Oh no." Keith said and his older brother showed up. His older brother was named Jack and he looked similar to Keith, but he was older.

"Where are you going and can I borrow your jacket to impress the girls?" Jack said.

"None of your business and no." Keith said. Keith was about to leave, but Jack saw Sorcerin in his hand.

"Oh, are you going to play that dumb bakugan game with your friends?" Jack said.

"Bakugan is not dumb. It's bad enough you have to put me down, but do you have to do it to Sorcerin?" Keith said. "You know that he's alive and he can hear you."

"That game is dumb." Jack said. "First, you use cards to have these bakugan show in their true form. Second, it's dumb to begin with because these powerful and giant monsters are in small balls that are slightly bigger than marbles."

"Whatever. Don't follow me." Keith said and went out the door.

"When will you learn, Keith, that I never do what you say?" Jack said.

…..

The Brawlers

All of them were at the park this time as they were trying to figure out what they were going to do next. They've practice the new battle gear and worked hard with it. They saw that Keith arrived.

"What took you so long?" Davis said.

"My older brother was being a pain again. He loves to make my life miserable." Keith said.

"You don't talk about your brother much." T.K. said.

"Why would I want to?" Keith said.

"Jack is a problem. He doesn't even like us bakugan." Sorcerin said.

"Anyway, let's not talk about him. What are we doing about the Dark Stars?" Keith said.

"Thanks to Flint, I've been able to get a scale model of their base on my computer." Yolei said as she showed it on her laptop.

"Everything inside is used to help in their research. They even have a large room that was made for us to battle." Flint said. "Unfortunately, I don't know where Diego would be keeping this sealed away bakugan."

"He would probably want to have it close to him." John said. "If it's not in their base, wouldn't have they set up a camp close to wherever it is?"

"John could be right. We're dealing with a clever mastermind. The Dark Stars have been a step ahead of us from the start." Cobrix said.

"Not to worry. All I have to do is find away in their security system. I could see where that bakugan is." Yolei said.

"What are you losers talking about?"

"Oh no." Sorcerin said. All of them turned around and saw that Jack was here.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Keith said.

"You should know that I never care enough to do what you say. So what are you guys talking about?" Jack said.

"If you don't care enough to do what I say, why do you care what we're doing?" Keith said.

"I take it you're Keith's brother." John said.

"Yeah and he's leaving." Keith said.

"You going to make me?" Jack said.

"Let's take it easy you two. You two are brothers. There's no reason for you not to get along." T.K. said.

"Easy for you to say. I still have problems with my older sister." Davis said.

"Tell me about it. My siblings still get on my nerves." Yolei said.

"Let me take a guess. You guys are talking about those dumb bakugan. Don't tell me you formed some sort of dumb team." Jack said.

"It's really none of your business so just get lost." Keith said and started pushing his brother away.

"I've got a strange feeling about this." Flint said.

…..

Henry and Tyrone

Diego sent Henry and Tyrone out to take on the Brawlers this time. They were out in the city and were looking for them.

"This is so boring. It would be easier if we could just track them." Henry said.

"Be patient. We'll find them." Magcore said.

"It will be alright. We just need to crawl around and stick our claws at them like crabs." Tyrone said.

"That's right. When we find them, they pinch." Crustash said.

"Why are we partnered up with these two weirdos?" Henry said.

"Henry, look over there." Magcore said. They looked across the street and they saw Keith and Jack leaving he park. "It looks like we get to sink our claws into Keith."

"Would you just please leave me and my friends alone?" Keith said.

"You're so pathetic. I think it's time you get a life." Jack said.

"Brawling is my life. It's a lot more important than you think and much more amazing." Keith said. "Those guys are considered celebrities and I'm lucky to be one of them."

"Too bad because you're going to end up losing." Both of them looked down the road and saw Henry and Tyrone.

"Not those two." Sorcerin said.

"Are these more of your loser friends?" Jack said.

"As if. What do you two want?" Keith said.

"What a stupid question." Tyrone said.

"You know why we're here. Let's stop talking and get brawling. Gate Card Set!" Henry said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Subterra Magcore."

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Aquos Crustash!" Tyrone said and Crustash came on the field.

"I don't have time for you, Jack. Stay out of my way." Keith said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Mystic Sorcerin!" Sorcerin rose up to battle.

"So you evolved Sorcerin. That won't save you from us." Magcore said.

"Let's have some fun." Henry said. "Ability Activate, Inferno Rage!" Magcre unleashed a pillar of light. Magcore 1000Gs. He ran straight at Sorcerin.

"Ability Activate, Firework Illusion!" Keith said. Sorcerin caused multiple fireworks to go off in front of Magcore and caused him to stop and the light to fade. "Ability Activate, Magical Motion!" Sorcerin held up his hands and launched a pulsing wave of light and pushed Magcore back. Magcore 700Gs, Sorcerin 1100Gs.

"You can jump in at any moment, crustacean." Magcore said.

"You heard him, Tyrone." Crustash said.

"Ability Activate, Round Claws!" Tyrone said. Crustash powered up the energy disks and tossed them and hit Sorcerin. Crustash 900Gs, Sorcerin 900Gs. "Ability Activate, Crab Impact!" Crustash's legs extended and got over Sorcerin and fired the energy blasts. Sorcerin 500Gs.

"Are you okay?" Keith said.

"I'll be alright." Sorcerin said.

"Then hold nothing back. Ability Activate, Chain Scythed!" Keith said. Energy ropes came out of his sleeve and wrapped around Crustash and was draining his energy. Sorcerin 800Gs, Crustash 600Gs.

"We're not beaten yet. Ability Activate, Pressurized Hydro!" Tyrone said. Crustash extended his claws and fired pressurized water at Sorcerin. Sorcerin 500Gs, Crustash 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Meteor Magic!" Keith said. Sorcerin commanded the forces of the cosmos and blasted Crustash with meteors. Sorcerin 1000Gs.

"Tyrone's Life Gage 60%"

"That's one down. Now for Magocre." Sorcerin said.

"Too slow. Ability Activate, Mantle Prison!" Henry said. Magcore had magma shoot out and trapped Sorcerin as it hardened. Sorcerin 800Gs. "Ability Activate, Core Beam!" Magcore fired the beam and knocked Sorcerin out. Magcore 1100Gs.

"Keith's Life Gage 40%"

"Wow, you're terrible." Jack said.

"Why are you still here? Get lost." Keith said.

"Keith, don't let your brother distract you." Sorcerin said.

"Right. Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Keith said and Sorcerin rose back to the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Tyrone said and Crustash came on the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Henry said and all three of them were ready for the second round.

"Gate Card Open! Haos Reactor!" Keith said and stars and light covered the field. Sorcerin 900Gs.

"Oh please. Ability Activate, Earth Toxic!" Henry said. Magcore used his energy to have the ground shake and gas clouds came out. Sorcerin 500Gs. "Cool, right? That ability nullifies your gate card and you lose power."

"Ability Activate, Pressurized Hydro!" Tyrone said. Crustash took aim and fired. Crustash 1000Gs, Sorcerin 200Gs. Jack saw some of the water was going to hit him.

"What are you doing?" Jack said.

"No!" Sorcerin said as he tried to shield him.

"Ability Activate, Glow Veil!" Keith said. Sorcerin created a barrier and tried to shield them. Sorcerin 500Gs.

"You coward. Still using cheap shots and tricks?" Sorcerin said.

"Jack, this is more serious than you think. Those two are with an evil organization." Keith said. "They plan on releasing a sealed bakugan and if it gets out, it will bring destruction. My friends and I are trying to stop them."

"For real?" Jack said.

"Keith, a little help. I can't hold out much longer." Sorcerin said.

"Ability Activate, Phantasm Deception!" Keith said. Sorcerin unleashed lightning from his hands and Crustash and Magcore got caught in it. Sorcerin 800Gs, Magcore 400Gs, Crustash 700Gs. "Magcore's the tougher one. Get rid of him first."

"I've got it!" Sorcerin said. He unleashed bright light and took Magcore down.

"Henry's Life gage 20%"

"No fair! Now I can't get back in the battle until round three." Henry complained.

"Now for Crustash. Ability Activate, Morning Dazzle!" Keith said and Sorcerin blasted Crustash with the bird shape energy blasts. Sorcerin 1000Gs, Crustash 500Gs.

"That isn't good enough. Ability Activate, Shell Iron Smash!" Tyrone said. The top of Crustash's shell lit up and was launched and knocked out Sorcerin. Sorcerin 700Gs, Crustash 800Gs.

"Keith's Life Gage 20%"

"Sorcerin, are you alright?" Keith said.

"It's no use. I can take on one of them, but I can't take both of them." Sorcerin said.

"You can still win." Jack said and that was a surprise that he was being supportive. "The answer has to be somewhere."

"Jack!" Keith amazingly said. He thought about and saw he was wearing it. "That's it. They won't be expecting this."

"Let's end this. Gate Card Set!" Tyrone said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" All three of them said and tossed their bakugan back in.

"Ability Activate, Core Beam!" Henry said.

"Ability Activate, Gashed Wave!" Tyrone said. Both of them fired their powerful beams, but Keith was a step ahead. Magcore 1100Gs, Crustash 1100Gs.

"Here we go." Keith said and typed on the small keyboard a piece shaped like a music note was formed.

"Ready Cosmin."

"Battle Gear Boost!" Keith said. It attached to Sorcerin and he was shielded from the attacks. It looked like two lens like weapons that were attached to Sorcerin's back. Sorcerin 900Gs.

"He has battle gear?!" Tyrone said.

"How?" Henry said.

"You didn't hear? You're buddy Flint is on our side." Keith said and that surprised them both. "Battle Gear ability activate, Cosmin Nebula!" The lens opened up and fired twin beams of light that blasted both bakugan. Sorcerin 1400Gs.

"Henry's and Tyrone's Life Gage 0"

"No way. I can't believe they have the battle gear." Henry said.

"My brother won, take a hike." Jack said.

"Time to make like a crab and scurry off." Tyrone said and both of them made a retreat.

"Keith!" Keith looked over to see Davis and the others finally arrived.

"Are you alright? We heard a battle going on." Yolei said.

"I'm fine." Keith said.

"That was so awesome! Not only did you save me, but you won." Jack said. "Keith, I'm sorry for all the hard times I gave you, but you should know that's how I show I love you. You are my brother. I can see that you might be trying to save the world."

"Thanks, bro." Keith said as they slammed their fists together like close brothers do.

(Yolei) The Dark Stars are becoming more unpredictable. First they attack us, then they go after our friends, and now they are targeting New Vestroia. Somehow they reverted all the bakugan into ball form. It's great that I reunite with Elico, but what could the Dark Stars be up to this time. I don't know what it is, but we have to stop them soon.


	20. King and Ninja

(Davis) Our fight with the Dark Stars continue and we were finally able to figure out that they plan to revive a bakugan that was sealed away and could bring chaos if he is released. That's why Drago gave us extra power and it caused our bakugan to evolve. Our battle with them continues, but we're not going to give up without a fight.

New Vestroia, the home of all Bakugan. It was a peaceful and beautiful place. Down by some water was an Aquos bakugan. This was Yolei's old partner, Aquos Ninja Elico. The bakugan were living peacefully, but that peace was disturbed.

"What's that?" Elico said. He looked up and saw a rip in dimensions opened. A large metal device fell out of it and landed in the ground. It sent out an energy wave and it turned all the bakugan into ball form. "What is this?" He looked up and saw three men were up there and activated the device as it started drilling. It was Zeke, Joseph, and Diego

"What are we doing in the bakugan's home world again?" Zeke said.

"There's something I need to get. Thanks to what our scientists made, the bakugan won't bother us and we'll find it without being disturbed." Diego said.

"This isn't good. I need to go get help." Elico said.

…..

The Brawlers

"Battle Gear Boost!" Ben said as he and T.K. were doing a practice battle in the Interspace. The battle gear was shaped like the side of a triangular prism. It attached to Waro and it took the form of two metal arms on his back with twin swords.

"More swords?" Glidor said as he already had his battle gear on.

"Don't you ever get tired of those?" T.K. said.

"If it ain't broke don't fix it." Waro said.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate, Shugone Samara!" Ben said. The blades on Waro's battle gear powered up with power and launched twin beams.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate, Airsault Gamma!" T.K. said. Glidor charged up the cannons and fired them as the two attacks collided together.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's call it a day you guys." Yolei said and they all left. "Each of us seem to be getting use to the battle gear."

"Thanks a lot, Flint. We never could have gotten these without you." T.K. said.

"Don't mention it." Flint said.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Davis said. Before anyone could answer, a portal opened up in front of them and a bakugan came out.

"Wait a second." Yolei said as she picked it up and the bakugan opened up.

"Yolei! It's great to see you gain." Elico said.

"Elico! I can't believe you're really here!" Yolei said with much joy.

"I don't believe it." Davis said.

"It's great to see you again." T.K. said.

"Elico, long time no see old friend." Leonidas said.

"Leonidas! I've heard a few rumors, but I didn't think I would see you again." Elico said.

"So you're are Elico. Yolei's told me much about you. I am Aquos Poseidoid, Yolei's current partner."

"Wow! You mean this guy was Yolei's original partner?" Keith said.

"That's right. He's Aquos Ninja Elico." T.K. said.

"Elico, I missed you so much. We have so much to catch up on." Yolei said.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't come for a visit. I came because I need help." Elico said. "Out of nowhere, a machine landed in New Vestrioa. It's reverted all bakugan into ball form and it seems to be digging for something. I manage to get here the same way the bakugan in this world managed to."

"A machine?" John said.

"I saw three men on it and it looked like there was a purple star on it with four points." Elico said.

"It's Diego and the Dark Stars." Flint said.

"Why would they be in New Vestroia?" Phoenixian said.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's no good." John said.

"You're right. Guys, Elico was my original partner. I'll go and check it out." Yolei said.

"By yourself? Yolei, that doesn't sound like a good idea." T.K. said.

"We have to do something. The Dark Stars are becoming more unpredictable." Yolei said. "Some of us have to stay here if they decide to attack again."

"I'll make sure Yolei will be alright. It will be like the good old times." Elico said.

"Hold it right there. I'm Yolei's partner now." Poseidoid said.

"Yolei, we don't need Poseidoid. You and I can handle this alone." Elico said.

"Poseidoid is my partner now. Don't worry, all three of us can go." Yolei said.

"Just be careful. The Dark Stars could be up to anything." Davis said.

"Right." Yolei understood and jumped through the portal to New Vestroia.

….

New Vestroia

Yolei made it to the other end of the portal and landed down.

"Wow, I forgot what New Vestroia looked like." Yolei said.

"Elico, where is the machine you told us about?" Poseidoid said.

"It shouldn't be that far. Follow me." Elico said. Elico led them to the machine and they saw what Diego and the others were doing. "That's it."

"They are digging for something, but the question is what?" Yolei said.

"Elico, did you over here anything before you came here?" Poseidoid said.

"I'm afraid not. I just knew it was bad because all of the bakugan were changed into ball form." Elico said. "How did they even do it? I thought only the vestals had that kind of technology."

"They are a scientific research facility and have been studying bakugan." Yolei said

"They must have figured out how to change us into ball form. They must not want bakugan getting in the way of their work." Poseidoid said.

"You do know that you're suppose to be here, right? This area is off limits." Yolei turned around and saw Joseph and Zeke.

"Dang it, they already caught us." Yolei said.

"We suspected you Brawlers would have gotten in our way like usual." Zeke said.

"I demand that you people leave this world and leave the bakugan alone. You're not welcome here." Yolei said.

"You're aren't in any position to demand anything." Joseph said.

"Yolei, we can take the both of them." Elico said.

"If we work together, we'll get done even faster." Poseidoid said.

"Let's do this." Yolei said.

"If you say so. Gate Card Set!" Joseph said. Diego was on top of the drill and saw the battle that was about to happen.

"A battle? Well I suppose I have some time to kill." Diego said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Haos Starsive!" Joseph said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Aquos Tidal Poseidoid and Aquos Ninja Elico." Yolei said. Both bakugan came up and Elico had 600Gs.

"Using two bakugan instead of one? It won't help you. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Darkus Drugin!" Zeke said.

"Why hello Elico." Starsive said.

"It will be a pleasure to defeat you." Drugin said.

"Think again." Elico said.

"Double Ability Activate, Water Katana Stream plus Dual Depth!" Yolei said. Elico had water form around his blades and Poseidoid was hold two tridents. Elico 900Gs, Poseidoid 1100Gs. Poseidoid tried attacking Drugin and Elico attacked Starsive.

"Ability Activate, Distortion Gravity!" Joseph said. Starsive formed his barrier and negated Elico's ability. Elico 600Gs, Starsive 900Gs. "Now your abilities can't harm us."

"Don't leave me out. Ability Activate, Strike Flasher!" Zeke said. Drugin had lightning shoot down and strike both of them. Poseidoid 700Gs, Elico 200Gs.

"Elico, do what you do best." Yolei said and Elico understood.

"Attribute Change….Subterra!" Elico said and changed his form.

"No way!" Zeke said.

"I wasn't expecting him to change attributes." Drugin said.

"Subterra Ability Activate, Land Style Merger!" Yolei said. "This ability will block both of your abilities that aren't Subterra for a while." Drugin and Starsive were surrounded by an orange aura. "Ability Activate, Land Cover!" Poseidoid created a whirlpool and both of them got caught in it. Drugin 300Gs, Starsive 600Gs. Starsive was the first to go down.

"Joseph's Life Gage 80%"

"Drugin, do something." Zeke said.

"I can't until this ability wears off or you use a Subterra ability, but I don't have any." Drugin said.

"You're turn Elico. Ability Activate, Trilogy Delta!" Yolei said. Elico split into his three attributes, Subterra, Haos, and Aquos. Elico 600Gs.

"No way. He split into three and his power level tripled." Drugin said. Each of them fired a beam and blasted Drugin out.

"Zeke's Life Gage 20%"

"Nice job you two." Yolei said.

"I'm very impressed, Elico." Poseidoid said.

"Thank you, but this battle isn't over." Elico said.

"You're right. Gate Card Set!" Yolei said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Both of her partners rose to the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Joseph said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Zeke said. Both of their bakugan came back on the field. "I'll start this time. Ability Activate, Infamous Implode!" Drugin build up power and let it all out. Drugin 1100Gs, Elico 200Gs, Poseidoid 500Gs.

"Ability Activate, Royal Bubble!" Yolei said. Poseidoid brought up a bubble around the both of them and was able to block the attack. Poseidoid 800Gs. "Ability Activate, Water Art Wave!" Elico formed a hand sign and created a wave to try and push Starsive and Drugin. Starsive 400Gs, Drugin 700Gs.

"Do something Joseph. I can't swim." Starsive said.

"Ability Activate, Orion's Belts!" Joseph said. Starsive opened up and fired the beams and blasted Elico. Starsive 700Gs.

"Hang on Elico. This should raise your power. Gate Card Open! Aquos Reactor!" Yolei said and water filled the whole area. Elico 300Gs, Poseidoid 900Gs. "Ability Activate, Deep Sea Shadow!" Elico rippled like water and vanished.

"Where did he go?" Drugin said, but felt he got slashed from behind and saw it was Elico's doing. Elico 600Gs, Drugin 400Gs.

"I say enough is enough. This round is coming to an end." Joseph said. "Ability Activate, Meteor Crusher!" Starsive went up into the air and came down in a ball of light. Starsive 1100Gs.

"Ability Activate, Defensive Iron Water!" Yolei said. Elico tried forming a giant wall of water to protect him and Poseidoid. Elico 900Gs, Poseidoid 1100Gs.

"I don't think so. Ability Activate, Antimatter Roan!" Zeke said. A dark aura came out of Poseidoid and went to Drugin. Drugin 800Gs, Poseidoid 700Gs. Both bakugan were taken out.

"Yolei's Life Gage 40%"

"Are you two alright?" Yolei said.

"I'm fine." Poseidoid said.

"Let's end this battle." Elico said.

"Gate Card Set!" Zeke said and tossed the card.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" All of them said and the four bakugan came back on the field.

"Ability Activate, Meteor Rage!" Joseph said. Starsive unleashed a bright light and he aimed and blasted Poseidoid. Poseidoid 500Gs, Starsive 1100Gs.

"Hang on. Attribute Change….Haos!" Elico went from Aquos to Haos.

"Haos Ability Activate, Flash Metronome!" Yolei said and Elico shot two rays of light and blasted the both of them. Drugin 400Gs, Starsive 800Gs.

"Nice try, but it's not enough. Ability Activate, Black Dragon Thunder!" Zeke said. Drugin had his thunder rage down and blasted Elico. Drugin 700Gs, Elico 300Gs.

"We're not giving up yet. Ability Activate, Aquos Prison Cell!" Yolei said. Poseidoid created a bubble that Drugin got trapped in and couldn't breathe. Drugin 500Gs.

"Did you forget about us?" Starsive said.

"Ability Activate, Orion's Belts!" Joseph said. Starisve opened fire and knocked Poseidoid down and freed Drugin. Starsive 1100Gs.

"Poseidoid, are you alright?" Elico said as he tried to help him.

"Ability Activate, Zeon Destructor!" Zeke said. Drugin fired the dark energy blasted and shot them both. Drugin 900Gs.

"Now to finish you off." Starsive said. He was powering up another round of attacks and fired.

"Haos Ability Activate, Light Speed Ninja Deflect!" Yolei said. Elico unleashed multiple energy slashes to try and stop Starsive. Starsive 800Gs, Elico 700Gs.

"It's not enough." Elico said and Starsive fired and he was aiming for Poseidoid. "Poseidoid!" Elico jumped in and blocked the attack that was aimed for Poseidoid.

"Elico no!" Poseidoid shouted and Elico was reverted back to ball form.

"Elico, are you alright?" Yolei said.

"I think so." Elico said. Poseidoid was relived, but he heard the two of them laughing.

"What a noble gesture." Joseph said.

"It was also very foolish and stupid." Zeke said.

"You two are the foolish ones." Poseidoid said as he got back up. "I won't let Elico's sacrifice be in vein."

"Let's end this." Yolei said and she got her battle gear ready. It emerged and formed a cylinder like object.

"Ready Tentless."

"Battle Gear Boost!" Yolei said and tossed the battle gear. When it attached to Poseidoid, hegrew tentacles made out of metal. Poseidoid 600Gs.

"Interesting. So Flint truly gave them the battle gear." Diego said and he divert his attention away as he was alerted about something.

"You're still finish. Gate Card Open! Three Crowd!" Zeke said and Poseidoid's power was dropping. Poseidoid 300Gs. "Three Crowd is a command card that works when there are three bakugan of a different attribute on the field. This way…" "Ability Activate, Change Tide!" Zeke was interrupted when the card's affect went to the other side.

"I can't move." Drugin said. Drugin 600Gs, Starsive 500Gs, Poseidoid 600Gs.

"Change Tideputs the gate card in reverse." Yolei said.

"You've got to be kidding." Zeke said.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate, Tentless Constrict!" Yolei said.

"Open wide!" Poseidoid said and fired lasers from the tentacles and they were draining the power out of both bakugan. Drugin 400Gs, Starsive 300Gs, Poseidoid 800Gs. Both were sent back to ball form.

"Joseph's and Zeke's Life Gage 0"

"I can't believe we lost." Zeke said.

"It doesn't matter." Diego said as he jumped down. "We have what we came for." He held up a small crystal.

"All this for one small crystal?" Yolei said.

"It's more than enough. With this, we're mere moments away from having our goals come true." Diego said. Another portal opened up behind them and the three left and they left the machine.

"That can't be good. What do we do?" Yolei said.

"Yolei, you should go back and warn the others." Elico said.

"But Elico, we can't leave you and the bakugan like this." Poseidoid said.

"We don't have a choice. Those fiends must be stopped." Elico said. "Poseidoid, promise me that you'll take great care of Yolei for me."

"I promise." Poseidoid said.

"It was so great to see you again, Yolei." Elico said.

"You two Elico, bye." Yolei said. They have to part ways for now, but it's for the good of the world. The Dark Stars must be stopped and it must be soon.

(Zeke) This is Zeke. I've had enough of these brawlers. They're always getting in our way and now they have the battle gear to help them out. We deserve to have it and I will take it. I also want to have revenge on Flint. How dare he betray us and go work for the brawlers. You'll see, next time.


	21. Zeke and Revenge

(Davis) Our fight with the Dark Stars continue and we were finally able to figure out that they plan to revive a bakugan that was sealed away and could bring chaos if he is released. That's why Drago gave us extra power and it caused our bakugan to evolve. Our battle with them continues, but we're not going to give up without a fight.

Diego placed the crystal and took from New Vestroia and placed it into a small machine. It was extracting energy out of it and was flowing to the crystal that had trapped bakugan within.

"Excellent. It won't be long now, Odisu." Diego said. "Since these two crystals are the same, the energies are cancelling each other out." While Diego was trying to free the sealed bakugan named Odisu, his subordinate were just waiting around in the training room.

"Are you sure?" Sudo said.

"Yes. The crystal we took from New Vestroia is just what Diego needed." Joseph said.

"That's too bad because that means the fun will be almost over." Henry said.

"That is if the Brawlers don't get in the way." Zeke whispered.

"Did you say something, Zeke?" Sudo said.

"It was nothing." Zeke said as he got up and left. While he was leaving, Tyrone had a creepy look on his face.

"Well, I wonder what the dark crab is up to." Tyrone said. Zeke was walking down the halls. He kept thinking about the Brawlers, how they always got in the way and how they acquired access to the battle gear. He stopped when he turned around.

"I know you're following me Tyrone." Zeke said and Tyrone came out of hiding. "What do you want?"

"I want to see what you were planning on doing." Tyrone said.

"If you must know, I'm going to see the Brawlers." Zeke said.

"Are you sure?" Drugin said.

"Why would you do something like that? Diego didn't ask us to do it now that he has everything he needs."

"I'm not going for Diego. I'm going for myself." Zeke said. "I'm tired of the Brawlers getting in our way. Plus, Flint is on their side now and I want payback."

"Payback on Flint?" Drugin said.

"You must be nuts. You don't stand a chance against Phoenixian." Crustash said.

"I don't care. He went and betrayed us and joined the Brawlers. He also gave them the battle gear and when he didn't give them to us." Zeke said. "It's time that traitor paid. If you want to come Tyrone, I won't stop you."

"That's fine. I've been feeling crabby about them anyway." Tyrone said and left with Zeke.

…

The Brawlers

Davis and the other brawlers have gotten use to their new battle gear. The bakugan have gotten good with them and they've proven to be a big help.

"What do you think, Flint?" Yolei said as Flint was using her computer to run checks on all the battle gear.

"Everything seems to be working well. The battle gear was able to hold out in battle and all the tests were a success." Flint said.

"That's great. The dark Stars will be attacking soon. I don't know what they plan on using the crystal they took from New Vestroia for, but they have to be stopped." Poseidoid said.

"Don't worry, we will." Phoenixian said.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure, John." Yolei said and John came into the room.

"Are you guys done in here? We're trying to figure out what we're going to do." John said.

"We'll be right there." Flint said and the three of them stepped into the living room where Davis and the others were.

"Hey guys, I've been thinking about it and a thought just came to me." Davis said. "We know the Dark Stars have a dangerous bakugan, so why don't we just go and steal it from them?"

"Davis has a point. If they're so close to their goals, we need to act now." Leonidas said.

"But how do you plan on us getting in?" T.K. said.

"We've got Flint on our side now. With his help, he can sneak us in. Not to mention that we got Yolei who is a computer genius." Davis said.

"He's got a point." John said. "I'm tired of just sitting around. We need to take action and bring these guys down once and for all."

"I think I might be able to, but I have no idea where this bakugan is." Flint said. "If they don't have it hidden in their base, I don't know where we can find it."

"You could hack into their computer and learn more about that machine they have placed in New Vestroia." Cobrix said. "As long as it's there, the bakugan in its range are trapped in ball form."

"Yeah. What do they plan on doing with that?" John said.

"I have no idea, but it needs to be destroyed."Phoenixian said.

"So what are we still waiting around for?" John said.

"I'm with John. Let's go get these guys." Ben said. They all looked like they were ready to go, but they were disturbed by something causing the ground to shake.

"What's happening?" Keith said.

"Let's check it out." Davis said. All of them ran out the door, but when they did, they saw Drugin was there.

"Drugin, what's he going here?" Flint said.

"There you are Brawlers. Why don't you come down and play?" Drugin said and went into ball form. All of them hurried down and saw Tyrone and Zeke were waiting for them.

"Zeke and Tyrone?" T.K. said.

"What do you creeps want?" Davis said.

"We came to settle things once and for all." Zeke said. "We're giving you Brawlers a choice. Either hand over the data for the battle gear or be crushed."

"Doesn't sound like much of a choice." Leonidas said.

"Why does Diego want the battle gear data?" Flint said.

"He doesn't care. We want it for our own reasons." Tyrone said.

"Hey, crab for brains, just because we're doing that doesn't mean you should tell them." Zeke said and Tyrone covered his mouth.

"So, you two are free agents now?" Keith said.

"We shouldn't fight at all. You two must see that what Diego is doing is crazy." Flint said.

"You think we're going to listen to a traitor?" Zeke said. "We also came because we want payback on you, Flint. You abandoned us and sided with the enemy. A traitor can't go unpunished."

"I see. This is about revenge." Flint said. "If the two of you want to battle me, you've got it."

"Hold on, Drugin and I still have a score to settle." Cobrix said. "John, I want in on the battle too. I need to settle things with Drugin once and for all."

"You still want to battle me, Cobrix?" Drugin said.

"You won the first time we battled and I won the last time. It's tied up, one to one." Cobrix said. "We can settle things here and now."

"You only one when we battled last time because you had backup. Zeke, let's make this two separate battles." Drugin said.

"Alright. We'll get John and Cobrix out of the way. Tyrone, you better not mess up against Flint." Zeke said.

"This will be fun." Tyrone said.

"Are we going to do this or what?" John said as the four of them stepped off to the sides to have their separate battles.

"You better not get all "crabby" when you lose Tyrone." Flint said.

"That's my line! Gate Card Set!" Tyrone said and tossed his card. "You know, I never did like you, Flint. You always thought you were so cool when you weren't."

"You'll have to do better than sticks and stones." Flint said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Crustash!" Tyrone said and Crustash came on the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Show them no mercy, Pyrus Phoenixian!" Flint said and Phoenixian rose to battle.

"Good, I love to have crab for lunch." Phoenixian said.

"Sorry, but you're on my menu today." Crustash said.

"Gate Card Open! Aquos Reactor!" Tyrone said and the entire field was covered in water. Crustash 800Gs. "Ability Activate, Round Claws!" Crustash had the energy disks power up in his claws and launched them at Phoenixian. Crustash 1000Gs, Phoeixian 500Gs. "Not so tough, are you?"

"Not bad. Now it's my turn. Gate Card Set!" Zeke said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Time to finish them, Darkus Drugin!"

"I'm ready." Drugin said.

"Let's end this. Bakugan Brawl!" John said. "Bakugan Stand! Darkus Night Cobrix!"

"What do you think of my new form?" Cobrix said.

"I'm not impressed." Drugin said.

"Ability Activate, Black Dragon Thunder!" Zeke said. Drugin had the thunder rage down at Cobrix. Druin 1000Gs, Cobrix 500Gs.

"Ability Activate, Hidden Black!" John said. Cobrix turned his body to fog and the attack went through him. Cobrix 800Gs. "Ability Activate, Fang Chopper!" Poison blasted out of Cobrix's hands when he reformed and took the form of fangs and chomped down on Drugin. Cobrix 1200Gs, Drugin 600Gs.

"I don't think so. Gate Card Open! Final Phantom!" Zeke said. The gate card opened up and Cobrix lost half of his power. Cobrix 600Gs.

"Stay strong you guys." Davis said.

"You guys can still win." Keith said.

"Face it, you're all washed up." Tyrone said.

"Think again." Phoenixian said. He stepped into sight and he seemed unharmed.

"No way. You don't have a scratch!" Crustash said.

"That can't be. Water beats fire." Tyrone said.

"Anything else you like to try?" Flint said.

"Ability Activate, Pressurized Hydro!" Tyrone said. Crustash opened his claws and fired the high pressured water and struck Phoenixian. Phoenixian 200Gs, Crustash 1200Gs. Phoenixian was still going and Tyrone was starting to get scared. "Ability Activate, Gashed Wave!" Crustash fired the blue beam and it hit, but nothing happened. Crustash 1600Gs.

"Next?" Phoenixian said.

"How can he still be standing?" Crustash said.

"Ability Activate, Crab Impact!" Tyrone said.

"I think that's enough." Flint said as Crustash got into position. "Ability Activate, Flame Rebirth!" Phoenixian glowed bright red that blinded almost everyone else. Phoenixian 1700Gs. "I don't even need to use the battle gear. Beating you Tyrone is as easy as one…two…three." He said as he held up three ability cards.

"Don't tell me you're going to do that?!" Tyrone said.

"Triple Ability Activate, Wildfire Cannon plus Blitz Flash plus Fusion Ability Mystic Fire!" Flint said. Phoenixian 2600Gs, Crustash 1200Gs. Phoenixian unleashed the bright and powerful flame and blasted Crustash. He roasted the bottom of Crustash and he went back to ball form and went to Flint.

"Tyrone's Life Gage 0."

"No this can't be happening." Tyrone said as he fell to his knees.

"I think I'll be holding onto Crustash until this is all over." Flint said.

"That moron." Zeke said. "Druing, let's show them what happens when you mess with us. Ability Activate, Infamous Implode!" Drugin unleashed his energy and pushed Cobrix back. Drugin 1000Gs, Cobrix 200Gs. "This time you're the one who's going to lose." Zeke thought he would win, but he didn't expect John to be chuckling. "What are you laughing about?"

"It's funny. When we met, you thought I was a sore loser. Now, you're acting like the sore loser." John said.

"What? Okay, I've had enough of you guys getting on my nerves." Zeke said.

"We'll see about that. Ability Activate, Toxic Serum!" John said. Cobrix shot poison from his mouth and it sprayed on Drugin and burning against his body. Drugin 700Gs, Cobrix 600Gs.

"My body feels like it's going numb." Drugin said.

"That's not all. Toxic Serum won't let you use your abilities for a while." John said.

"This is it. John is going to win." Ben said.

"No! I can't lose. Revenge is in my grasp." Zeke said.

"Sorry but this is what happens when you seek revenge and that's saying something coming from me." John said and typed on his watch device and his battle gear took the form of a cube.

"Ready Rotin."

"Battle Gear Boost!" John said and tossed it. It attached to Cobrix and a set of Gatling blasters came on Cobrix's back. Corbix 700Gs. "Battle Gear Ability Activate, Rotin Roulette!" The blasters started to rotate and fired at Drugin. Cobrix 1200Gs. Drugin was defeated and went to John.

"How could this have happen?" Zeke said. Both he and Tyrone were shock that they lost.

"It's because you were overconfident and fought for the wrong reasons." John said. "We'll give you back your bakugan, but only when this is all over. This way, you'll stop getting n our way."

"It doesn't matter. What we've worked for is about to pay off and I'll be glad to see the looks on your faces when you have seen you have been bested." Zeke said.

"We can't wait anymore." Leonidas said.

"You're right. We've got to stop them now!" Davis said. Revenge got Zeke nowhere, but defeat and the loss of his partner. Now the Brawlers hurry to the Dark Stars base to stop the revival of Odisu.

(Ben) This is it. We're winding down to the final battle, but these Dark Star guys won't stop getting in our way. We can't waste our time on these guys. We've got to stop them from freeing this dangerous bakugan. They better get ready because we're coming for them. Let's show them what we can do Waro.


	22. Race Towards the Seal

(Davis) Our fight with the Dark Stars continue and we were finally able to figure out that they plan to revive a bakugan that was sealed away and could bring chaos if he is released. That's why Drago gave us extra power and it caused our bakugan to evolve. Our battle with them continues, but we're not going to give up without a fight.

Not wanting to wait anymore, Davis and the other Brawlers raced to the Dark Stars base.

"That's it! It's just up ahead." Flint said as they hurried to the tower. "Once we get inside, I can get you into the computer systems, Yolei. You might be able to find the bakugam is hidden."

"Got it. We don't have much time to lose." Yolei said as they arrived at the front door.

"Anyone got a key?" Davis said as they arrived at the door.

"I've got the best key of all." Ben said. He ran through the glass doors and shattered them as they broke in.

"Settle." Waro said sarcastically.

"Over here, Yolei." Flint said as he guide her to a computer. He got it started up and started to work on it with Yolei working her magic.

"Hurry up. We don't have much time." Davis said.

"Take it easy. This isn't as easy as it looks." Yolei said.

"Just keep an eye out. We're in enemy territory." John said.

"John is right. We might have Crustash and Drugin and that took care of Zeke and Tyrone, but they were blinded by their desire for revenge." Cobrix said.

"Actually, Tyrone and Crustash are just easy to beat." Phoenixian said.

"My point is that we need to be careful." Cobrix said.

"I found it!" Yolei said.

"It looks like this bakugan is being held in Diego's office." Poseidoid said.

"Of course. He would want to have it close." Flint said.

"Now that we know where it is, let's get going." Davis said.

"The stairs are this way." Flint said.

"Stairs? Can't we take the elevator?" Ben said.

"It will take too long for it to get down here. We need to move with each passing second." John said.

"This shouldn't be a problem for you, Ben. A big and strong guy like yourself can handle this without any problem." Waro said.

"You're right! Alright people, let's get moving. Hut, hut, hut, hut!" Ben chanted as they all made their way up the flight of stairs.

…

Diego

Diego was already aware that they arrived. He was watching them from the security cameras and saw that they were all making their way up to his office.

"So you think you can stop me? I'm afraid that you're too late." Diego said and Sudo came running into the office.

"Sir, the Brawlers are here!" Sudo said.

"I'm already aware of that. I have much more important matters to handle. I have no time for these kids" Diego said. "I'll leave you and the others to handle them."

"But Zeke and Tyrone are gone and there hasn't been any from them." Sudo said.

"Then you'll have to provide for the both of them." Diego said. "Just make sure that they don't get up to my office. I can't be disturbed when I'm close."

"I understand." Sudo said and left. Diego looked over to the crystal and saw that it was beginning to crack apart. He was close and if Davis and the others wouldn't hurry, Odisu will be free and chaos will be sent all over the world.

…..

The Brawlers

The Brawlers made it up to the top of the stairs until they came across a room. They went in and were inside a large room covered in metal.

"What is this room?" Keith said.

"This is where Diego saw the bakugan interact." Flint said. "He used this room to see how they behave when they weren't in battle. We still got some ground to cover."

"Hold it right there." They saw the door on the other side open and Sudo came through.

"Sudo!" Davis said.

"This is as far as you go." Sudo said.

"Get out of our way!" Davis said.

"We don't have time for you now." Leonidas said.

"Sudo, you're a brawler that battles with honor. I don't understand why someone like you would be helping a madman like Diego." Yolei said.

"I have my reasons. Right now, I have my orders to stop you where you are." Sudo said.

"You be better off staying out of the way. Just ask Zeke and Tyrone." Flint said.

"Are you saying you defeated them?" Sudo said.

"Not only that, we took Drugin and Crustash." John said.

"That would be impressive, but that doesn't matter now." Hawkcher said.

"Guys, I'll take care of bird brain. You guys keep going." Ben said.

"Sudo is highly skilled. I'm not sure you can take him on by yourself." Flint said.

"You don't need to worry. I'll give him a hand." John said.

"Really? Oh, thank you John!" Ben said.

"Stay focus, Ben. Don't get distracted because John just offered to help us." Waro said.

"Sorry. I'll get this started. Gate Card Set!" Ben said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Sword Waro!"

"I've heard that their bakugan evolved. Shall we?" Hawkcher said.

"We shall. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Hawkcher!" Sudo said and Hawkcher rose on the field.

"Let's go. While Ben and John are keeping them busy, the rest of us need to keep going." T.K. said.

"T.K.'s right. We need to keep moving." Flint said.

"I hear you. John, Ben, catch up when you guys can." Davis said.

"Got it. Get going." John said and the others made a run for the door. Sudo didn't even try to stop them. "Not going to try and stop them?"

"I already accepted your challenge and it would be rude to ignore." Sudo said.

"Ability Activate, Cyclone Cross!" Ben said. Waro spun around like a tornado and slashed at Hawkcher as Hawkcher tried to block it. Hawkcher 400Gs, Waro 1100Gs.

"Double Ability Activate, Flock Scavenger plus Humming Sore!" Sudo said. Hawkcher was able to break free. He made copies of himself and was able to fire two arrows that blasted Waro. Waro 800Gs, Hawkcher 1000Gs.

"Let's end this quickly so we can go after those other kids." Hawkcher said.

"John, aren't we going to jump in and help?" Cobrix said.

"Not yet. Let's see what he does." John said.

"Ability Activate, Tornado Arrow!" Sudo said. Hawkcher fired the arrow in a tornado. Hawkcher 1200Gs, Waro 500Gs.

"No you don't. Ability Activate, Sword Reflection!" Ben said. Energy flowed into one of Waro's swords and he was able to deflect the attack and hit Hawkcher with it. Waro 800Gs, Hawkcher 600Gs.

"So you deflected my attack that sent our bakugan's power back to their base level and made Hawkcher's drop even more." Sudo said. "That might have been good, but it won't help you."

"Maybe this will. Gate Card Open! Subterra Reactor!" Ben said and rocks came out of the ground. Waro 900Gs.

"That won't be enough to save you. Ability Activate, Jade Corrode!" Sudo said. Hawkcher fired an arrow and it hit the ground. Then a jade crystal formed around Waro and trapped him.

"What's happening to me?" Waro said before his head got covered by the crystal and he couldn't move anymore. Waro 600Gs.

"Not only does Jade Corrode drop you power, but you won't be able to use any of your abilities for a while." Sudo said.

"Now we can jump in. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Night Cobrix!" John said and Cobrix came out to battle.

"Fool. The snake his prey to the hawk." Hawkcher said.

"Not this time." John said. "Let's see how you plan to fight something you can't see. Ability Activate, Heat Sensory!" Cobrix emitted the black fog and disappeared. Hawkcher 200Gs.

"You think I'm afraid of the dark? Ability Activate, Flare Signer!" Hawkcher fired an arrow and burst into stardust that cleared the field. Hawkcher 600Gs, Cobrix 600Gs. "Ability Activate, Storm Arrows!" Hawkcher pulled the string back and fired hundreds of arrows that hit Cobrix. Hawkcher 1000Gs.

"I'm done playing. Waro, wake up! You've got to break free!" Ben said. His voice reached him as he was able to break free from the crystal prison.

"That was uncomfortable. I'm ready, Ben." Waro said.

"Ability Activate, Twin Silent Slash!" Ben said. Waro jumped up and slashed against Hawkcher and pushed him back. Waro 1100Gs.

"Ability Activate, Night Stalker!" John said. Cobrix charged up the energy and blasted Hawkcher. Cobrix 1100Gs.

"Enough of these games. It's time to bring out the big guns. Ability activate, Sagittarius Archery!" Sudo said. Hawkcher charged up the large arrow. Corbix and Waro 600Gs. Hawkcher released it and it caused a big explosion and when it made contact, it caused an explosion that pushed the both of them back.

"I'm surprised that both of you can keep going after that." Hawkcher said.

"I'm starting to get annoyed by that bird man. It's time to pull out the big guns." John said.

"If you say so." Ben said and both of them pulled out their small computers and typed in the codes.

"Ready Rotin."

"Ready Shugone."

"Battle Gear Boost!" John and Ben tossed both of their battle gears and they attached to Cobrix and Waro as they had the extra-large swords and the Gatling blasters. Waro and Cobrix 700Gs.

"Brace yourself, Hawkcher! Here they come!" Sudo said.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate, Rotin Roulette!" John said. The blasters rotated and formed two large beams that blasted Hawkcher. Cobrix 1200Gs.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate, Shugone Samara!" Ben said and Waro's battle gear fired the twin beams from the blades and took Hawkcher down. Waro 1200Gs. Hawkcher was forced to go back into ball form.

"So that's what the battle gear can truly do? Interesting." Sudo said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ben said.

"That's right. Get ready because the second round is starting." John said.

…..

The Brawlers

While the battle was going on, Davis and the others kept running through the building. They reached the next room and it was the training room where Flint battled Henry.

"Now, where are we?" Keith said.

"This is the training room." Flint said.

"Doesn't look like Diego's office. We need to keep moving." Leonidas said.

"You're right." Davis said. Before they could keep moving, they heard a machine running. They looked and saw Joseph rise out of the floor. "Joseph!" They still got obstacles to clear before they can reach that bakugan.

(Davis) We're so close. We're so close to that sealed away bakugan, but we keep running into one obstacle after another. When we do find that bakugan, Diego reveals what makes this bakugan so special. You won't believe what makes this bakugan so powerful and you'll see why he needs to stay sealed away.


	23. The White One

(Davis) Our fight with the Dark Stars continue and we were finally able to figure out that they plan to revive a bakugan that was sealed away and could bring chaos if he is released. That's why Drago gave us extra power and it caused our bakugan to evolve. Our battle with them continues, but we're not going to give up without a fight.

Though they were separated from John and Ben, the Brawlers stayed strong. Right now, Davis and the others were in the Dark Stars training area and were faced with Joseph.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you can't go any further." Joseph said.

"We don't have time for you now." Davis said.

"It's obvious that they are just trying to slow us down." Flint said.

"You might have succeeded in battle before, but not this time. It is fate that you meet your end here." Joseph said and tossed a gate card to the floor. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Starsive!"

"Are you Brawlers ready for one final battle?" Starsive said.

"Guess there's no way out. It's obvious he won't let us go." T.K. said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Ventus Sky Glidor!" Glidor flew up on the field and was ready to do battle.

"T.K., what are you doing?" Keith said.

"The same thing that I'm doing. Bakugan Brawl!" Yolei said. "Bakugan Stand! Aquos Tidal Poseidoid!" Poseidoid rose up on the field with Glidor.

"You three should keep going." Poseidoid said.

"We can handle these guys." Glidor said.

"Are you sure?" Davis said.

"We can't afford to waste our time." Yolei said.

"Yolei's right. We'll hold these two off. You guys need to keep going, get to Diego's office, and find that bakugan." T.K. said.

"Davis, they can handle this. We have to keep moving." Flint said. Davis hated that he had to leave his friends behind, but he also knew that they were right.

"Okay, but you guys hurry." Davis said and the three of them made a run for the exit.

"We won't let you." Starsive said as he tried to move but Poseidoid got a hold of him. "Joseph, stop them." Joseph tried to get to Davis and the others, but Glidor cut his path off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Glidor said.

"Fine, I'll deal with you two first." Joseph said. "Gate Card Open! Haos Reactor!" The field was covered in light and Starsive was gaining even more power. "Ability Activate, Orion's Belts!" Starsive revealed the lens and fired his lasers at both of them.

"Ability Activate, Divine Tailwind!" T.K. said. Glidor flew over Starsive and left behind a sparkling green trail and Starsive power dropped.

"Ability Activate, Dual Depth!" Yolei said. Poseidoid formed twin tridents and struck Starsive as he was able to push Starsive back.

"We're not done yet." Joseph said.

"That's fine. We're just getting started." T.K. said.

"Ability Activate, Meteor Rage!" Joseph said. Starsive unleashed a light that blinded them and he blasted the both of them.

"Stay strong you guys." Yolei said.

"We need to end this battle as quickly as possible." T.K. said. Time is of the essence and the Brawlers are almost out of it.

…

Davis

Davis, Keith, and Flint kept moving through the building. The three of them ran down the hall until they came to a stop by laughter. Right in front of them was Henry.

"Sorry, but you guys can't go any further." Henry said.

"Not this kid." Davis said.

"Be a good boy and move out of the way, Henry." Keith said.

"Sorry, no can do. Diego told me to keep you guys here. While we're waiting, who wants to have a battle?" Henry said.

"Now what do we do?" Leonidas said.

"This kid can be real annoying. We need to get past him." Davis said.

"Okay, you've got a battle." Flint said as he stepped forward.

"Great. You and I never got to finish our last battle." Henry said.

"Flint, are you sure about this?" Keith said.

"I'm the only one who can defeat Henry quickly. Don't worry, we're not that much farther." Flint said. "You guys have to keep moving while we still have time."

"Davis, he's right." Leonidas said.

"I hate that I'm leaving my friends behind like this, but alright. Let's go, Keith." Davis said and Keith nodded in agreement. Since Henry was just a kid, they figured they could just get passed him easily and they did.

"Hey, get back here!" Henry said.

"Don't run off or you won't get that battle, Henry." Flint said. That convinced Henry to stay. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl!"

"This is going to be fun. Bakugan Brawl!" Henry said.

"Bakugan Stand!" Both of the said and their bakugan rose. They burst through the wall and fell to the streets. Their human partners hopped on and went down with them.

"We meet again Phoenixian and you won't escape this time." Magcore said.

"No running this time." Phoenixian said.

"Ability Activate, Wildfire Cannon!" Flint said. Phoenixian powered up the cannon and fired, but Magcore was able to block it.

"Ability Activate, Inferno Rage!" Henry said. Magcore was covered in a bright light and tackled Flint. While the others were busy battling, it was all up to Davis and Keith. Both of them ran down the hall until they came across a large door.

"This must be the place. Keith, are you ready to go in and put an end to this?" Davis said.

"I'm with you all the way." Keith said. Davis was glad to hear that and they both kicked the door open. They stepped in, but no one was in there.

"Empty? Where's that madman?" Leonidas said.

"Forget about that. Look, over at the wall." Sorcerin said. They looked and saw the bakugan and it was still inside the crystal, but it was covered in cracks. "That has to be it."

"Let's grab it and go." Davis said. Before either of them could take another step, two metal poles came out of the ground and they were getting electrocuted. They remained conscious, but it was keeping them from moving. Diego stepped out of hiding and stood in front of them.

"It was a valiant effort, but futile. You're far too late." Diego said.

"You are a mad man." Keith said.

"What are you up to, Diego? Who is that bakugan and what do you plan on doing with it?" Davis said.

"I demand that you tell us this instant." Sorcerin said.

"Very well." Diego said. "The bakugan in that crystal is named Odisu. I'm sure you know of the six attributes: Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus. Here's an interesting thing. Odisu is none of those. He's one of the white ones."

"White ones?" Davis said.

"The white ones are bakugan with no attributes." Diego said.

"I think I've heard of those. Back when New Vestroia was six separate worlds, some bakugan ended up between worlds." Leonidas said.

"That's right. There's something else special about Odisu. He's able to use abilities of all six attributes." Diego said.

"A bakugan that can use all six attributes? I never knew such a thing could even exist." Davis said.

"Yes. He's one of the ultimate bakugan." Diego said. "He tried to seek great power, but he ended up being sealed away in a special crystal that absorbed his elemental power. I plan to free him from the crystalize prison he's in. Thanks to the same kind of crystal I took from New Vestroia, the two attribute energies, that both pieces contain, are cancelling each other out. It won't be long now."

"But what do you plan on doing with Odisu once he is free?" Keith said.

"I'm glad you ask. I plan on giving Odisu the power he was denied and he shall help me take over the world." Diego said.

"So that's what this is about? It's just a cliché, take over the world plan." Davis said.

"It might be a cliché, but it's also a classic." Diego said.

"You won't get away with this." Keith said.

"That's right. We'll find some way to stop you." Sorcerin said. Diego was about to respond, but he heard a cracking sound and smirked.

"I'm afraid you are too late." Diego said and walked over to the wall. They all saw the crystal shatter and the pieces broke off Odisu. Odisu held out his hand and caught him. "Welcome to the new world, Odisu." Odisu opened up and spoke to him.

"I thank you for freeing me." Odisu said.

"I take it that while you were in there that you were able to hear everything." Diego said.

"Yes. I heard everything. Your name is Diego and you wish to take over the world." Odisu said. "If you help me achieve the power that will make me invincible, I will gladly give you the world."

"That's what I was hoping you say." Diego said as he turned to face Davis and Keith. "Behold, mighty Battle Brawlers. This will be what the ultimate power looks like and when the world is mine, you will suffer as you are forced to watch the world you created, crumble away."

"Don't think you've won yet. You still need to win this battle." Davis said.

"I already have. Now, watch and see the form of the most powerful being ever." Diego said. "Bakugan Brawl!" He tossed his bakugan and he didn't even need a gate card with Odisu's power for him to enter his true form. He entered it and it caused the entire top of the building. It caused the whole building to shake with everyone felt it. Flint, Henry, and their bakugan looked up and saw the bakugan rise out. Odisu was a pure white bakugan. He had a human like figure with wings with eyes as black as the night. The Dark Stars can see that they have won.

(Davis) This bakugan is a dangerous one. We might have been able to beat all the other guys, but this one is different. He can use the power of all the attributes and we can't get close enough to lay a punch on him. That doesn't mean we're giving up yet. We said we would stop these guys and that's what we are going to do.


	24. Element Madness

(Davis) Our fight with the Dark Stars continue and we were finally able to figure out that they plan to revive a bakugan that was sealed away and could bring chaos if he is released. That's why Drago gave us extra power and it caused our bakugan to evolve. Our battle with them continues, but we're not going to give up without a fight.

Odisu was released and everyone that heard the explosion was able to see him, including Flint and Henry with them being at the bottom of the tower.

"So that's him?" Flint said.

"That is so cool!" Henry said.

"Henry, while Phoenixian and Flint are distracted, we must attack now." Magcore said.

"That won't help you." Phoenixian said as he dived in and attacked Magcore.

"Let's wrap this up so we can go help Davis and the others." Flint said. With those two brawling, Davis and Keith got free from the electrical restrictions and stared at the bakugan with Diego standing on his shoulder.

"So this is the human world? It looks fragile and weak. The beings look even worse." Odisu said.

"What do you think Brawlers? This is the form of ultimate power." Diego said.

"I think you talk too much." Davis said.

"We have to stop him. We can't let this guy out into the world if he's as dangerous as we were led to believe." Leonidas said.

"Let's get in there, Keith. It's time we end this madness." Sorcerin said.

"I understand." Keith said.

"Let's do this, Keith." Davis said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Both of them said and Leonidas and Sorcerin rose on the field.

"A Haos and a Pyrus bakugan? Do you think that is enough to stop me?" Odisu said.

…

Yolei and T.K.

While the battle against Joseph and Starsive continued, Yolei and T.K. could feel the shake of Odisu standing. They assumed the worst case scenario.

"What's going on up there?" T.K. said.

"No clue, but it can't be good." Yolei said.

"You should be more concerned about yourselves. Ability Activate, Meteor Crusher!" Joseph said. Starsive flew up and came down in a ball of light. When he hit the ground, it blew the both of them back.

"Let's put an end to this, Glidor." Poseidoid said.

"You're right. We can't play around anymore." Glidor said.

"Ability Activate, Neptune Tsunami!" Yolei said.

"Ability Activate, Hurricane Glider!" T.K. said. Poseidoid unleashed a flashflood of water and Glidor created his powerful hurricane. Both of them blasted Starsive and he went back to ball form and won the battle.

"No, I lost." Joseph said.

"Sorry, but we can't stick around any longer." Yolei said.

"We need to get going." T.K. said as they ran out of the room and tried to find the others.

…

John and Ben

John and Ben were still in the middle of their battle with Sudo, but it looked like it was going to end soon. John and Ben knew they had to hurry because they felt the building begin to shake.

"Ability Activate, Storm Arrows!" Sudo said and Hawkcher blasted a barrage of arrows, but Cobrix and Waro were able to avoid it. "There's no way that we're going down easily. Ability Activate, Flock Scavenger!" Hawkcher made his clones and were firing at the both of them.

"No more playing around. Let's end this, Ben." John said.

"Yes, sir." Ben said. "Ability Activate, Twin Sword Slice!" Waro jumped up and slashed down the clones.

"Ability Activate, Night Stalker!" John said. Cobrix powered up his attack and blasted Hawkcher back into ball form. "Nice work."

"We better get going." Cobrix said.

"The others could use our help." Waro said. John and Ben were about to leave, but they saw Sudo stepped in their path.

"We don't have time for a rematch." John said, but Sudo just smiled.

"You and the rest of the Brawlers are good." Sudo said as he stepped out of the way in respect. "Best of luck to you in your future battle."

"How honorable of you." Waro said. John and Ben hurried out of the room and went to find the others.

….

Davis

Leonidas and Sorcerin were battling Odisu in the sky while Phoenixian was battling Magcore on the ground. Sorcerin tried to attack Odisu, but Odisu moved out of the way. He grabbed Sorcerin's cape and tossed him into the ground. Leonidas tried but Odisu was able to outmaneuver him.

"Ability Activate, Star Racer!" Davis said. Leonidas was covered in a bright red aura and his speed increased. Even with the increase of power and speed, Odisu was able to block all of his strikes. Leonidas threw one more punch, but Odisu was able to grab it.

"Unreal. He was able to block all my attacks with just one hand." Leonidas said. Odisu struck him down and sent him crashing into the ground.

"No way!" Keith said.

"Nothing we used is working against him." Davis said.

"We're not beaten yet." Leonidas said as he and Sorcerin got back up and flew up to Odisu. Phoenixian was still battling Magcore and Magcore was firing heat blasts. Phoenixian was equipped with his battle gear and tried to fire back.

"Keep going. We've got them on the run." Henry said.

"This is going on for too long. Flint, let's end this." Phoenixian said.

"I hear you. Sorry, kid. Playtime is over." Flint said.

"Bring it on. I'm prepared for that battle gear ability." Henry said.

"But are you prepared for the second level?" Flint said.

"Second level?" Henry said.

"Battle gear abilities come in three different levels, but you have to meet some requirements." Flint said. "Here's what I mean. Gate Card Open! Technical Drive! This command card can tapped into the battle gear and activate battle gear level two abilities. Battle Gear Ability Activate, Talsin Fire Stream!" The turbines powered up and was able to unleash twin fire tornados and was able to fire two lasers.

"This is going to hurt!" Magcore said. He got blasted and burned and was forced to go back into ball form.

"No, I lost!" Henry cried.

"Sorry, Henry. I can't stay to play anymore." Flint said. Phoenixian came down and Flint climbed on him. Phoenixian flew up and met up with Leonidas and Sorcerin.

"Are you two alright?" Phoenixian said.

"We're okay." Leonidas said.

"Not for much longer if this keeps up." Sorcerin said.

"Are you ready to surrender?" Odisu said.

"We'll never surrender to the likes of you." Davis said. Then they heard the walls of the building explode and saw the other bakugan came out with the others riding on them.

"Hey, guys." T.K. said.

"Sorry we took so long to get here." Yolei said.

"Better late than never." Keith said.

"Now that we're all here, let's take this guy down." Davis said. Both of them jumped off the building and landed on Leonidas and Sorcerin. "We all only got one thing that can help us." All of them knew what that was. All of them typed on the keyboards and their battle gear appeared.

"Battle Gear Boost!" All of their bakugan were attached with their battle gear and ready to fight.

"So you all have battle gear? Let's see if you know how to use it." Diego said.

"Hold nothing back. Let him have it." Leonidas said. All of them unleashed their full power of the battle gear as they blasted Odisu. Their combined power created a large explosion and they kept firing through the smoke in hopes that will bring Odisu down. "Hold you fire. That should do it." All of them stopped to see the damage that they did.

"Did we get him?" Davis said.

"Not quite." The smoke blew away and Odisu was able to block all of those attacks by being surrounded by a barrier.

"No way!" Ben said.

"I can't believe he was able to block all of that." John said.

"His power knows no limits." Cobrix said.

"In all my years, I've never seen a bakugan with such power." Poseidoid said.

"And it's only begun." Diego said.

"You don't stand a chance. I have no weakness, but each of you are the other's weakness." Odisu said.

"What does that mean?" Cobrix said.

"As I told the others, Odisu has the power to use all six attributes and each bakugan is weak against one of the other attributes." Diego said. "Watch as fire brightens the dark. Ability Activate, Pyrus Meteor!" Odisu formed a large ball of fire and tossed it at Cobrix and he was already knocked down.

"John!" Davis shouted.

"Cobrix!" Leonidas shouted.

"You'll pay for that!" Sorcerin said as he blasted him, but it didn't work.

"Darkness covers the light. Ability Activate, Darkus Lunar!" Diego said. Odisu formed a dark sphere around Sorcerin and the power inside was crushing his body. He was released and fell over. "Light pierces the earth. Ability Activate, Haos Spears!" Odisu launched rays of light from his fingers and struck Waro.

"Enough!" Glidor said as he tried to stop him, but Odisu moved out of the way.

"Earth blocks the wind. Ability Activate, Subterra Avalanche!" Odisu held out his hand launched a blast wave that knocked Glidor down. Poseidoid used his battle gear and grabbed onto Odisu. "Wind controls the flow of water. Ability Activate, Ventus Razor!" Odisu held out his hand and created a wind that slashed against Poseidoid until he was forced to let go.

"Enough of this!" Leonidas said. He and Phoenixian attacked together to try and shoot him down.

"Finally, water extinguishes the fire. Ability Activate, Aquos Crusher!" Diego said. Odisu formed two large water orbs and slammed the both of them together against Leonidas and Phoenixian. Both of them couldn't take and when the water burst, they both crashed to the ground. All of them were beaten so easily. Davis tried to stay conscious.

"You monster. You haven't won yet." Davis whispered.

"I hate to leave you brawlers like this, but we have a world to conquer. Next stop, New Vestroia and the perfect core." Diego said.

(Davis) We're running out of time. Odisu and Diego are heading to New Vestroia and plan to take the power of the perfect core. I didn't come all this way and become this strong just to let these guys have it. This could be our last chance to stop these guys, but I'm going to make sure that we do stop them.


	25. Attribute Counter

(Davis) Our fight with the Dark Stars continue and we were finally able to figure out that they plan to revive a bakugan that was sealed away and could bring chaos if he is released. That's why Drago gave us extra power and it caused our bakugan to evolve. Our battle with them continues, but we're not going to give up without a fight.

The bakugan and the Brawlers lay on the ground in defeat. They all tried to get up, but each of the bakugan were injure critically.

"I say that they are down for the count." Diego said.

"Good. Now they won't get in our way." Odisu said. "Now it's time that we head to New Vestroia. I shall take the power of the perfect core and make it mine."

"I made sure that no home bakugan will get in our way." Diego said.

"Hey!" Both of them looked down and saw Zeke and Tyrone heading towards them as the members of the Dark Stars regrouped.

"Is that it?" Zeke said.

"Yes. We have obtain our ultimate goal." Joseph said.

"Yes, we finally won!" Tyrone said.

"Cool. Now let's do what we need to and call it a day." Henry said.

"I'm afraid you're all mistaken." Diego said.

"Your services are no longer required." Odisu said.

"No longer required?" Starsive said.

"What do you mean that it's no longer required?" Hawkcher said. Sudo looked at Diego's face and saw the answer in an evil smirk.

"You were planning on dumping us. We were nothing, but tools for you to use. Tell me I'm wrong." Sudo said.

"You're actually not. I needed assistance to free Odisu and now that it's done, I no longer need any of you." Diego said. Odisu shot a blast wave and pushed all five of them away. All of the Brawlers got up and looked at what he's done.

"You monster. Those guys did what you said and you're just throwing them away?" Davis said.

"I'm afraid I won't be taking any more questions. I have a tight schedule to keep." Diego said. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a switch. He pressed the button and the building shot a beam of light and created a portal in the sky and Odisu flew through.

"Where's he going?" Leonidas said.

"He's going to New Vestroia." Sudo said as he tried to get up. "He's going to take the power of the perfect core."

"Now I get it. That must be why he left that machine in New Vestroia." Leonidas said. "He left all the bakugan in ball form so that he would meet little to no resistance. We've got to stop him."

"We are." Davis said as he walked over to Leonidas. He looked around and saw that none of the other bakugan were moving. "It looks like we're on our own, Leonidas. The others are to injured from that fight."

"Davis, wait a minute." Flint said. "Odisu can use the power of all of his attributes. You have to watch out for the Aquos abilities. Pyrus are at a disadvantage against that attribute. You would have the advantage over Darkus, but Diego is smart enough to know not to use that against you. Aim for his counter attacks if he uses any of the other four attributes. That might be your best shot."

"Thanks for the tip. Are you ready, Leonidas?" Davis said.

"I'm ready. Let's end this for good." Leonidas said. Davis climbed on and Leonidas flew up as they went after them.

….

New Vestroia

All the bakugan remained trapped in ball form because of the machine that Diego and the Dark Stars left when they took the crystal. The machine also acted like a receiver so that portal opens over it. The portal opened up and Diego tossed a gate card onto the field so that Odisu can stay in ball form.

"New Vestroia? Not much seems to have changed." Odisu said.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't matter. Once we take the perfect core, we'll remake this world and Earth to our liking." Diego said.

"That isn't going to happen." They looked to see Leonidas fly flew and was able to strike Odisu in the face.

"It's you again." Odisu said.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Diego said.

"We're not letting you near the perfect core." Davis said.

"This ends now." Leonidas said.

"Oh please. Alone, you are no match for me." Odisu said.

"You should have stayed away, but you chose this. It's time we got rid of you once and for all." Diego said.

"That isn't going to happen." Davis said.

"Let's fly!" Odisu said.

"Let's battle!" Leonidas said. Both of them flew up and crashed against each other in the sky.

"Ability Activate, Dragon Shooter!" Leonidas took his star shape and flew at Odisu, but Odisu flew up and avoided it.

"Do you need a reminder that he can use all the attributes?" Diego said. "Ability Activate, Aquos Presser!" Odisu launched a body sized, blue wave blast.

"Watch out! Flint said to avoid the Aquos abilities." Davis said. Leonidas was able to pull himself up and barely avoided it.

"We're not going to fall for the same tricks." Leonidas said. He fired a barrage of attacks with his battle gear and was able to hit Odisu, but it wasn't doing much damage against him.

"Ability Activate, Haos Slide!" Diego said. Odisu flapped his wings and fired a barrage of energy slashes that Leonidas was trying to avoid.

"Now's our chance!" Davis said. Leonidas was able to fly fast enough and strike Odisu. "It worked. All we have to do is wait for them to counter attack and they are left vulnerable."

"Don't get cocky just because you managed to get one hit in." Diego said.

"Then, we'll try to weaken that great power of yours. Ability Activate, Crimson Starlight!" Davis said. Leonidas unleashed a bright red light from his body and it was making Odisu weaker.

"Ability Activate, Ventus Bleak!" Diego said and Odisu turned into wind and disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Leonidas said and then felt something grab the back of his neck and shoved him down. They looked up to see Odisu had him. "Get off me!"

"Not until we reach the bottom." Odisu said. They reached the ground and Odisu pulled away at the last second and caused Leonidas to crash into the ground. "Give it up. You can't defeat me to begin with."

"Never. We'll never surrender or go down to the likes of you." Leonidas said.

"That's right. We never give up the fight." Davis said.

"It's impossible. Odisu is invincible." Diego said.

"Do you ever shut up?" Leonidas said. He aimed his battle gear and fired, but Odisu was able to move back and avoid it.

"Ability Activate, Subterra Collision!" Diego said. Odisu caused two rocks to rise out of the ground and slid them to crush Leonidas. Leonidas was able to fly up and avoid getting crushed. "We're not done yet. Ability Activate, Pyrus Shower!" Odisu extended his wings and fired a barrage of fireballs at them that Leonidas tried to block.

"You'll have to do better than our own attribute." Davis said. "Ability Activate, Shining Spiral Comet!" Leonidas spun around in a mixture of fire and energy and struck Odisu in his chest.

"Okay, I'll admit that you're stronger than I thought. You might actually be a challenge." Odisu said.

"We're not even close to being done yet." Leonidas said.

"Now, we'll show you what the battle gear can do. Battle Gear ability Activate, Tanklot Barrage!" Davis said. Leonidas fired the barrage of energy beams and they blasted Odisu and was able to push him back. "We've got them, Leonidas."

"Don't declare our victory yet. The battle isn't over." Leonidas said. They waited for Odisu, but he was gone. "Where did they go now?"

"Ability Activate, Ventus Stopper!" Leonidas felt his hands and feet were being pulled as balls of wind circled around them and he was restricted in the air.

"What's going on?" Davis said. He turned around and spotted Odisu and Diego.

"This is not a place for toys. Ability Activate, Haos Spears!" Odisu fired the rays from his fingers and penetrated the metal of the battle gear and caused it to fall off.

"No! Flint worked hard on that." Davis said.

"Now, we can have some real fun." Odisu said. He moved his hand around and was tossing Leonidas around. He caused Leonidas to crash back in the ground.

"Ability Activate, Aquos Infect!" Diego said. Odisu unleashed a blob of blue energy and it touched down on Leonidas and it felt like acid against him as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Leonidas, no!" Davis said.

"It's over. You never stood a chance against me." Odisu said.

"You're wrong." Leonidas said as he tried to fight through the pain. "You might have the power of all six attributes, but that doesn't mean a thing." Leonidas fought through the energy and was able to stand again.

"Impossible! How can you still be standing?" Odisu said.

"You should be begging for mercy." Diego said.

"You're nothing, but a power hungry fool." Leonidas said. "There's no way I would ever lose to someone like you."

"That's right." Davis said.

"I've had enough of this. It's time to end your lives." Odisu said.

"This is goodbye. Ability Activate, Attribute Annihilation!" Diego said. Odisu was glowing a bright light of a rainbow color and unleashed a powerful blast.

"Aren't you listening? We won't lose." Davis said.

"That's right. We will fight to our very end." Leonidas said. The attack landed and caused a large explosion from a dome of light.

"It looks like that was your end." Odisu said. Both of them were confident that they won.

"Wrong." Leonidas appeared right in front of them.

"Ability Activate, Star Cannon!" Davis said. Leonidas was powering up his signature blast and fired it at close range and it blasted through Odisu.

"Impossible!" Odisu shouted.

"I warned you. You soul desire for power will always lead to your end." Leonidas said.

"No, this can't be happening." Diego said and was getting caught in a bright light and vanished into it. The machine got caught in it too and was destroyed with all the bakugan returning into ball form. When everything settled, Odisu and Diego were gone.

"Is it over?" Davis said.

"It is." Leonidas said. Then, they noticed six lights floating around. "Is that Odisu's power?" All six of the lights entered Leonidas and his form was changing. His wings became more round with a yellow X over his chest. He also had a few silver marks on his body.

"Did you evolve again?" Davis said.

"Yes. Now, I am Pyrus Force Leonidas." Leonidas said. Victory has at last been there's and the Dark Stars reign of terror came to an end.

…

Earth

Davis and Leonidas went back through the portal and met up with the others.

"Davis, did you win?" Keith said.

"Yeah, I did." Davis said.

"Leonidas, you evolved again!" T.K. said.

"That is amazing." Yolei said.

"At last, it's all over." Ben said.

"Yes, a glorious day this is." Leonidas said. All of them were happy in their victory, but Flint noticed his former teammates.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Flint said.

"We don't know." Zeke said.

"I can't believe Davis actually won." Sudo said.

"Clearly it was fate." Joseph said.

"Yes. Now, if you ask me, it's time for you guys to start over." Flint said.

"A start over?" Zeke said.

"Yes. The Dark Stars are finished, but a new story can begin." Flint said. "Each of you can start over, no more being used. Take it from me and take it. Diego is not here anymore. What do you guys say?" Perhaps a fresh start is what they all needed and they all accepted.

"Now that this is over, there's just one thing left to do." John said.

"What's that?" Davis said.

"Now that Leonidas, it's time for that rematch. What do you say, Davis?" John said.

"You're one." Davis said. It's back to battling for fun and no more enemies, at least for now. "Bakugan Brawl!"

AN: I know that this might seemed like it was rushed, but I wanted to get it done and I couldn't think of some sort of emotional scene like they do at the end of every ending.


End file.
